Fine Line
by thatredheadgirl
Summary: Currently Being Redone, check back for the new story
1. Welcome Home

"On your knees you look up, decide that you've had enough, you get mad, you get strong, wipe your hands, shake it off then you stand." She belted out as she tried to make to her destination without killing herself. Today was not Kaite's day, first her boyfriend decided that he needed space and kicked her out and then she found out that her last foster mom had been killed in a robbery. "Fuck." She cursed as she almost hit a car trying to pass her. She lifted one hand from the wheel of her Escalade and wiped at the tears that were falling. Finally reaching her destination she stopped the car and tried to collect herself. She had to be strong and put on the brave front that she always had. She knew that she would have to be the stone cold person that everyone knew her as, granted no one's seen her for almost 5 years.

She sighed and got out of the car and slowly walking towards the sea of black that were standing close together to shelter themselves from the cold. She wiped her now sweaty palms on her black skirt cursing herself for wearing a skirt on such a cold day and quickened her pace towards all the people at the cemetery grieving over Evelyn Mercer, the Saint of the neighborhood. She bit her lower lip trying to keep it together; she was always the strong one just like Evelyn's son Bobby Evelyn used to tell her when Kaite stayed with her for that short year and half before going away to school in Chicago.

Kaite had met Bobby once or twice during her stay and something about him drew her to him. She always wondered why Bobby was so cold towards her when he was home, he treated her almost like the enemy that was about to attack and kill everyone in his sight. He had made her almost want to just throw in the towel and screw it up so she could leave. Kaite jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and sighed in relief when she saw Jack's sad face peering down at her. She smiled a reassuring smile and wrapped her arms around him letting him cry on her shoulder. 'This is why I have to be the strong one.' She thought as the ceremony started and everyone started to cry. Kaite looked for Bobby and saw him standing by a tree looking as pissed off as the moment he had met her. It almost made her want to go over to him and smack the look off his face but she was going to be on her best behavior today for Evelyn.

After the funeral everyone headed back to Jerry's and Kaite was reluctant to go, she didn't know how Bobby would handle with her being there and all considering he hated her and all. "Are you coming?" Jerry finally asked growing impatient waiting for her to answer.

"I don't know, Jer. I think it be best if I didn't."

"Why not?" Jack asked shocked that she was going to leave him to fend for himself with all those people.

"You know how much Bobby hates me so I think I should just bow out and let you guys do your thing." She whispered trying to keep it all together, it didn't bother her that Bobby hated her because a lot of people hated her after all the shit she's done over the years but what did bother her was why he hated her because she didn't recall ever doing anything to warrant his hatred.

"You're coming that's final." Jerry growled a little mad that she even thought about not going. Even though she wasn't with Evelyn for long she was still considered close to the family and Jerry was going to make sure that Bobby knew to treat her well. He sighed and told Kaite to bring Jack to his house since he was going to talk to Bobby.

Bobby slowly walked to his car, he didn't expect to see her here. The last he had heard was that she was doing the college thing in Chicago and how she was getting pretty serious with some guy named George or Joe something like that. He sighed in frustration hoping that he wouldn't have to see her again. He knew that she didn't like him and even he'd admit to not liking her the first time he met her because she was the new kid and when he found out that Evelyn was taking in a 16 year old girl he had to meet the girl that was going to throw off his sense of security that came from his family.

But when he had met her he noticed that she wasn't looking for a family just a roof over her head and food to eat and he decided not to open himself up to her like he had to his brothers. His thought was if she wasn't staying there was no need to get to know her but he was wrong because something about her drew him to her. Like he just couldn't ignore whatever it was ad before he actually got the chance to get to know her she was gone off to school.

He saw Jerry approaching out of the corner of his eye and knew that he was going to ask about Kaite and he quite frankly didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to open himself up to his brother right now when he was dealing with losing his mother, the only one that actually gave a damn about him, and then facing the girl that he's been thinking about for years since he last saw her.

"Not now Jer." Bobby warned cutting Jerry off before he even opened his mouth and Jerry sighed frustrated with his brother for being so damn stubborn.

"There's a fine line between love and hate and you're flirting with it." Was all he said before making his way over to Camille and the girls. Bobby just looked at him shocked that Jerry would be that blunt with Bobby. Bobby sighed figuring Jerry was right and maybe it was time for her to know the truth.

After everyone had left Jerry's house, Jerry led the group back to Evelyn's house, he was nervous to leave Kaite and Bobby alone in the same house but when he saw Angel he knew that maybe things would be alright at least through the night. The group walked into the house and everyone stopped reliving memories about growing up and Bobby stole a glance at Kaite who looked like she was on the verge of tears. Bobby scoffed in his head and picked up his bag. "Jack, Angel you take your old rooms I'm taking Ma's." Kaite looked at him watched him go up the stairs, he didn't even acknowledge she was there. She looked at Jerry and he shot her an apologetic look. She shook her head and set her bag down and hung up her coat before going into the kitchen to make something to eat.

She stood in the kitchen for a good 10 minutes crying at the sink just letting everything wash over her. She remembered that on the day she found out that Evelyn had died she was going to call her and remind her that her flight was coming in 1:30. She knew that Evelyn would be excited to know that she was coming home from visiting with her boyfriend well now ex-boyfriend. Finally the tears stopped and she whipped up some food for everyone figuring they were hungry. She walked up the stairs and knocked on Jack's door first letting him know that there was food downstairs before continuing onto Angel's room. "Hey Angel before you go to Sophia's there's some food downstairs." He stopped buttoning his shirt and looked at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Angel I may do some dumb things but I'm not stupid. We all know that you're going over to see Sophia, but I warn you her boyfriend could probably kick your ass. Oh tell Bobby there's food downstairs." She giggled a little bit at Angel's shocked face.

"Why don't you?" He countered getting revenge on her for making fun of him. He knew that they couldn't stand each other. She stared him down hoping that he would give in and do it for her, finally after standing there for a few minutes she sighed throwing her hands up and stormed out of the room and towards Bobby's room. Taking a deep breath she knocked softly on the door in case he was sleeping or something. She was praying that he was sleeping but her prayer went unanswered when Bobby flung the door open looking that he was about to pounce on whoever disturbed him.

"What the fuck do you want?" She looked up from the floor confused.

"There's food downstairs asshole." She threw the dish towel she had on her shoulder at him and stormed off grabbing her bag and jacket on the way out.

Bobby just stood frozen in the door, the towel lying on the floor in front of him. He didn't think that she would somewhat blow up on him and storm out of the house. Angel and Jack stood at the top of the stairs unsure of what had just happened between Bobby and Kaite. Bobby stood there for a few minutes before getting pissed at Jack and Angel for standing in his way and making his way downstairs and out the door.

He found her at Charlie's sitting at the bar talking with some guy who looked like he was about to pounce. Bobby decided to sit close enough to keep an eye on her but far enough away so she wouldn't see him there. He may not "like" her but he wasn't about to let her get raped or killed. He sat sipping his beer watching the poor guy trying to get Kaite to leave with him and each time she would slam her drink down and say no. Laughing to himself along with Charlie the bartender Bobby just sat there sipping his beer waiting for the slam her drink down again.

Bobby sat there for 2 hours as Kaite just kept downing shots of whatever she could get her hands on. He saw guy after guy try to pick her up using her intoxication to their advantage, both Charlie and Bobby were sitting ready to pounce in case it went too far. When last call was called Bobby paid Charlie for both his beers and her drinks before going over to her and throwing her over his shoulder despite her drunken murmurs of protest. "You can throw off guy after guy but can't stop a guy from picking you up, interesting." Bobby mused to the now passed out Kaite.

When he got home, he couldn't feel his shoulder that much anymore and he just wanted to throw her on the couch but he knew how uncomfortable the couch was so he took her up to his old room and set her on the bed taking her shoes and jacket off throwing them to the floor laughing to himself at the picture in front of him. He threw a blanket over her and left the room laughing out loud at the mental picture in his head.

He knew that she was going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow so his nice side made an appearance and brought her water and extra strength aspirin before crashing downstairs in front of the TV. Jack just sat in the hallway trying to understand what had just happened, had Bobby really just put Kaite to bed?

The next morning Kaite woke up with a splitting headache the memories of last night slowly trickling into her mind. Bobby fight, throwing a dish towel, bar, drinking, was all she could remember not that she really wanted to remember what happened. She slowly got up out of bed carefully putting her sunglasses on to blind her from the light. She hoped that Bobby wasn't home because she didn't want to put up with him right now. After she inched her way down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen Kaite thought she was in the free and clear and started to make herself some toast when Jack and Angel came bursting into the house. Squinting her eyes hoping to stop the pain wasn't helping and deciding that self inflicting pain was okay just this one time, Kaite opened her mouth to yell at them.

"Could you guys make anymore fucking noise?" Bobby screamed getting up from his position on the couch a pissed off look frozen on his face. He saw her out of the corner of his eye and bit back a small smile. There was a fine line between love and hate and boy was he dancing on it.

A/N: Should I continue? Was it good?


	2. The Big Blow Up

Jack and Angel stood frozen in front of Bobby looking between Bobby and Kaite. Kaite just starred at Bobby as if he'd grown 3 heads in the past 3 seconds. Why on earth did Bobby just yell at Angel and Jack? He never really yelled at them, ever. Slowly shaking her head Kaite grabbed her toast and made her way back upstairs. Bobby watched her go upstairs and by the confused look on her face he knew that his actions were confusing her, hell they were even confusing him. Shaking his head he let out a slow and steady breath before getting up and joining Angel and Jack in the dining room to talk about what they had found out.

Kaite sat in the middle of Bobby's old bed slowly nipping on her toast and taking a sip of coffee every couple of bites. She replayed what had happened last night what she remembered of last night and what happened this morning over and over trying to figure out the meaning to all of it. Her hangover was long forgotten as she sat there wondering if Bobby really did have feelings of her or if he was giving her false hope so she would stay with them and take care of them because she knew that if she didn't do it Bobby would probably make Jack do it and Jack was dealing with enough stuff with his music career slowly taking off and losing his mom he didn't need Bobby ragging on him about being Susie-Homemaker. Sighing she got up and went downstairs to get some coffee. She slowly walked down the stairs noticing how quiet the house was, 'something's not right,' she thought to herself as she walked down the hallway toward the kitchen where there was a note on the fridge.

"Kaite, went out be back later-Jack." She read out loud and pulled the note off the fridge pouring herself another cup of coffee and going into the living room. She wasn't surprise to see Sophia sitting in front of the TV watching a Spanish soap opera, she knew in a matter of time she would be staying with them.

"Hey Sophia."

"Hey Kaite, when did you get here?" She asked ignoring the TV and giving the young girl a hug.

"Um…officially yesterday."

"What do you mean officially?"

"I was actually on my way back the day Evie died; she was supposed to pick me up from the airport."

"I'm sorry, I know how close you guys were."

"Yeah yet Bobby acts like I'm faking it or something like the only reason I was here was because I wanted a roof over my head."

"Bobby's an asshole, just face it."

"I know but something about him just bugs me." Sophia turned completely from the TV studying her with her eyes.

"You have feelings for him."

"What? I do not have feelings for in any way shape or form."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"What I don't." I whined my voice squeaky to a high pitch. "Damn." I muttered as Sophia nodded her head a triumphed smile on her face. "Just don't tell him okay? He makes my life bad enough as it is."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Not even Angel, Soph."

"Alright."

"Pinky promise?" Sophia looked at Kaite as if she was crazy but Kaite just waved her pinky in front of Sophia who just shook her head muttering something in Spanish as she linked her pinky with Kaite's. Kaite smiled and stood up going back into the kitchen to put her coffee in a travel mug before getting dressed and going grocery shopping for Thanksgiving.

Bobby sat next to Angel and across from Jack and Jerry in the bar as they talked with Charlie about their mother's death. He couldn't shake the image of Kaite out of his mind for the life of him and it was starting to piss him off how much he thought about her. He shook his head trying to rid his mind of her but it didn't work. He sighed angrily and threw back the rest of his beer and looked over at the bartender. "Whiskey sour." She nodded and moments later he threw that back too but it didn't help. Charlie had gone back to the bar leaving the brothers by themselves.

"What's wrong Bobby?" Jack asked as he watched Bobby down another Whiskey sour and by the way he was going he was going to be drunk in 10 minutes and when Bobby's drunk it's not a pretty sight.

"Nothing cracker Jack. Don't worry about it." He stood up and threw some bills on the table stumbling on his way towards the door and Jack stood up following him.

"Hey Bobby wait up!" He called jogging to catch up with him as he started to walk home. "What's going on, you've never downed that much Whiskey in that short amount of time."

"I said don't worry about it." Bobby spat turning to glare at his brother so he got the hint to shut the fuck up. Jack looked deep into his eyes and knew what was bugging him.

"You like her don't ya?" Jack asked taking a step away from Bobby in case he got pissed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You like Kaite and you can't stand it."

"I don't like her at all. She's not my type." He spat walking up the steps to the house and slamming the front door behind him.

"Yeah you so like her." He said to himself before going into the house to see Kaite in the kitchen blocking Bobby's way of the fridge.

"Move damnit!" He bellowed not even making Kaite flinch.

"No Bobby, you have enough. Go sleep it off."

"Kaite, if you don't move in the next 2 fucking seconds I'll move you myself." He threatened and Jack was about to step in when Kaite stood up straighter and her face mirrored Bobby's.

"Do it." She challenged starring Bobby straight in the face. Bobby smirked and crashed his lips on hers. She was shocked for a second before she pulled away and slapped him hard across the face. "What the hell was that?"

"Isn't that what you've wanted all along?"

"You asshole." She pushed him back moving him out of her way before storming away and up the stairs muttering 'fucking asshole' under her breath. Jack just watched as Bobby smirked and toasted a beer to himself before sitting down in front of the TV turning on some hockey game. Jack shook his head at his brother and went upstairs to check on Kaite. He knocked gently on the door and opened it when he didn't hear anything from her. He just watched as she packed up her stuff unsure if she was leaving for good or just leaving for the night. He didn't have a chance to ask her before she was walking past him and out of the door.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked as he and Jerry walked in.

"He crossed the fucking line, so I'm leaving."

"What?! You can't leave." Angel said blocking the door so she couldn't leave.

"I'm 22 fucking years old, I can do whatever I want Angel. Now move." He shook his head and wouldn't move. She smirked and turned going towards the kitchen and out the back door. This time Jack was right behind her.

"So you're leaving because of Bobby? That's pretty cowardly, Kaite." She turned around ready to slap him for calling her a coward.

"I know where I'm not fucking wanted Jack. He makes staying in that house unbearable with his mixed signals. It would be easier if he just told me if he liked me or hated me. I'm not staying there Jack and nothing you say will make me stay." She yelled stepping away from him so she didn't hit him.

"Where are you going to go?"

"A hotel then back to Chicago."

"To what? Your boyfriend broke up with you and kicked you out."

"I have friends there Jack, he wasn't the only thing out there."

"Wanna know what I think?"

"What?"

"You're running because you're afraid that he's going to hurt you like that Joe guy did. You don't want to face the music and admit that Ma was right when she said that you and Bobby would end up together."

"I'm not scared okay? I just know that even though he may act like he likes me he's really hated me since the day he met me. I can't change what he thinks of me and I don't want to try." She took a slow and steady breath. She knew Jack was right but being the stubborn person she was, she was not about to admit it.

"Just come back inside where it's free and if you still want to leave in the morning I'll take you to the airport myself." He said the tone of his voice caring and like that Jack that was always calming and protecting. She slowly nodded as he grabbed her bag and walked back into the house.

The next morning Bobby woke up to 3 pairs of glaring eyes. He sighed his head pounded as he took the aspirin on the table in front of him. He looked up and the same pairs of eyes were still glaring at him with shame underlying the anger. "What?" He snapped slowly getting up and going to get a drink to cure his hangover.

"You really fucked up last night Bobby." Angel replied a safe distance from Bobby. "You royally fucked up."

"What did I do?" He asked turning away from the Liquor cabinet in the dining room.

"Well let's see, first you threatened to physically move Kaite because she was blocking the fridge and then you kissed Kaite which in turn she slapped you and packed up her shit and left."

"She left?" He asked masking his true feelings with a face of no emotion.

"No Jack talked her into staying the night at least but if she leaves Bobby, you're doing everything for us: cooking for us, cleaning for us, everything that she would do."

"I'm not fucking becoming your damn maid."

"But you expect me to be?" Kaite asked shaking her head and grabbing her bags. "Jack you said you'd drive me?" He sighed in defeat and stood up.

"Yeah I did." Jerry and Angel just watched as they started to walk out of the house and Bobby stood up going after them scowling because he knew he had to apologize.

"Wait." Jack turned and smiled a little bit but Kaite kept walking. "Will you wait a damn minute?" Bobby demanded grabbing a hold of her arm and gently turning her around. Kaite whipped around and slapped Bobby.

"Get your hand off of me." She hissed her usually crystal blue eyes gray and clouded. "Don't touch me." She growled ripping her arm from his grasp. Bobby nodded for Jack to go back into the house that he would handle this.

"I just wanted to fucking apologize for manhandling you last night." Her demeanor seemed to change when he said the word sorry, her eyes back to the crystal blue color that were always in Bobby's mind. He tilted his head to the side like a confused dog wondering what the hell had just happened. "You shouldn't leave because of some drunken mistake that shouldn't have happened. Just come back inside and we'll clean the slate."

"You think it's that easy? That coming out here and telling me you're fucking sorry will make everything okay? You're dead wrong Bobby and I'm not going back inside. I'm giving you what you want; I'm leaving and have no plan of ever fucking coming back."

"God I was so right about you!" Bobby growled his anger starting to boil. "You never really wanted a family did you? You were just looking for somewhere to live before you left never giving a damn about the sweet woman that gave you the damn world. God you're such a cold-hearted, self-centered bitch. Go back to Chicago no one wants you here anyway." His words dripped with venom and almost knocked the wind out of Kaite and it probably would have rendered her speechless if she was getting pissed like she was when he touched her.

"You think that at 16 I wanted to be up-rooted and put into a house where I knew I wasn't wanted? Did you think that I liked not living with my own damn family? I loved Evelyn after all she did for me even though I was only there for a short time, she made me feel like I was wanted after years of knowing that my parents didn't fucking wanted me. I was in the system all my life and finally I felt like I was wanted that someone actually gave a damn about me. But then you came along and treated me like I was trying to steal everything from you. I think you were pissed because I was around more than you were. But if you want it so bad, you can have it. You're the self-centered, cold-hearted bitch here, not me. You have no clue who I am!" She screamed the tears streaming down her face. She took a deep breath and picked up her bag and started walking down the street. Bobby stood in the driveway utterly speechless, as Jack, Angel, and Jerry stood in the window their mouth's hung open in shock that Kaite had finally blown up at Bobby and that she actually cried. Sophia shook her head and smacked Angel upside the head motioning for him to do something. He smiled at his girlfriend and grabbed his coat glaring as he passed Bobby taking off to get Kaite.

The cold finally got to Bobby and forced him back into the house where he was met with icy glares and the silent treatment. He sat down on the couch and turned on the game ignoring the stares from his brothers. Angel finally caught up with Kaite as she stood at the street corner sobbing and clutching onto herself for dear life. Without a word he wrapped his arms around her and held her as the sobs racked through her body.

As the tears stopped flowing Kaite pulled away from Angel and knew that he was going to persuade her to come back. "I'm not going to try and make what Bobby said seem like a good thing because to be honest it was low-blow on his part. But I am going to ask you to come back for me, Jerry, and Jack not Bobby. We need you because you are part of the family no mattered what Bobby said. I know that Jack needs you more than anybody and yeah Sophia can cook but she can't make brownies like you can. You know that you love making those brownies for me." He joked lightly poking her in the ribs. She smiled a little and but shook her head no.

"No, I'm sorry Angel but I'm not going back. I can't be in the same house as him. I just can't."

"Come on, stop worrying about Bobby. You don't give a damn about him so why bother worrying about him."

"It's not that simple Angel."

"Oh my god, you have feelings for him don't you?"

"I don't know, damn it! Ever since Evelyn said that he and I were going to end up together, it's been in my mind. It hurts to know that someone I have feelings for can't fucking stand me, so why stand where it hurts to be?"

"Because you know that once you leave you'll feel guilty for abandoning Jack and you promised you would never abandon him. Ma would want you there with us, she loved you. Now come on no more talking about it, you're doing it." Angel replied trying to be stern but he broke out into a grin, he never was really good at being stern.

"Damn you Angel." She laughed a little as Angel wrapped an air around her shoulder.

"I told you; you want to make me some brownies." He joked as they walked. "Okay serious question time. What the hell happened when Bobby touched your arm, you like almost killed him with your eyes."

"I don't wanna talk about right now, maybe someday I'll tell you but not right now." He nodded and together they braved the cold as they walked back to the house. Angel looked down at Kaite and knew that she was hiding so much and that this whole Bobby thing was just the top layer. He vowed to find out who the real Kaite was and kick Bobby's ass for hurting her in the process.


	3. One Less Layer

Kaite and Angel stopped in front of the house so Kaite could get up the courage to walk in the house. Placing a smile on her face she unwrapped her arm from behind Angel's waist and walked into the house with Angel closely behind her. "Hey Angel wanna help me make your brownies?" Angel nodded and waited a minute before following her into the kitchen shrugging his shoulders at the bewildered looks on Jerry and Jack's faces.

The next day was Thanksgiving and Kaite was up at the crack of dawn, preparing the food to go into the oven when Bobby walked in. They shared a brief moment before completely ignoring each other the tension so thick a chainsaw wouldn't have busted through it. He watched her move around the kitchen from his spot on the couch in the living room. It was only 7 in the morning and it was just the two of them and even though they weren't talking or acknowledging each other they were oddly comfortable especially after what happened the day before.

Kaite started on breakfast and knew that she was going to have to ask Bobby to wake everyone up even though the thought of talking to him made her want to scream. She moved around the kitchen with such grace that Bobby forgot all about the TV in front of him and just watched her. She was driving him crazy being in his mind 24/7, those eyes haunting every time he closed his own. She set the dishes on the table ready to set it but she forgot something and Bobby saw this as his chance to get a foot on her good side. He got up and started setting table completely ignoring her protests as he grabbed the napkins from her hands.

She just stood there in shock above the stove as he set the table and even made coffee and got glasses and mugs down before heading upstairs to wake everyone up. She was flabbergasted now, he never in all the times they had been in the same house together seen him do anything voluntarily especially setting the table. She shook off her nice feelings toward him remembering their fight the day before and went about finishing breakfast and putting the food on the table. Everyone sat around the table enjoying breakfast an odd feeling between Jack, Angel, and Sophia. Something was going on between Bobby and Kaite but no one could put a finger on it.

"Kaite you should've woke us up we would've helped you do this." Sophia complained after hearing what time Kaite got up to fix them breakfast and start preparing dinner.

"It was nothing plus I had a little help." She replied looking up and meeting Bobby's gaze each sharing a small smile. The exchange didn't go unnoticed by Angel and Jack who smiled and shook their heads. It seemed that yesterday helped bring the two closer in a way, in a fucked up way that is. Kaite stood up and started picking up dishes when the others stood up telling her to relax as they cleaned up breakfast. She smiled her thanks and sat back down taking the sports section away from Bobby and reading it sipping her coffee. He just let her take the Sports Section, he should be getting mad at her but oddly he found himself being slightly turned on that she actually liked reading the sports section.

After breakfast was cleaned up and the turkey was in the oven the boys geared up to go play hockey while Kaite and Sophia got their hot chocolate and coffee thermos's ready in case the boys needed some warm liquid. Sophia waited till the boys mainly Bobby was out of ear shot to talk to Kaite about what happened this morning.

"So what happened this morning?" Kaite looked up from fidgeting with her jacket zipper a slightly confused look on her face.

"He helped me that's it."

"Did you ask him?"

"Nope did it all himself."

"Man he must really like you." Kaite groaned throwing herself down onto the bleacher beneath her.

"Not this again, he doesn't like me as he proved last night. Now drop it." Sophia sighed in defeat and the two sat in silence for most of the game. Angel looked over and sensed the tension between the 2 girls and knew that Sophie had brought up Bobby again. Today was the day that he was going to find out about her little flip out on Bobby yesterday whether she wanted to tell him or not.

After the game Angel waited around to get Kaite alone. "Hey Kaite, could you wait up?" She nodded and stood outside of the rink.

"You guys played a great game." She praised hugging Angel.

"Thanks, um I kinda wanted to talk." He asked a little uncomfortable. He didn't know how to exactly word his question so he didn't make her shut him out and seem insincere.

"What's wrong?" She asked instantly concerned, Angel was never unsure of what to say. He could always say what he wanted without feeling and ask what he wanted without shame.

"I kinda wanted to ask you something."

"Spit it out Angel." She had a feeling what he wanted to know, she had been up all night thinking of how to tell him in the best way possible so he didn't get on the next plane to Chicago to kick Joey's ass, not that she would mind after what happened but she knew she would feel bad.

"Why'd you flip on Bobby yesterday because from where I was standing he barely touched you?" Kaite sighed and ran her hand through her hair, trying to word it correctly.

"You remember my ex boyfriend Joey, right?" Angel nodded stopping outside of the house and sitting on the front steps. Kaite sat next to him and wrapped the blanket she had with around them knowing that his story was going to take a long time. "Well I met him when I first got to Chicago and was getting a feel of the city before school started. When we started dating it was the perfect relationship. He was the perfect gentleman and I started thinking that I could spend the rest of my life with him. That lasted about a year before slowly I started to see his personality change. When we hung out with friends he started subtly putting me down, making me think that what I said was stupid. He would give me these looks that made me feel 2 feet tall and I thought he was only doing it to look like the big man in front of his friends but then he started doing in front of everyone, even strangers. I thought he would stop but then after about 2 years he started pushing him lightly when I did something wrong or gently grabbing my elbow then squeezing. I tried to leave after I came home one Thanksgiving with bruises on my elbows and Evelyn yelled at me telling me I was smarter than that. I tried Angel I really did but I couldn't bring myself to leave that security that I had been craving all my life. But for awhile it stopped and he was the Joey that I met 2 years ago but on his 21st birthday he came home drunk and started wailing on me and when I cried he hit me till I stopped. I knew that I had to get out but he would always apologize making me feel guilty for even thinking about leaving him.

I didn't know what to do, Evelyn thought that I had broken up with him but I was lying because I couldn't bring myself to leave him. Every time he got drunk I would become his stress reliever in a way and sometimes even when we were having sex he would get a little rough and soon I started to get rough back by clawing his back and chest just so I could leave a mark on him like he did on me. Towards the end of our relationship I started fighting back and one time he even called the cops and they took one look at me and the bruises on my arms and chest they took him away. He was pissed but by the time I had my bags packed and was heading back to Detroit which is when I found out that Evie had died. You don't know how much it hurt to know that she died without knowing the truth. I know you're thinking why didn't I leave sooner but when you've gone all your life without that feeling of being wanted and secure it's hard to imagine. I needed his stability and that feeling of every time when I came home he was waiting there to see me." Angel nodded his head pulling her closer to him wiping away at a few stray tears that were falling and caught Bobby's shadow in the window upstairs. Angel sighed to himself, just when he had pulled back one layer of Kaite Bobby was going to fuck it up. They stood up and went inside to warm up and finish dinner.

That night dinner Angel watched as Bobby glanced at Kaite every few seconds a sad look on his face. Angel wanted to know what was going on in Bobby's head and was going to ask him after dinner when they had a moment alone.

Bobby glanced at Kaite every few seconds, for once in his life feeling like a major ass besides the time he yelled at ma for grounding him after he was late for curfew. He should've known that something was wrong with her when ma called him in Chicago and asked if he had time to try and check up on Kaite, she said that something just wasn't right. Had he known that her dumbass of a boyfriend was hurting her he would've let her stay with him if she really needed somewhere to stay.

Bobby violently shook his head; he was supposed to hate her with every fiber of his being. He hated not having control over his own feelings. He hated it when a girl could get under his skin as much as she has in the past 2 days. He hated to admit that when she was yelling at him, he just wanted to kiss her and have his way with her right there in the driveway. Violently shaking his head, Bobby tried to focus on the conversation that Angel and Jack having while Kaite and Sophia were laughing at something. He couldn't help but smile when he heard her laugh; she had the most amazing laugh. Everything about her was amazing in his eyes; if only he wasn't such an ass to her she would probably be his. Feeling the jealously course through his body as Jack touched her arm and how she looked at with so much kindness in his eyes that it made him sick. "I'm going out." He declared standing up from the table and Angel stood up to go after him, but Kaite stood up going after him instead.

"Bobby!" She called after him pulling her the sleeves of her shirt down to cover her arms from the biting cold. "Bobby! What are you doing?"

"I'm going out."

"Why couldn't you wait till after dinner? I mean do you need alcohol and a cheap slut that bad that you would dissert your brothers on Thanksgiving?" She asked trying to keep her anger in check, but part of her just wanted to shake him and make him realize how his actions affect everyone.

"Leave me the fuck alone, you have issues that you deal with and I have mine. I need to be away from the house for awhile, got a problem with that?!" He screamed not giving her a chance to answer before turning away from her and getting in the car peeling out of the driveway and towards the bar. She sighed, she hated that he was such an ass all the time how hard was it for him to just tell her that he needed time alone? But no he had to scream at her and think that he was winning but after the whole Joe thing Kaite didn't take bull shit. Sighing she made her way back into the house to find Angel and Sophia cleaning up the kitchen.

"Hey Jack, you wanna go out with me?"

"Where are we going?"

"I was thinking the bar; I need some alcohol pain numbers." He nodded knowing full well what she was talking about. He knew almost everything there was to know about her since they were the closest in age him being 23 and her just having turned 21. He smiled at the memories from over the years and how much fun they had together on her 21st birthday.

They walked into Charlie's and sat at the bar across the room from Bobby, tonight wasn't going to be about Bobby. No she was going to let loose and have fun Detroit style. She winked at Marco the bartender as he handed her drink to her and she made her way over to the pool table where some guys were trying to hustle money out of each other. "Hey boys, mind if we join ya?" She asked holding up a wad of cash knowing that they would jump at the opportunity to take it from her.

"You and your boyfriend wanna play?" The one closet to Jack asked sizing him up making Jack a little uncomfortable. Jack looked at Kaite and violently shook his head no and Kaite's smiled deflated a little bit. Bobby clucked to himself before picking up his beer and walking over towards them.

"Yeah we wanna play." Bobby replied handing Jack his beer and grabbing the pool stick from Kaite. Kaite just stood there stunned yet she kinda knew that he wouldn't be able to resist the urge to hustle money from some dumbasses. Bobby lined up his shot and started the game feeling pretty confident that they could win; he looked up at the ceiling and hoped they would win.

Midway through the game Bobby and Kaite weren't doing as bad as Jack thought they were going to but Jack also had no clue what was going on since he left to get cigarettes because he needed to calm his anxiety. His head went back and forth between Bobby and the guy that was playing, Nick his name was or something? Jack felt like he was at a tennis match as his head kept going back and forth his fingers itching for another cigarette, but of course that pack was long gone almost an hour ago. Settling on a beer he asked the bartender for one and ordered one for Bobby and a Tequila Sunrise for Kaite since by the look on her face she was going to need it.

7 beers, 4 shots, and at least 2 Kamikazes later Bobby had beaten the guy in pool and finally both Kaite and Jack could relax. Bobby was on cloud nine and you could tell because he actually bought the guys beers before deciding by Kaite's drunkenness that it was time to head back to the house. Jack laughed as Kaite started singing her favorite song from the musical Rent, "Take Me Out" and how she was doing the dance steps as well as she could in the backseat of Bobby's car. Jack wouldn't acknowledge it but he knew that Bobby was enjoying the sight more than he would never admit to anyone. As they rode back to the house Jack got a brilliant idea to let Bobby take Kaite in a) because Bobby was stronger than Jack and b) because Jack wanted them to have to spend time together. Smiling devilishly to himself Jack waited till the car was parked in the driveway and got out before Bobby even knew what was happening. Bobby just shook his head at the fairy as he yet again hoisted Kaite up and put her over his shoulder as she was still singing at the top of her lungs. Finally they made it up the stairs, this time a little bit more difficult than the first since she was moving around and being drunk. Bobby laughed to himself when she smacked her head on the wall from swinging her head around. "That's what you get for being stupid." He told her as he laid her on the bed and he turned feeling that it wasn't right for him to undress her turned to leave the room but found himself turning around to look at her once more. "Goodnight Princess." He whispered and left the room summoning Jack to finish the job.

Bobby made his way downstairs and threw himself onto the couch, how could some girl just one girl in the matter of days come in and turn his life upside down? How could he let that happen? He was Bobby Mercer the angry pissed off one of the family 24/7 yet when she was around he could feel himself smiling like Angel did with Sophie, or Jerry with Camille. It just wasn't Bobby's style to be that happy all the time. As a matter of fact Bobby was never really happy in any relationship he was in, he was always forcing it so Ma would be happy. He wondered if she knew all along that something like this was going to happen. He sighed and got up going into the kitchen to get some water, he let his mind to wonder and he wasn't surprised to find that he was thinking about her or how sexy she looked when she was playing pool earlier with them. He smiled a little pulling the money out of his pocket and looking at it. They made a great team Bobby thought as he looked at the wad of cash in his hand. He knew that part of this belonged to Kaite and he would give it to her in the morning. His mind was still on the fiery red head sleeping upstairs in his old room as he drifted off to sleep in front of the TV.

That morning Kaite woke up and woke up as if on auto-pilot with a hangover she went downstairs and got some water throwing the aspirin in her mouth as she started the coffee maker. The events of the previous night were slowly playing in her mind. She remembered her and Bobby playing pool and then it all went hazy. She was just glad that she got home in one piece and nothing bad happened. She walked into the living room and found Bobby still asleep on the couch his blanket on the floor. She smiled a little bit before shaking her head. She wasn't supposed to feeling like this, she was supposed to hate him after what he had said to her. She was supposed to hate him and not want him to kiss her. She shouldn't have romantic feelings for him, it just didn't work. They were too alike at times to be together. She looked up and muttered sorry to Evie hoping that she was listening, she knew how much she wanted her and Bobby together but it just wasn't going to happen at least she knew Bobby didn't want it to happen. She hated to admit that she has feelings for him, maybe that she's always had feelings for him since that day he had come home to visit after Kaite had been living here for about 2 weeks. She felt herself wanting to get to know him and see what he was like but by the icy glare he gave her when he walked through the door her getting to know him was shot. There was a fine line between love and hate and boy was she dancing on it.


	4. It Wasn't A Robbery

Disclaimer: I own nothing but some of the events and some characters.

Kaite looked at the clock and sighed, she had to wake everybody up. Today the boys were going to the reading of Evie's will, Bobby and Jack thought it be best that the brothers just went and that was fine, she didn't know if she could handle it the reality of it all. She never was good with realities in certain situation, she was strong but not that strong. She decided to wake Bobby up first since Jack was probably already up along with Angel. She slowly made her way over to the couch side stepping the hockey puck and stick lying on the floor. Muttering something under her breath she bent down so she was starring Bobby in the face. Lightly shaking him she whispered his name hoping he'd wake up but after last night she knew that was going to be impossible. So she lightly smacked his shoulder and yelled his name which forced him to sit up with a start a pissed off look already on his face.

"What the fuck?" He asked not knowing that it was Kaite he was yelling at, he turned his head ready to kill someone when he noticed her standing there an equally pissed off look on her face.

"Get your ass up, you have to go to the reading of will this morning. You have 10 minutes, so go." She ordered going into the kitchen to get him some water and aspirin. "Here now go upstairs and get ready. Make sure Angel and Jack are up to." He shook his head here he was almost 30 years old and he was actually listening to a 21 year old girl. He however did not want to see her severely pissed off because he may be the tough one of the family but he was not about to face the wrath of Kaite.

Once she knew Bobby was upstairs she went into the kitchen to call Camille and see if she wanted a day off from the girls because she and Sophia needed something to do because it was getting way too boring sitting in the house all day. Moments after Kaite had gotten off the phone with Camille Bobby walked down the stairs and looked right at her. She smiled and handed him a steaming cup of coffee. "Here, you look dead." He smiled in thanks and drank the cup in one gulp before handing her back the cup and leaving with Jack and Angel.

Bobby, Jack, Jerry, and Angel all sat in front of Mr. Bradford's office for a few moments before heading in. It was time to face the music that she was really gone and that she wasn't going to come back. Once in the office Bobby could tell that something wasn't right about him.

"Gentlemen, I am truly sorry about your mother. Although I only met Evelyn the one time she made quite an impression. I know it's difficult to deal with mundane financial matters while your heart still grieves for a loved one." Mr. Bradford droned on and on as Bobby studied his face.

"How much do we get?" Jack interrupted making Bobby break his intense gaze away from Mr. Bradford.

"Excuse me." Mr. Bradford replied standing up and walking away.

"Stupid-ass Jack, what's wrong with you."

"This," Mr. Bradford set a black box in front of Jack. "was the contents of your mother's safety-deposit box. I'll leave you to look through it." Bobby opened the box and handed Jack a stack of papers and another to Jerry. Angel looked at the box.

"I got any papers in there?"

"No." Bobby replied still sifting through the box.

"I don't?"

"No."

"You got any papers in there?"

"No." Angel shook his head and stood up with Bobby taking the cash he was offering.

"Hey what about me?" Bobby looked in the box and threw the necklace at Jack.

"That'll look good on you." Jack caught the necklace and put it in his pocket. Later on that day they decided to stop at the house before heading over to the bar for some real drinks. Jack walked in the house and followed Bobby upstairs fingering the necklace in his pocket. "What do want cracker jack?"

"I think you should give these to Kaite, she deserves to have them."

"Then give 'em to her."

"You are going to give them to her." Bobby looked at Jack and could tell that he was not going to back down. Sighing Bobby carefully grabbed the necklace out of his hands and started towards the door. "She's in your old room." Nodding his head Bobby continued on his way stopping in front of the door deciding if he should knock or not. Figuring she could be naked or something he decided to knock, he knocked 2 times before he heard her muffled reply allowing him to come in. Taking a deep breath he opened the door. She was lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling soft music playing from the headphones next to her. She had tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffing.

"What's up?" She asked not bothering to see who it was, she was just too emotionally drained to care at this point. She knew if they needed something they would come find her.

"Ma had a necklace in her safety-deposit box and I thought you should have it." She sat up when she heard Bobby's voice and wiped at the tears that were still falling.

"You should keep it. Like you said you were closer to her than I was."

"No you deserve it. You were important to her so here."

"How do you know?" Lately she'd doubted just how good of a kid she was to Evie after lying to her about the whole Joe thing.

"When you were still in Chicago dating fuck head or whatever his name was she called me and asked if I could check up on you if I had time. Had I known that you were in trouble I woulda listened to her and checked up on you. She's cared about you as much as she cared about the rest of us. She'd want you to have it." He said crouching down so he was face to face with her and moved her hair to the side clasping the necklace and letting it fall. He hadn't noticed how close their faces were until he could feel her shallow breath against his lips. He looked up from her lips to her eyes and could feel himself getting lost. She starred at him wanting to move away, to break the intense gaze he was giving her but she couldn't move. It was like her heart was in control instead of her head, her head was telling her to pull away before something happened yet her heart was telling her to move closer to close the gap between them. Bobby's head was telling him that it wasn't right, it just wasn't right to be thinking about kissing someone that your brothers considered family. Time seemed to stop as the two were frozen in place both wanting to move but wouldn't move.

"Hey Bob-"Jack called walking slightly into Kaite's room just in enough time to see the two jump apart in surprise.

"What do you need?" Kaite asked regaining her composure after almost kissing Bobby.

"We're heading out Bobby."

"Oh okay. I'm coming." He replied getting up and walking out the door and past Jack that was still staring at where they were. "Well let's go." He called slightly pulling on Jack's hood so they could leave. Jack turned back to Kaite who had returned to lying on the floor this time she was playing with the necklace around her neck.

Bobby lifted up the freshly poured glass of whiskey. "Your attention please!" He bellowed earning everyone's attention. "I wanna make a toast," he raised his glass in the air waiting for everyone to do that same. "To Evelyn Mercer, the greatest mother 4 degenerate bastards ever had." He poured the brown liquid down his throat slamming the now empty glass down as his brothers followed. "Another round and some warm milk for my sister here." Bobby joked throwing back the whiskey laid in front of him.

"Jack drinks Jack. Jack drinks Jack." Jack chanted as he drank glass after glass of Jack Daniels while Angel looked at Bobby with an amused look on his face.

"He's your brother." Bobby just smirked in reply and drank his own beer as he watched Jack throw back another glass.

"Hey, that's real goddamn stuff about your mom, fellas." Jerry knew what was going to happen and knew that he wanted nothing to do with it. He stood up and shook his head putting his coat on and leaving the bar. Bobby motioned for Johnnie to pull up a chair and spill what he knew. Jerry pulled the car in the driveway and got out of the car marching up to the door and walked in hoping she and Sophia were home.

"Anybody home?" Jerry called once he entered the house and walked through the 1st floor calling out her name.

"Jerry, what's wrong? Where are Bobby and them?"

"I need to talk to you." Kaite looked at him and could tell that Bobby was up to something. She nodded and they walked into the dining room. "Bobby's planning something."

"Planning what?"

"You know Bobby, he's gonna pull some crazy shit and get someone killed. I need you to talk some sense into him."

"Bobby's not going to listen to me; we can barely stand being in the same room together."

"Just talk to him, maybe he'll listen this time." Kaite nodded and stood up with Jerry hugging him before going upstairs to grab her book. She came back down and sat in the living room and waited for Bobby to come home. Around 11:30 after Kaite had turned off the night and was about to go to sleep she heard Bobby, Jack, and Angel come in and Sophie pull Angel upstairs.

"Jack it was a questionable kill."

"What makes you think that?" Jack asked following Bobby into the house and hanging up this coat.

"Boy, it's sad, you growing up without a father. Nobody taught you anything, did they? I should've stayed longer and held your little hand, huh sweetheart?" Bobby joked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Whatever man." Jack said sharply.

"Look, sometimes pros will cover up their shots with another crime like a burglary or something. Then pay a witness to throw the cops on to the wrong suspect."

"Why would anybody wanna kill the sweetest woman in the world?"

"I don't know Jackie, I don't know." He replied grabbing a beer and going into the living room ready to relax in front of the TV. He turned on the light and jumped a little when he saw Kaite sitting on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest. She waited till Jack was upstairs before moving over bit so Bobby could sit. "What are you doing up?"

"You really think that someone killed her?" She whispered not trusting her own voice.

"I don't know, why would they? She was the best person in this whole god damn world. But I will tell you this, I'm gonna find out who did it." She looked at him and could see the determination in his eyes.

"So you're willing to put everyone in danger just to get what you want. Bobby someone could end up dead."

"Nobody's gonna get hurt."

"You can't promise that."

"No but I can try, can't I?" He asked turning towards her, blue eyes meeting dark brown. "You just have to trust me." He whispered reaching a hand out to wipe her tears away.

"Why can't you just let the police handle it? Why do you have to try and get yourself killed Bobby? Stop thinking about yourself for once and think about what could happen." She stood up her anger started to boil. "Angel could get shot or Jack or Jerry, hell even I could get shot like you'd give a damn but still someone is going to get hurt with you doing all this dumb shit."

"No one's going to get hurt, not Jerry, Angel, Jack, or even you. I just want to know who killed her, is that too much to ask for?" He asked standing up as well his eyes filled with sadness and determination. She knew that if Bobby was anything like her he wasn't going to just give up. Sighing she looked down for a moment before looking up and meeting his gaze.

"Just be careful." She whispered new tears streaming down her face, she wanted to scream that she didn't want to lose him but she couldn't put herself out there. He nodded and turned to sit back down on the couch. She watched him for a moment before walking back over to him. "Go take your old room tonight I'll sleep down here." He opened his mouth to protest but her hand shot out to silence him. "Just do it, please?" Giving in he nodded and went upstairs stopping to take one last look at her before going to bed, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

A/N: I'm trying to follow the events of the movie as close as possible but not follow it completely like Jack's not going to die but if you think something should be in the story please feel free to tell me.


	5. The Pain Will Lessen

Jerry pulled up in front of the store where his brothers were waiting. "I'm here, now what?"

"It wasn't random." Angel simply replied as he leaned up against Bobby's car.

"What?"

"The witness was paid and the gang story was bullshit." Bobby elaborated as an old man walked up to the front door of the store. Jack turned around and looked back at his brothers before walking up to the old man.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Yeah if we could have a moment of your time, sir."

"Evelyn Mercer was our mother." The older man nodded his head.

"She was good lady. I liked her very much. Let's come inside." Bobby nodded and followed the guy in. As they were talking to the store owner Kaite was sitting in the living room worrying about him. She hated worrying about people because worry meant doing nothing and she hated sitting around and doing nothing. She stood up ready to go do something when there was a knock on the door. Hoping that it was the cops coming to tell her that someone died she slowly walked to the door. She scoffed when she saw Detective Green and some creepy looking guy at the door. She never really liked Green at all, every time she and Jack got in trouble Green was always there to pick them up giving them a lecture as he drove them back to the house.

"What do you want?" She demanded not even bothering with pleasantries.

"I see Bobby's got you trained well." The creepy guy remarked earning a laugh from Kaite.

"Kaite, are the boys around?" Green asked trying to smooth the waters.

"No they're not here, why?" Kaite asked now ignoring the creepy guy.

"We want to talk to them sweetheart." Kaite turned her attention to the creepy guy and got up in his face.

"I'm not your sweetheart, dumb fuck." She spat talking a step back to calm down.

"No you're just Bobby's bitch." Green stepped in before she could haul off and hit him.

"Stop! Kaite, could you just tell Bobby that we wanna talk to him?"

"If I remember." She smiled sweetly and slammed the door in their faces and walked upstairs to take a shower she felt dirty.

Bobby stopped at the edge of the court watching the basketball players and crowd. "You guys ready?" He asked looking around at the others.

"What's the plan, Bobby?" Jerry asked hoping he at least had a clue of what he was doing.

"We're winging it, Jerry."

"We always wing it." Jerry scoffed taking a look at all the people that could potentially kill them.

"We're gonna get killed." Jack said nervously also eying the crowd.

"What do you mean 'we' white boy?" Angel mocked looking at his brother. Bobby looked at Angel and both nodded Angel going right and Bobby walking out onto the court.

"Excuse me!" Bobby yelled stopping in the middle of the court while Jerry and Jack stayed on the sidelines.

"I don't know what you think you're doing but you better get the hell out of here friend." A referee said walking up to Bobby with the ball under his arm.

"I would love to friend but I can't." Bobby replied stealing the ball and dribbling it. "Yeah I got the rock now, I got the motherfucker now!" Bobby yelled dribbling in a circle. Players started to circle him so he pulled out his gun. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." He said pointing the gun at all of them. "My name is Bobby Mercer and some of you may have known my mother. Some of you probably know that she was shot about a week ago across the street. 62 years old and murdered in cold blood. I'm looking for the witness." Jack scanned the crowd and watched as a kid got up and started towards the gym door.

"Hey no running in the halls." Jack called after him taking off to catch the kid. Bobby and Jerry soon joined Angel and Jack and after talking with Keenon they made their way over to the Gardens. Jack watched out the window as he sang a song and he spotted him.

"It's him! It's him!" Jack exclaimed getting the attention of Bobby and Angel. They took off after the kid and lost him in the elevator.

"Tell me what floor it stops at, Jack." Jack stood in front of the elevator counting the numbers along with elevator.

"3, 4, 5, 6." He ran to the stairs and flung the door open. "6, it stopped on 6." Bobby stopped and took a breath cursing his guy for living on the 6th floor. He flung the door open to the 6th floor and stepped out gun pointed and ready to shot.

"Yo, Damian, l just wanna ask you a few questions!"

"I got something for your ass." Damian replied letting 2 dogs lose. Bobby just started shooting while Damian cried not to shot his dogs. The dogs latched onto Bobby's arm and leg making him cry out in pain.

"Man help me out!" Bobby cried as Angel walked out of the stairwell. Angel grabbed the extinguisher and sprayed the dogs getting some of it in Bobby's eyes. "Get me something for my eyes." Bobby demanded once they were in the apartment. Angel handed him a bottle of water and Bobby rinsed his eyes. Angel noticed the rope hanging out the window and rushed over right as Damian fired his gun up at Angel. Angel got pissed and started firing back before Bobby got pissed and cut the rope.

The three of them walked through the snow toward Damian who was lying on the ground with his leg bone sticking out through his jeans. Damian took a little while to tell Bobby what he wanted to know but once he sang his song Bobby relented and called an ambulance. Once they entered the club and Jack stupidly pointed out the guys making them take off and Bobby cursed him under his breath. Jack was the first out of the club and had his finger on the trigger firing off the shotgun before getting in the car.

Bobby got in the car and drove off hoping that nothing bad was going to happen. He didn't need to lose anyone else right now. Bobby sped up to catch up with the guys while Angel hung out the window and returned fire.

Shots went back and forth till Bobby hit the car flipping it over. Bobby and Angel took off for the car making Jack stay back. Jack just watched as Bobby and Angel beat up the guys and then shot them killing them instantly. Jack could feel his eyes bug out of his head as they fired the shots. Bobby ran back to the car pulling Jack along with them.

When they got back to the house Jack slowly walked into the house his mind replaying the day's events, first he watched his mother get shot and then he watched the shooters get shot. He walked up the stairs and into his room not saying anything. Angel was right behind him up the stairs but he stopped at Kaite's door nodding at her to check on Jack. She was up in a flash and in Jack's room just as he started to cry. She wrapped her arms around him and stayed with him till he fell asleep before going to ask Bobby what the hell had happened today. She went downstairs and found Bobby in the kitchen with blood dripping down his arm.

"Bobby what happened?" She asked instantly at his side helping him clean up his wounds.

"Nothing happened."

"Bobby you're bleeding, that's not nothing. Here let me help you." She stated pushing his hand out of the way and getting the 1st aid kit. They sat at the dining room table and set his arm on the table. "It's gonna sting." She whispered before putting the cotton swab on his arm. He pulled it back from the sting. "You pussy." She muttered wrapping the bandage around his arm. He pulled his arm back and both sat in silence for awhile.

"We saw the videotape." He muttered after a few moments of silence passed between the two.

"What tape?"

"The surveillance tape of the night Ma died." He whispered the tears welling up in his eyes. He could see the shooters going to the back of the store and shooting her. He let a sob escape his lips and Kaite grabbed his hand giving it a light squeeze.

"Bobby it's okay." She whispered standing up and pulling him into her arms. He wrapped his arms around her without a second thought letting the tears flow. She rubbed her hands in light circles on his back hoping that she was helping. Bobby pulled away and sniffled while she wiped away his tears leaving her hands lightly grabbing his face. Bobby tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her closer to him. She moved her hands from his face to behind his neck pulling his head down to her level and Bobby closed the gap lightly pressing his lips against hers.

They pulled apart has Sophie screamed in pleasure upstairs. Bobby laughed lightly his forehead still resting against hers, a small smile on both of their faces. Bobby looked up the stairs then back to Kaite the images still in his head taunting him by playing over and over. Kaite felt Bobby tense up and knew that he was still thinking about the tape. She pulled him close to her again silently telling him that she was here for him. She pulled away and grabbed his hand leading him towards the stairs. Bobby couldn't think about anything but the tape as she led him up the stairs and towards his room. She pulled him into the room and led him over to the bed lightly pushing him on the bed. Bobby shook his head momentarily ridding his mind of the image of his dead mother and realized that he was in his old room with Kaite. "Come on Bobby go to sleep." He kicked his shoes off and laid back on the bed pulling the covers over his body. She stood up about to leave the room when his hand shot out grabbing her wrist. She turned uncertainty written all over her face. He nodded his head moving over to make room. She thought about it for a minute before changing into her pajamas and crawling into bed with him. He turned towards her sweeping a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "Are you okay?" She asked looking deep into his eyes.

The gaze she was giving him made shivers run down his spine and her finger tracing a line down his arm was comforting. He looked back up into her eyes and knew that she could tell what he was thinking. She nodded her head and moved closer to him lightly kissing him. "It's gonna take time Bobby, but the pain does lessen over time." He felt a little better when she didn't say it was going to be okay, he hated it when people said it was gonna be okay. He rested his forehead against hers just starring in her eyes, the same eyes that had haunted his dreams just nights ago. Another scream of pleasure came from Angel's room and both couldn't help the smiles that spread across their faces. Bobby leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. She had a slightly different reaction to this kiss each having a sense of urgency. The feelings that he was making her feel she hadn't felt in a long time probably to the early days of Joey. Pushing Joey away from her mind she devoted all her attention to Bobby and taking his mind off of what was going on even just for the time being. She ran her hands through his hair, down his shoulders, across his chest and settled on the hem of his t-shirt. Toying with the hem for a few moments she wondered if what they were doing was a onetime thing to him or something that could develop into something more. She wasn't prepared to face the reality that it was only a one night stand that brought along too much heartbreak. Bobby sensed that something wasn't right and had an inkling of what was wrong. Slightly pulling away he leaned up and gently pressed his lips to her forehead, trying to tell her without words that it was more than just a onetime thing.

Smiling her hands took hold of the hem of his t-shirt and yanked it over his head running her fingers over the 'No Mercy' tattoo he had spread across his shoulders. He shivered against her touch as his hands snaked up her shirt to find that she wasn't wearing a bra. Smiling devilishly he lightly sucked on her bottom lip silently begging her to open her mouth. She relented and his tongue snaked into her mouth each battling for control. Bobby grew tired of having her shirt in his way and in moments her shirt joined Bobby's on the floor. Bobby pulled away in need of air and his eyes ran over her body. She was so gorgeous and Bobby couldn't help but run his hands down her sides and up to her breasts. His thumb grazed across her left nipple eliciting a whispery moan to escape her lips. He smiled and continued his ministrations for a few moments before moving to the other one. She pulled him up pressing her lips against his kissing him passionately as she fumbled around with his pants. Smiling against her lips he pulled away and kissed his way down stopping at her neck making sure to leave a mark where no one would see it. He kissed in between the valley of her breasts taking her right nipple into his mouth while rolling the other between his forefinger and thumb. She moaned softly arching her back moving into his touch. He switched breasts and rolled the other like he did before. She loved the feelings that he was evoking from her. It had been so long since she had been with someone that she didn't know how much longer she would last.

He moved back up to her neck while his hand moved down to her shorts. He pulled the band of her shorts down and pushed them down so they weren't in his way and pulled her panties to the side inserting his finger into her hot center. He slowly moved his hand in and out as she thrust her hips against his hands. He watched her face wash over with pure ecstasy as his finger drove in and out of her. As she thrust against him she finally got his pants undone and pushed his pants down slowly dipping her hand below the waist line of his boxers. He let out a satisfied groan as her hand wrapped around his throbbing member. They continued like this for awhile before Kaite removed his hand and pulled his boxers down. Bobby kissed her passionately as he positioned himself between her legs and slowly he started to push into her making her bite down on his shoulder to muffle her screams of pleasure. He thrust his hips back and forth for awhile before he was about to hit his climax, he looked up and knew that they were both near the edge and right before Bobby captured her lips in the most passionate kiss they shared to date. Long after both had come down from their climaxes Bobby pulled out of her and fell onto the bed next to her each trying to regain normal heartbeats and breaths. Bobby rested his forehead against hers and gently kissed her his hand lingering on her cheek. They drifted off to sleep moments later, each with content smile on their faces. The fine line was starting to get a little blurry.

A/N: So there's some BobbyOC action that I hope you enjoy.


	6. One Hell of An Ass Whopping

Sophie sat at the kitchen table with Bobby yet again cleaning his wound. He knew the stuff was going to sting but still pulled his arm back because of the pain. Angel sat at the table laughing at his older brother wincing in pain at some rubbing alcohol. He walked outside and saw Detective Green and Fowler getting out of their car. "Hey y'all, cops in the house." Angel called when he caught sight of the two police detectives. Bobby muttered ripping his arm away from Sophie and demanding her to get him something to cover up his hand. Kaite appeared in the living room and threw one of Evie's robes at him. He smiled at her as he threw it on and turned around in just enough time for Green and Fowler to walk in.

"Bobby what happened to your hand?" Green asked as Bobby sat on the couch while Kaite sat down by him. The creepy guy was eyeing her up and down by the way she was dressed. Bobby noticed this and motioned for her to scoot closer to him. She nodded her head slightly and inched over so Bobby could put his arm around her making Fowler turn his attention back to Bobby.

"You know how the hockey games go, Green. Those kids are rough." Green shook his head knowing that Bobby was lying but knew better than press Bobby because he didn't want it to end in someone getting hurt or arrested.

"Where's your car, Bobby? It wasn't outside." Green asked and Sophie opened her mouth but Kaite stopped her.

"I took it to get fixed."

"Where?"

"A friend from Chicago came to pick it up; it was going to be a surprise for Bobby's birthday." She elaborated starring Fowler down. He tried to tell if she was lying but she was too good at lying for him to ever find out.

"This friend got a name?"

"Yeah, doesn't everybody have a name?" She shot back knowing that by the look on Fowler's face she was pressing his buttons. Green just laughed a little bit, she was just like Bobby, protect your own no matter how much at times they piss you off, Evelyn sure had taught them well.

"Hey, Gretzky, you know what this is?" Fowler asked holding a bag out in front of Bobby's face.

"A hair from your wife's tit?" Kaite couldn't help but laugh a little bit at Bobby's comment.

"Try from your think skull. Forensics found it on two contract killers this morning."

"Fishing for a confession with a phony hair, huh? That's an old one boys, come on Green. You know when I'll know when you got my hair off a dead body, right? When I hear the cell doors closing behind me, girls." Bobby joked resuming his position on the couch next to Kaite. He looked over at her and finally realized why Fowler was openly gawking at her. Her shirt was a low cut V that showed just the top of her chest making Bobby almost reach out and touch as he looked down the rest of her body. The shirt ended right at the top of her tight jeans that hugged her in all the right places.

"Okay then Bobby tell me what they told you." Green stated bringing Bobby out of his little day dream. "You think these guys were hired to kill Evelyn?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Green." Bobby replied folding his arms across his chest.

"Wait, Green how do you go from thug to contract killer? And if they were professional shooters, like you say they'd have never told us who they was working with anyway. Even if they got one hell of an ass-whopping." Angel joked a huge smile on his face.

"You think you're pretty cute, don't you?" He does." Fowler joked. "Everyone thinks they're smart till I bust them in the mouth." Angel stood up starring Fowler down wanting him to make the first move. Kaite stood up and got between them.

"Hey, back off asshole leave him alone. If anybody's gonna get busted in the mouth it's you so back off." She yelled ready to push him back.

"You wouldn't want to assault an officer." She threw her head back and laughed.

"Wouldn't be the first time." She joked pushing Fowler away from Angel.

"If you got something give it to me and I'll run with it. Don't think you can take Detroit all by your damn self. You're gonna keep knocking on the Devil's door and one time someone's going to answer you." Green warned before he and Fowler left. Angel shook his head before going upstairs with Sophie and Jack followed in need of a cigarette. Bobby looked over at Kaite who had a far off look on her face. This was the first time that they were alone since last night.

"He's right ya know?"

"About what?" She turned to look at him and Bobby got the chills from the intense look in her crystal blue eyes.

"One of these times something's going to happen and you're going to feel like shit. You can't do everything by yourself, Bobby sometimes you have to ask for help." He sighed and ran his hand through her hair gently cupping her cheek.

"It's going to be okay, I promise that I will do whatever it takes to make sure nothing happens." She lifted her head meeting his gaze and shook her head.

"You don't listen do you? You can't promise that someone isn't going to show up at the door and start shooting up the place." He dropped his hand and starred at her. "You just don't get it." She stood up and went towards the back door.

"Where are you going?" He asked getting up and following her.

"I'm going out."

"Kaite."

"Don't even bother Bobby; you're too self centered to care about anybody but your damn self." She grabbed her purse and keys and headed out to her car. She didn't need Bobby's bull-shit right now. She just needed to get out of that house, just when she thought that he was finally starting to warm up to her he pissed her off.

That night when Kaite returned Angel pulled her into the kitchen while Sophie was upstairs. "Angel what's wrong?"

"Will you drive me somewhere?"

"Sure, where?"

"We have to go see somebody." She nodded going back through the door confused as to why Angel was suddenly in such a horrible mood. "What's going on?"

"Jerry's broke and the insurance man said something about red flags about paying the premium which is about 400,000."

"So where are we going?"

"To meet up with one of Jerry's old union buddies."

"Oh." She pulled in front of the house and waited while Angel went in to talk to Jerry's union buddy. She waited 20 minutes till Angel came back out a confused look on his face. "What happened?"

"He says that this council man Douglas will know who Jerry got involved in."

"We better head back and talk to Bobby."


	7. How Far is Too Far?

Bobby walked into the house after talking with Mr. Bradford. So many new things were coming and Bobby didn't know what way was up anymore. He had just found out that his mother was seeing someone, her lawyer to be exact and that was a lot for Bobby to take in. Kaite looked up from her book when she saw Bobby walk in. She waited till everyone was upstairs before going to talk to Bobby who was sitting at the table sipping on a cold beer.

"Bobby what's going on?"

"Ma had a boyfriend."

"Mr. Bradford, oh that's old."

"You knew?" He asked surprised that she knew and didn't say anything.

"Well she didn't just come out and say it but I could tell by all the time they were spending together I drew the conclusion myself."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important." Bobby sighed knowing that he couldn't get mad at her; he didn't even think it was important. They sat in silence for a few moments before Kaite stood up and started to make her way upstairs. "Are you coming?" She asked turning around as he stood up.

"Do you want me to?"

"We can share the bed Bobby." Bobby nodded his head wanting to spend the night in a bed instead of the couch and ma's room was just too creepy to stay in. He followed her up the stairs and as soon as she reached the top step Bobby could hear Angel and Sophie going at it. Bobby couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. His hands found their way to each side of her waist and gripped her tightly pulling her back so she was flush against him. He leaned in close to her hear, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"I'm sorry for this morning." She shivered as he whispered into her ear reaching her hand back and grabbing his in hers. She didn't know what this was becoming but she wouldn't mind making up for a 'fight' they had this morning. Bobby smiled and lightly pushed her against the door. He needed to escape reality; he needed to focus on something else besides ma's death and Kaite was the perfect person to focus on. She snaked her hand behind Bobby's neck pulling him towards her and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Bobby's hands ran down her back and cupped her ass lifting her up so they were at the same height. She moaned in surprise as he picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist.

Bobby pulled away and adjusting her against the door so she wouldn't fall. He eyed her up and down before reaching up and pulling her hair down. She shook her head, her auburn curls falling around her face as she leaned in to kiss him again. She pushed away from the door falling out of his grip. She shyly played with the hem of her shirt before he came and pulled it off hungrily kissing her as they fell back on the bed.

Bobby pulled away and found her iPod sitting on the nightstand next to them and turned it on. He wanted this time to be a little bit more special than last night; he wanted to make her feel special after he was such an ass to her this morning. Kaite smiled and kissed Bobby again as her hands pulled his shirt off of him and threw it across the room.

Into the early hours of the morning the only sound heard through the house were the sounds of pleasure coming from Angel's room. No one knew what was going on in Bobby's room and for now that's how the two of them wanted it.

The next morning after Angel told Bobby and Jack about the council man Kaite found herself sitting next to Angel in her Escalade watching Jerry walk into the bank. She couldn't believe that Jerry was hiding something from them; it was like a slap to the face. Angel and Kaite glanced at each other as Jerry exited the bank and she nodded as Angel sighed.

Kaite and Angel sat in the bowling alley bar waiting for Bobby to show up. "So is everything good between you and Sophie now?"

"Yeah, we're all good." He replied a smirk placed on his face.

"You're so disgusting, Angel." She joked lightly pushing him.

"What about you, huh? I don't see any guys in the house."

"There are no guys Angel."

"What about you and Bobby, why didn't he sleep on the couch?"

"That's not fair that he has to sleep on the couch. So what we slept in the same bed, big deal!" She exclaimed sipping on her water.

"You slept with him!" Angel exclaimed after studying her face for a few moments.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" She starred into his eyes knowing full well that she couldn't lie about it; Angel knew when she was lying.

"Alright we did, so what?"

"Does this mean you guys are together now?"

"No we're not together now."

"Why not?"

"Because sleeping together and being together are 2 different things. I don't know if we could make it."

"I think you guys could, you just need to have faith."

"Don't tell Bobby that you know, alright?"

"I won't say a word." He replied sticking out his pinky, he knew that she was pinky promise girl always had been since they were young. He remembered the first time she had told him a secret, it was about the boy that she had lost her virginity too, it turned out to be one of Bobby's good friends Jordan and how she made him pinky promise that he wasn't going to tell Bobby. She laughed at him and linked her pinky with his. "Just promise me that you're gonna stick around."

"I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. You guys are the only family I have left, well that I know of at least." She replied pulling her pinky away from his. While Angel and Kaite sat inside Bobby and Jack had just pulled up in front of the bowling alley.

"What do you think he found?" Jack asked as they crossed the street.

"I don't know but it's something big."

"How can you tell?"

"By the sound of his voice, I know my brother." Jack nodded his head and held the door open for Bobby. They walked into the bowling alley and went towards the bar where Kaite and Angel were waiting. Bobby had to do a double take to make sure that Kaite was sitting there next to Angel, he never fingered her for one to get involved. "What's up Angel?"

"Was that council man helpful?"

"Yeah a real public servant. What are we doing here?" Kaite looked at her watch and finished off her water. "Where are you going?"

"I got something to do, I'll see you guys at home." She grabbed her stuff and headed off toward the door.

"Remember a punk named Victor Sweet?"

"I remember Malcolm Sweet."

"Victor was his nephew. Used to deliver things for his uncle. Like firebombs and beatings.

You remember. Malcolm used to love to humiliate him all the time."

"Yeah I remember him."

"Apparently, Victor got sick of the ass-whippings and sunk his uncle into the river. He owns the whole neighborhood now."

"Word around town is that Jerry owed a lot of people some money. Recognize that dude over there with the fat head."

"Yeah, that's Evander Pearson. He used to be all right, that guy. Jerry and him used to hang during the union days." Bobby commented setting his beer down and walking away some.

"He goes by Evan now and works for a guy named Victor."

"You guys are coming up with this pretty quick." Jack joked.

"Yeah we should've been cops."

"Holy shit." Jack muttered spotting Jerry walk over to the Evan guy. The three watched as Jerry handed him an envelope.

"Jerry got a big insurance check for mom's death."

"Come on."

"Yo, Evander!" Bobby called catching the big guy off guard.

"It's nice to see you boys, but we were just leaving." Evan commented hoping that nothing happened.

"You ain't going nowhere. What was you talking to Jerry about?" Bobby asked just wanting some answers and the envelope.

"Nothing, just saying hello me and Jerry go way back to the union days, you know that Bobby."

"Angel tells me you're one of Victor Sweet's boys now. Hear he's running shit like his uncle treating you like a house nigger."

"What are you thinking Evan? The dudes a punk." Angel reasoned.

"Things have changes boys."

"What's in the envelope?"

"What envelope?"

"You wanna play that fucking game with me right now?" Bobby growled reaching behind him putting his hand on the gun.

"Y'all gonna do that right here?"

"Right here."

"Hand over the envelope." Evan looked around and handed Angel the envelope before rushing out with his family. Bobby turned and headed back outside with Jack and Angel behind him.

Later on that afternoon Bobby found himself alone in the house watching some hockey game on TV. He couldn't believe the irony of the situation when Kaite walked in completely unaware that anyone was in the house. She walked in bopping her head to the song that was currently stuck in her head when she nearly fell over from the shock of seeing Bobby sitting in the living room.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she hit the floor. "Geez, Bobby thanks for giving me a heart attack." He just looked at her and laughed she looked up at him and gave in and laughed along with him. Minutes later she finally got up off the floor still laughing a little bit. "Oh I forgot, here." She said tossing him a set of keys.

"What are these?"

"These are keys to your new car."

"What?"

"This afternoon when I left you guys at the bowling alley I was meeting a friend. I had him drive a car up here from Chicago."

"Why did you do that?"

"There is no way we're going to make it with one car and there is no fucking way I'm letting you touch my car." She replied sitting down on the couch next to him.

"You didn't have to do that." She turned shocked by how sincere he sounded. Never has she ever heard him sound sincere actually sincere unless he was talking to Evie. She smiled and slid closer to him gently stroking his cheek.

"I didn't have to do it I wanted to do it." He shook his head gently bringing his hand up to run through her hair. She lifted her other hand and lightly grabbed his face bringing him closer to her. She starred straight into his eyes and moved closer stopping only millimeters away from his lips. "But you fuck up this one; you're on your own." He laughed closing the distance between them. She should've been prepared for the kiss but it still seemed to catch her off guard. She knew at that moment that she was falling in love with him, but question was how far was he going to take it?


	8. It Isn't Fair

Angel sat in front of Angel's house with Jack next to him and Kaite and Bobby in the back seat. Kaite knew that Bobby was pissed but she had never seen him this pissed. Bobby sat up and took a deep breath. "I ain't playing no more. I'm going in there and bust his melon find out what he's thinking." Bobby fumed opening the door but Kaite's hand shot out stopping him from getting out of the car.

"His family's in there." Jack reminded and Bobby looked at Kaite.

"You're gonna have to calm down." Angel demanded from the front seat neither him nor Jack able to see Kaite's hand still on Bobby's arm.

"I don't give a shit, man." Bobby replied still thoroughly pissed off that his brother lied to him. Kaite tightened her grip on Bobby's arm making him look at her. One look in her eyes and Bobby felt bad; he knew that look that was same look that Ma always gave him when he was starting to scare her. "Oh I'm calm." He sat back in his seat and Kaite moved her hand down his arm linking their hands together.

"Let me call him." Bobby just shook his head trying to calm down and not go in there and kick his ass. "Jerry."

"Yeah."

"It's Angel."

"What's up man?"

"Look we need to meet first thing tomorrow at Mom's house."

"I'm gonna kill him." Bobby threatened still thoroughly pissed off.

"We're still family, right?"

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright man." Angel hung up the phone and looked in the rearview mirror.

"Is he coming?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Angel shook his head and started the car taking off for home. Bobby slowly walked into the house the look in Kaite's eyes still embedded in his mind. He never thought he would see that look in her eyes, hell she stood up to him. He sighed and went into the kitchen to grab a beer when he saw Kaite standing at the kitchen quietly sobbing. He slowly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened for a moment by the contact but relaxed when she realized it was Bobby. She turned around and buried her head into his chest. He rubbed small circles on her back hoping to calm her down. He knew how much she kept it all bottled inside and how much it was hurting her.

"Come on." He urged pulling away and looking into her eyes. She sniffled and wiped at the tears that were still falling. "You need to sleep." She nodded her head and let him lead her upstairs. She climbed into bed and turned towards Bobby who was lying on the bed next to her. She sighed and sat up in bed bringing her knees up to her chest. Bobby looked at her as she sat there rocking slightly back and forth. "What's wrong?" He asked after a few moments of silence passed between them.

"I'm tired Bobby."

"Then sleep."

"No I'm tired of worrying about you, I'm tired of wondering if you're lying somewhere dead if something happened to you, Jack, or Angel. I'm tired of feeling like I mean nothing to you. I'm just tired of feeling like this." She took a deep breath trying to keep the tears at bay, she didn't want to cry.

"I'm sorry that you worry about me and that you feel like you mean nothing to me. I don't know how I feel about you. It's so fucked up right now. I don't know what to tell you to make you feel better or to help you figure out what's going on with us because I don't know." He sat up so he was facing her.

"I'm not asking you to propose or anything, I'm just asking what you think is going on right now."

"I don't know."

"Stop telling me you don't know!" She screamed standing up from the bed.

"What do you want me to do? Lie to you?" He screamed standing up so they were face to face.

"Ya know what? Don't even fucking bother just don't even bother." She turned and grabbed some clothes and headed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" He bellowed chasing her down the stairs.

"I'm getting the hell outta of here." She yelled grabbing her bag and throwing a hoodie on.

"Kaite." He called reaching out to grab her arm.

"Don't Bobby." She warned walking out the front door and getting in her car. She looked at him in the doorway one more time before peeling out of the driveway and driving into the night. He sighed and punched the wall next to him.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed kicking the door frame to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer and sat down on the couch.

After a long night Bobby, Angel, and Jack waited for Jerry to arrive. Bobby shot up when he heard the back door open but relaxed when he saw Kaite standing in front of the fridge. "Where were you?" Jack asked once he saw her in the doorway to the living room he heard the whole fight the night before. He knew that Bobby was upset after she left because he heard Bobby kicking shit downstairs and drinking and judging by the bottles that were sitting in the kitchen Jack knew it was a rough night. Kaite sat on the couch next to Jack and turned meeting Bobby's gaze, she nodded her head knowing what he was silently asking her. She knew he would want to talk to her after the way things were left last night she was expecting him to want to talk about it.

"What?" Jerry asked as he walked into the living room.

"You know what you did." Angel said flashing him the money in the envelope.

"No you don't know who you fucking with!" Jerry cried. "Where's Bobby?" He asked turning around to find Bobby. Bobby came out of the kitchen and punched him knocking him to the floor.

"What are you hiding Jerry? If you had something do with what happened to ma I swear to God Jerry I'll kill you right here and now."

"No Bobby No!" Sophie cried from the doorway, Jack and Kaite were frozen on the couch.

"Angel's gonna ask you some questions and brother I shit you not the time for lying is over."

"We know you're lying about your business and we know that you got mixed up with some gangsters." Angel now stood over Jerry the anger starting to boil within him.

"Y'all think I had something to do with mom getting killed?"

"You got a check for 400,000 that you just so happened to forget to mention from mom's insurance policy."

"She took that policy out for the girls, I didn't have anything to do with that."

"You made the payments, Jerry."

"Y'all tripping because l made insurance payments? I paid all her bills! Where the fuck were you! For years I took care of her my goddamn self. Y'all were around doing nothing. And you're going to tell me I killed her, come on man." Jerry pushed Bobby away from him and punched Angel in the jaw.

"So why did you pay off a killer like Sweet? And what the fuck did he do for you Jerry?"

"What did he do for me? He killed my fucking life! l put everything in that project! l bet it all trying to make something of myself! Trying to make the shit work! Then Vic's goons gonna come try to take a piece."

"You paid him Jerry. You got in bed with him."

"No, no, l didn't pay them! That's how they fucking shut me down!"

"l thought the city cut you off." Jack commented from the couch a safe distance away from the potential fight.

"Douglas? Come on, man. This is Detroit! Sweet owns Douglas! He ain't nothing but a gangster in a suit! l don't pay him, and now he shuts my loans off! End of story, end of project." Jerry yelled tired of defending him.

"So what about the 20 grand?" Angel asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"I just told you!" Kaite heard someone knocking on the door and got up to answer them.

"Your mother was a whore." She got pissed and took a step out as a snowball hit her face. She stepped out to the porch and gathered snow in her hand preparing to throw it at the asshole when she heard the gun fire. She felt the bullet penetrate her thigh.

"Kaite!" Bobby cried having heard the shot. She fell against the stairs and felt another bullet go in her shoulder.

"Bobby!" She cried. Bobby grabbed the shotgun and ran onto the porch.

"Jack! Get over here and get her out of here!" Bobby screamed going out into the street and firing at the guy that shot Kaite. The van pulled up and guys with machine guns piled out. Bobby turned and ran back into the house.

"Jack, go out back in the alley and take her to the hospital." Angel threw him the keys from the coffee table right before the shooting started. "Take Sophie with you." Jack nodded and both ran out of the house. Angel stood up firing off 2 shots before disappearing behind the couch. Bobby fired till he ran out of bullets and Angel ran out upstairs in Evie's room. Bobby threw the brick at the guy's head and ran out taking all his anger out on the guy. Angel spotted a gunman about to shoot his brother and put his training to good use. He jumped out the window and slide down the roof jumping on the guy.

Jerry sat in the living room eyeing a picture of his wife and decided to get out of the cross-fire. He got up and saw a gunman coming into the house. He grabbed the nearest thing which happened to be a knife and stabbed him over and over before running out and getting in his car.

"Bobby! Watch out for the van!" Angel yelled running to get Bobby out of the way before he was run over. Jerry drove the car into the van to save his brother. He stumbled out and Angel and Jerry ran into the house. Bobby picked up the gun and went over to the driver of the van.

"Who sent you, Victor Sweet?"

"Yeah." Bobby removed the gun. "Thank god."

"Thank god, you killed my mother and shot my girl. Thank Victor Sweet." Bobby replied putting the gun to his head and pulling the trigger. Bobby went into the house and grabbed the keys from Angel. "You guys stay here and deal with the cops." Angel went to protest but Jerry stepped forward and nodded blocking Angel from leaving. Bobby drove to the hospital replaying the whole situation. He couldn't believe that he let her get shot, he promised her that nothing would happen to her. He slammed his hand against the steering wheel in frustration as he sat in the parking garage of the hospital.

After sitting in the car for almost 5 minutes Bobby slowly got out of the car and started making his way into the hospital. He didn't know how he was going to react to seeing her all bandage up and in pain knowing that it was partially his fault that she was in the hospital. Bobby stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jack and Sophie sitting out in the waiting room with sad looks on their faces. "What's wrong? Where's Kaite?" Jack's head shot up at the sound of Bobby's voice it sounded so raw and uncut not like Bobby.

"She's in surgery, they're trying to remove the bullets but the doctor says we got her here in enough time. She should be out in a little bit."

"You guys head home, I'll stay for a bit."

"You sure?" Sophie asked standing up to stretch, truth was she wanted to go home and check on Angel. He nodded and Sophie looked towards Jack who wasn't about to move, he wanted to be there when she got out of surgery. He promised her he would be here when she got out.

"I can't go, I promised her that I would be here."

"Jack, you look like you're dying just go home and get some sleep. I'll explain to her she'll understand. I need some time with her." Jack looked at Bobby wondering what happened to his brother to make so concerned and almost afraid. No one but ma had ever had that kind of effect on Bobby. "I'll call you the minute she's out of surgery." Bobby added knowing how Jack was feeling, he was feeling the same way. Jack finally gave in and let Sophie lead him out of the hospital and to the car leaving Bobby alone in the waiting room.

Almost an hour and half later the doctor finally emerged from the operating room and made his way over to Bobby. "Are you here for Kaite?" Bobby stood up and nodded bracing himself for the worst. "Well we removed the bullet from her thigh and most of it from her shoulder. She's still a little out of it but she's starting to wake up. If you would please follow me." The doctor turned and walked off towards what Bobby thought was Kaite's room. Moments later he stopped in front of her room and smiled before leaving Bobby alone. He smiled at the nurse that was checking her vitals and sat down in the chair next to her bed. He grabbed the phone next to her bed and called Jack telling him that she was out of surgery and was sleeping.

Bobby sat in the chair next to Kaite's bed all through the night, through all the check-ups and the nurses just coming in to make sure he was okay one nurse even telling him that he could go home that she would be fine but he wasn't going to leave him alone. Kaite slept all through the night and into the early morning. She woke up around 4 in the morning and the last person she expected to see was Bobby. She looked at him while he slept his head on the bed next to his hand which was holding hers. It brought a smile to her face to see him here; she only wanted him the whole way to the hospital. Bobby woke up when he felt her hand move.

"Hey." She whispered still a little groggy from the amentia. Bobby looked at her and smiled a real smile and not a smirk.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt. I feel like such an asshole for letting you get hurt." She looked up at him and could see tears in his eyes. She sighed and ran her hand down his cheek. He closed his eyes and lifted his own hand lightly holding hers in his.

"I'm going to be okay Bobby." He looked up at her and sighed.

"I was so scared; I thought I'd lost you." He admitted feeling that there was no time but the present to tell her exactly this past day had made him realize. "I don't know why someone would want to hurt you; you weren't even involved in this whole mess."

"Bobby, just stop I don't wanna talk about it anymore." He nodded and the two sat in silence while the nurse came in and checked her bandages and made sure everything was working. Once she left Bobby sighed, everything was getting so fucked up. "Are you okay? Did you get shot?"

"No I'm fine, everybody's okay." Bobby replied gently grabbing her hand in his own. He looked at her as she closed her eyes trying to keep the tears at bay. She would never admit how scare she was for him while she was screaming in pain or how while she was sleeping she kept playing it over and over with Bobby getting shot instead of her. She was somewhat glad that she was the one to get shot instead of one of them. She didn't know what she would do if she lost one of them. She glanced over at Bobby wondering what he was thinking.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She joked making Bobby crack a little smile.

"I just can't wrap my head around why Victor Sweet would do something like this, I mean what did ma ever do to him?"

"She was going after him Bobby. When Jerry's project got shot down she went down to city hall and starting raising hell. She knew that something wasn't right, I remember one night that she told me that she had a feeling that Jerry was keeping something from her and it broke her heart to know that not even Jerry could trust her."

"He has to pay for this, I'm not going to let him just walk away from this."

"Bobby what are you talking about?"

"I'm going to go after Sweet."

"Bobby, please be careful." She warned not wanting to lose him.

"I will, I promise I'll be back." She nodded and pulled him close to her giving him a quick kiss. He stood up left remembering to have Jack come stay with her. He was going to get back at Victor Sweet no matter what it took.


	9. Softer Sides

The plan was all set, Bobby was going to get back at Sweet for what he did to his mother and Kaite. He sighed thinking about where Kaite was and how she was feeling because of that bastard. Bobby clenched his fist to keep from getting up and finding Sweet now and ending it for him. He stood as Jack entered the room and looked at him they seemed to have a silent conversation between them. Bobby reached in his pocket and handed Jack a piece of paper telling him to give it to Kaite and not to open it and Jack shook his head putting the paper in his pocket.

Jack walked into the hospital and found some guy sitting next to Kaite's bed trying to grab her hand and make her look at him and he was starting to get pissed off. Jack jumped into action and pulled the guy off of her. "Dude get out." Jack ordered roughly pushing the guy to the door and he just shook his head muttering something about being back and Jack looked at Kaite, she looked pissed off. "Who was that?"

"Joe." Jack's eyes went wide but he recovered sitting next to her bed and handing her the letter that Bobby had given him. "What's this?" She asked taking it from Jack and looking at it. Jack shrugged his shoulders and stood up.

"I'm going to get something to eat while you read it and I'll be back." She nodded and toyed with the letter as he walked out of the room before slowly opening it. She sat up in bed and looked at the letter.

_Kaite,_

_I'm sorry that you're in the hospital and that it happened to you. You shouldn't be the one sitting in the hospital with 2 gunshot wounds in your body. I can't help but think that if I hadn't been so stupid the night before you wouldn't be there. If only I had told you what I thought we were doing instead of being ass and telling you I didn't know. I only know what I want and I want you. _

_At first I'll admit that there was a time when I thought I hated you but after hearing what happened to you because of that ass__ I felt like shit because I could've helped you. I could've saved you from that and then you won't feel like you lied to Ma. _

_I will make sure that Sweet pays for what he did to you because no one messes with my girl and gets away with it. I promise that I'll be there when you get out of the hospital and that I'll always be there for you no matter what. I don't know what it is about you but I always feel like a different person around you and I'm tired of fighting it. I love you. There I said __it,__ I love you and everything about you._

_I promise that after today it's all going to change,_

_Bobby_

Kaite set the letter down on the table next to her bed and wiped at the tears that were falling. She looked up towards the ceiling and prayed that nothing happened to Bobby, Angel, or Jerry. She sniffled making sure that nothing seemed wrong before Jack walked in and slid in the note into her bag that Sophie had brought her yesterday.

Jack walked back in and noticed the smile on her face and thought nothing of it chalking it up to letter that Bobby had written her. She smiled and hugged Jack as he sat down next to her bed with his coffee cup in his hand.

"So do you know what they're planning on doing?"

"They have this whole plan that I can't know about because as Bobby and Angel say, "You'll tell Kaite and then she'll worry and she shouldn't worry." So that's about all I know, I do know that Sophie's involved somehow."

"I'm not gonna worry! I just wanna know, you know I hate being left out of things." She whined hitting the bed with her fist. "Man I wanna get outta here."

"I know, how much longer are you supposed to be in here?"

"The doctor said that since I'm not bleeding as much so now it's on a day to day basis, he's hoping that I'm out of here by the end of the week."

"But you've already been here for almost a week."

"I know, you have no idea how hard it is to be here day after day." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair; she hated the hospital and hated not being able to do what she wanted to do.

"What's going to happen after you get out of here?"

"Well I think the doctor said something about some physical therapy just to make sure that my shoulder gets back to somewhat normal and I can walk even though he's pretty sure that once the pain subsides in my leg I'll be able to walk no problem." Jack shook his head as she talked and knew she was tired of being here, everyone was tired of her being here, especially Bobby who was pulling double duty lately with getting his revenge and being there for Kaite. He smiled at the thought of Bobby actually being there for someone besides Ma and that someone being Kaite just put the icing on the cake. It was so cute to watch the 2 of them try to hide how they feel about each other.

"Alright so what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Jack asked fiddling with a loose string on his shirt. He looked at Kaite and knew that her mind was on Bobby and what was going to happen to him.

Bobby started walking on the frozen lake with his jacket flapping in the wind. He couldn't believe that some punk like Sweet would want to do something so stupid as to shoot someone that Bobby cared about. Bobby didn't care if he had guns or goons because he was so angry so pissed off that he would fight off every single one of them. But he didn't need to worry about that because they paid off his goons and now it was just him and Sweet. He smiled a sick smile at that thought; Sweet was going to pay for what he did to his mother and what just happened to Kaite. His smiled faded a bit at the thought of Kaite. She shouldn't be in the hospital and after all this was done he was going to be there for her like he promised he would.

Bobby walked up to Jerry and the rest of the guys and stood in front of Sweet who was saying some shit about him being back in town. Bobby just smirked and took off his jacket and handing his gun to Jerry and tucking his rosary into his shirt.

The cheers from the guys were not heard by Bobby since the only thing he could hear was Kaite telling him to be careful and not to get hurt. He punched Sweet one last time and he fell to the ground motionless. Bobby sighed in relief that it was done as they threw him into the river.

Jack stood up and kissed Kaite's cheek as she slept and decided to give her some time alone. He looked at the letter next to her bed and debated whether or not to pick it up and he did telling himself he was just going to skim it and not read the whole thing since he technically was invading her privacy and if she was awake she would probably castrate him in a heartbeat so quickly unfolding the paper he scanned the paper and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw in Bobby's crap handwriting, I love you. His mouth fell open and he clamped a hand over his mouth to stop any noise from coming out before folding the letter and leaving the room a smile spread across his face.

Bobby sat in the interrogation room as the cop tried to scare him and he just smirked, he knew that comment about his wife and sleeping with her would piss him off and he just laughed when the cop hit him before releasing him knowing that they weren't going to get anything out of him. He laughed as he met up with his brothers who were sporting bruises. They laughed and went up to the desk demanding their property. Bobby grabbed his stuff and without another word left the police station and took off for the hospital.

He got there just as Kaite woke up and smiled as she looked around the room with sleep still evident in her eyes. She looked right at him and instantly smiled yet frowned when she saw the damage on his face and motioned for him to come over to her. He obliged and sat on the bed next to her and her hand gently touched his cheek murmuring about being stupid. "I just had a run in with the cops that's all. I'll be fine." He assured her gently stroking her cheek smiling as she leaned into his touch. "Now let's talk about you." She shook her head no and he chuckled moving his hand down her cheek and down her arm linking his fingers with hers. "When can I bust you out of here?"

"Hopefully Friday."

"That long?"

"Trust me I know." She complained lightly drawing circles on the back of his hand with her forefinger. "I loved your letter." He looked down a bit embarrassed about his tell all. She smiled and lightly grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her. "You don't have to a be a hard ass all the time."

"But that's who I am."

"Not to me."

"You're different."

"Bobby I'm not saying that you have to be a pussy all the time but it's okay to show your softer side, I mean you had no problem doing it with Evie."

"She was different too; she was the one that told me that it was okay to let people in. She was the first person that I let in and show me what feeling loved and wanted was." He admitted yet again locking his eyes on the title almost memorizing the pattern.

"You're so fucking stubborn some times." She joked laughing as she lightly toyed with the blanket lying across her chest. "I mean why you can't just admit that you have a softer side, there's nothing wrong with it." He looked up at her and smiled.

"You shouldn't be talking about being stubborn." He replied moving closer to her. "I mean let's be honest here, you won't admit you have a softer side when it comes to me so why should I?"

"That's not true." She shot back lightly hitting his chest. "Ask Jack about what I told him on the way to the hospital. I mean I was the one shot, bleeding, and in pain yet all I could worry about and complain about was how you could end up hurt and that I couldn't handle that. I didn't care that I could've died because all that mattered was you." She admitted the tears flowing down her face. Bobby looked at her with his mouth hung open and his eyes searching her face for any indication that she was yanking his chain. He wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumbs holding her face lightly. He leaned forward so his face was inches away from hers.

"Hey, don't cry. It's all okay now. It's over. No one will touch you or me." He whispered his eyes locked with hers. She sighed and moved her good arm pulling him closer to her and he captured her lips in a sweet kiss for a few moments before resting his forehead against hers. "I love you." He whispered as they sat there forehead to forehead and eyes locked.

"I love you too." She whispered back moving so he could lie down next to her. He moved so he was lying next to her and she laid her head on his chest moving her arm so it was resting on his stomach. He smiled and linked their hands together as she drifted off to sleep for the 2nd time that day to the sound of his heartbeat.

Angel and Jack stood in the doorway of her room both with smiles on their faces after they watched the scene in front of them unfold. They were happy that both of them had finally admitted their love for each other and taking one last look at them they turned and left them alone vowing never to tell anyone of what they saw. The fine line was almost non-existent now.

A/N: So there's the next chapter and I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I'm hoping now I'll be able to update on a regular basis. I hope you guys enjoyed a peak at Bobby's softer side but have no fear it won't be around for long since there has to be some drama thrown in now that Bobby and Kaite are "together"……..that's a hint for the next chapter………..stay tuned!


	10. Missing You

Katie sat on the edge of her hospital bed and slowly stood up. She had been in the hospital 2 weeks longer than she expected and today if she could walk from her bed to the end of the hallway and back she would get to go home and she wanted to go home. She was tired of being in the same room day after day with Jack usually stopping by with Sophie or Bobby later on in the day after he got off work. She smiled when she thought of Bobby having a job, a good job too. She smiled and took a step her legs feeling a little stiff. She took a deep breath expecting pain but only feeling a little tingle and smiled taking another step. The nurse standing next to her Veronica was smiling as she slowly started walking a little bit faster. Kaite only wished that Bobby could be there to see her and she turned going out into the hallway.

Bobby stood at the end of the hallway and smiled as he watched her walking a bit faster than usual down the hall with a huge smile on her face totally oblivious to him standing there with a smile on his normally blank face with his arms crossed. When she finally made it down the hall she noticed him standing there and he wrapped his arms around her small waist and picked her up twirling her around. "You did it." He whispered lightly kissing her below the ear as he set her down she beamed and turned walking back to her room.

She walked into the bathroom and changed into her clothes pulling her long unwashed curls into a loose ponytail and finally put make up smiling as she finished with her lip gloss. It had been so long since she had worn make-up and walked out of the bathroom where Bobby was waiting for her with all of her stuff. She sat in the wheelchair and let him push her out and helped her get in the car before driving home. She looked out the window as they drove back to the house and Bobby reached over grabbing her hand turning her attention from the window. He smiled as they stopped at a red light and reached over gently kissing her happy that she was finally coming home.

When they reached home she walked into the house and hugged everyone before excusing her upstairs. She grabbed her iPod and sat on the bed glad that she was finally home and with the people she cared about. She sighed wishing that Evie was there to tell her that everything was going to be okay and that she and Bobby were going to making it because Kaite was having her doubts. Once she knew that everyone was back to doing what they had been she grabbed her iPod and her bag sneaking out of the house and getting into her car. She sat behind the wheel for a moment and smiled wrapping her hands around the wheel happy to finally be able to drive and drove to the cemetery. It was a warm day for December and she was happy that it wasn't freezing outside and pulled the folded chair out the back of her car taking it with her to Evie's grave. She walked until she found Evie's grave and sat down on the chair.

"Hey Evie, it's Kaite. You have no idea about all the crazy stuff that's been happening. Bobby, Jerry, Jack, and Angel were all out avenging your death and I guess you could say they were successful. I got shot during it but I'm okay now. At least it made Bobby realize that he loved me. What am I saying? Of course you know what's been going on, you're been watching over us since the beginning. Thank you for keeping everyone safe, it doesn't matter that I got hurt because they're still safe and I'm still breathing. I still don't think that Bobby really wants to be with me because of all the baggage I have and I think that he's finally going to grow tired of me and leave me like everyone else I loved have. I found a song that made me think of you, you would really like it if you heard it." She wiped at the tears and pulled her iPod out of her bag and turned the volume all the way up and set it on the grave.

_ I came by today to see you _

_I had to let you know _

_If I knew the last time that I held you was the last time __I'd have held you and never let go_

_It's kept me awake nights, wondering_

_Lie in the dark__ just asking why __I've always been told_

_You won't be called home_

_Until it's your time __I guess heaven was needing a hero_

_Somebody just like you_

_Brave enough to stand up_

_For what you believe __And follow it through_

_When I try to make it make sense in my mind_

_The only conclusion I come to __Is heaven was needing a hero __Like you_

_I remember the last time I saw you_

_You held your head up proud __I laughed inside_

_When I saw how you were standing out in the crowd_

_You're such a part of who I am_

_Now that part will just be void_

_No matter how much I need you now_

_Heaven needed you more_

_Cause heaven was needing a hero _

_Somebody just like you_

_Brave enough to stand up_

_For what you believe__And follow it through_

_When I try to make it make sense in my mind_

_The only conclusion I come to __Is heaven was needing a hero __Like you _

_Heaven was needing a hero __and that's you_

Kaite picked up her iPod as the song ended and wiped at the tears that were falling. "I miss you so much Evie, you were the one who made me feel like I was home after my parents died and I'll never forget what you did for you me and I'm sorry that I lied to you about Joe, I should've told you and then maybe you could've helped me get out sooner. I'm so sorry." Her voice broke and she felt her body rack with sobs. "I love you Evie." She whispered laying a kiss on the grave before standing up and grabbing her chair. She turned and wiped the tears away when she saw Bobby standing a couple of feet away from her. She sighed and fiddled with the strap of her bag. "How much did you hear?"

"Only the whole thing." He admitted unfolding his arms and looking down at the ground. "Do you really think I'm going to leave you?" He asked moving closer to her.

"If you think about it everybody that I've loved has left me." She admitted setting the chair down on the ground and then her bag on top of it. "I can't help but wondered if you're going to leave me too." She sniffled wiping the tears that were still falling. Bobby sighed and moved closer to her reaching his arms around and pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her afraid to let go.

"Come on it's cold out here." He stated pulling away from her and picking up the chair off the ground before walking towards the car.

"How'd u get here?"

"I walked." She nodded and climbed into the car starting it and driving back to the house. They walked in and Bobby led her upstairs and into the bedroom telling her to lie down. She took off her sweatshirt and jeans pulling on a pair of flannel pants and one of Bobby's t-shirts. Bobby turned to leave but Kaite stopped him lightly grabbing him by the wrist.

"Lay with me." She stated and he nodded his head waiting for her to climb into bed before pulling her close to him. She smiled and wrapped her arm around him letting the warmth of his body warm her up. Bobby smiled and kissed her forehead as they laid there. They seemed to lose all track of time as they laid there and all that matter was the two of them.

Hours later when Kaite and Bobby finally emerged from the room they found the house empty and Kaite found it comforting that she and Bobby could spend some time together in the house and not in the hospital. Bobby watched as she seemed deep in thought as she walked down the stairs. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he followed her into the kitchen. "What's on your mind?"

"How comforting it is just being you and me."

"Yeah it kinda is." He replied smiling for the millionth time that day. Every time he was around her he was always smiling now and for once he didn't care. She turned in his arms and kissed his cheek as they stood in the middle of the kitchen. She couldn't explain how she felt just standing there with Bobby in the middle of the kitchen with nothing to come between them and she wanted to stay that way.

Jack walked into the house and saw them standing in the kitchen with matching smiles on their faces and turned towards Angel and Sophie telling them to be quiet and they all headed upstairs leaving the new couple to themselves. "Well that didn't last long did it?" Kaite joked pulling away from Bobby and going toward the fridge looking for some real food to eat. He sighed and sat on the counter watching her move around the kitchen and make them grilled cheese. When she was done she handed him his sandwich with a beer and went into the dining room. He walked in behind her and sat at the table biting into his sandwich. After they were done eating Bobby cleared the table and grabbed Katie's hand kissing her hard pressing her against the fridge. She moaned into his mouth as he positioned his leg between hers. He pulled away lightly pulling his shirt off of her. She giggled as his cool hands touched her skin and looked at the stairs. "What if someone comes down?" She whispered as he kissed her behind her ear.

"Then they'll see you naked." He replied kissing her neck and playing with her bra and Kaite sighed giving in to what his hands were doing. She pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor and ran her hands over his back and settled on the buckle of his belt. He ran a finger over her nipple and she ripped his belt off and unbuttoned his pants pushing them to the ground as he pulled her pants down and slipped a finger in her. She bit down on his shoulder to keep from crying out and grabbing the attention of someone from upstairs. He chuckled as he thrust his finger in her and she released her teeth a little bit from his shoulder letting a breathy moan slip through her lips.

She looked at him as his finger moved inside her and pulled his finger out of her and thrust her hips against his now throbbing member. Bobby sighed in pleasure and picked up her leg and thrust deep inside her waiting a minute as she got adjusted to him being inside of her since it had been so long since they had been together. She smiled and kissed him hungrily running her hands down his back and resting on his ass as he thrust in and out of her. Bobby looked at her and knew her climax was coming and kissed her as she moaned into his mouth; Bobby didn't last much longer after her and came inside her. She pulled away to breath and rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh Bobby." She whispered lazily kissing his shoulder as she tried to regain her composure. Bobby chuckled and kissed the side of her neck before pulling away and getting dressed. Kaite smiled and pulled on her clothes as if they hadn't just had sex in the kitchen with everyone downstairs. Bobby followed her into the living room where she was sprawled out on the couch and sat down by her head pulling into his lap and lightly stroked her hair as they watched some movie on TV. Kaite smiled as Bobby pulled a blanket off the back of the couch as she sat up and pulled it around the two of them. It didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep and Evie smiled down at them happy to see them finally together.

A/N: So just some fluff since the next couple of chapters are going to be crazy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The Song was Heaven was Needing a Hero by Jo Dee Messina


	11. Minus 2, Plus 1

Kaite sat on the couch looking over the newspaper when Sophie came down the stairs with her suitcase. The clunk of the heavy bag on the floor grabbed Kaite's attention from the newspaper and she looked at Sophie oddly as she stood in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"What's up Soph?"

"Angel and I are moving out."

"What?!" Kaite cried throwing the newspaper down on the table as Angel came down with a suitcase of his own. "Why are you guys leaving?"

"We're getting married!" Sophie cried her sour mood replaced with a excited one as she showed Kaite the ring that Angel had given her the night before. Kaite looked up a little hurt.

"Well gee thanks for telling us little brother." Bobby replied from the doorway with a frown on his face. "I mean it's not every day that your little brother finally pops the question and moves out."

"It just happened last night and we thought it would be better if we moved out anyway." Angel defended taking a step away from Bobby.

"You guys didn't have to leave right now."

"We're not moving to another state, just down the street a bit. Plus this house is getting a little cramped." Sophie explained wanting to make Kaite feel better about them leaving.

"It was going to happen sooner or later." Angel chimed in from behind Sophie as Bobby went in and stood by Kaite.

"Well alright, I guess I won't stop you but you better not become strangers."

"Someone has to help me plan the wedding!" Sophie exclaimed giving Kaite and huge hug. Kaite then hugged Angel and she watched them get in Sophie's car and drive away.

"Is it wrong for me to feel a little happy that they're gone?" Kaite asked as she and Bobby sat in the living room hours later Angel and Sophie had left.

"Not at all, it's about time Angel started taking care of his girl." Bobby replied with a little glint in his eye that made Kaite laugh.

"You just wanted La Vida Loca out of the house." Bobby merely shrugged his shoulders trying to keep himself from smiling. They laid there for a little while longer before Bobby forced Kaite to go to bed and dragged her upstairs.

The next morning Bobby woke up before Kaite and went down to make some coffee. He was whistling some tune that Kaite got stuck in his head when he noticed a very attractive brunette sitting in the living room looking around the room. Bobby shook his head wondering if he was just seeing things but when he opened his eyes sure enough the brunette was still sitting there and just as Bobby was about to go ask the nice girl what she was doing in his house Jack walked into the living room from the kitchen and sat down next to the girl. The girl smiled as Jack pulled her closer to him and she rested her head on his shoulder. Bobby could feel his mouth hanging open and his eyes were probably bugging out of his head and before he knew it he was up the stairs and in his room shaking Kaite awake.

"What the fuck do you want?" She grumbled rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Jack's got a girl downstairs." Kaite was up from the bed in a flash and down the stairs. Unlike Bobby she didn't stand in the shadows and watch them she just charged into the room. Bobby smiled loving how demanding and in control she could be at times. She would always just go and get the answers to her questions from the source while Bobby preferred to watch and observe.

"Hey Jack and guest." Kaite called as she walked through the living room and into the kitchen.

"This is Rachel; she's going to be staying with us for awhile." Jack and Bobby both looked in the direction of the kitchen when they heard a loud bang and Bobby was in the kitchen in a flash. He sighed in relief when he saw Kaite bending down to pick the shards for broken glass.

"Who is Rachel and why is she staying with us?" Kaite hissed throwing the last piece of glass in the trash can forcefully.

"She's a girl I met back in New York and she's in town for a little bit." Jack explained hoping that Kaite would stop looking at him with such an intense glare.

"How well do you know this girl? I mean for all you know she's planning to rob us blind and slash our throats." Kaite hissed again looking to Bobby for some help. He threw his hands up in the air and took a step back.

"News flash we have nothing to steal." Jack replied looking at Bobby also who shook his head and took another step back.

"Not the point! I don't want you rushing into anything you'll regret later."

"She's in town for a couple of days that it." Jack pleaded folding his hands together and sticking out his bottom lip.

"Anything's missing and she's gone." Jack smiled and nodded pulling Kaite into his arms and lifting her in the arm. "Put me down before I kick you in the balls." Jack instantly set her down and scurried out of the room saying something like going out for awhile. Bobby waited till Jack and Rachel were out of the house before letting his laughter loose. "Nothing's funny about it, I mean how well does he know this girl? What if she's just out to hurt him?"

"Kaite, he'll be fine. He is a Mercer after all."

"Yes he's a Mercer but he's not like you and Angel."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that he doesn't getting hurt very well like you and Angel do. I'm afraid she's going to hurt him."

"You mean you think she's like Jill."

"Yes that's exactly what I mean." Bobby nodded his head now understanding where she was coming from with her frosty attitude about Rachel staying there. Bobby remembered Jill quite well even though it had been almost 4 years since it happened. It was right after Bobby left for Chicago for Hockey and Jack had met a very attractive yet mysterious brunette at school and the two became very hot and heavy. Everything seemed well enough until Bobby came home for Thanksgiving and Jill had tried to sleep with Bobby one night after everyone else had gone to bed, of course Jack didn't believe Bobby or Kaite but he did believe it when he saw it with his own eyes the next night. For the next couple of months Jack didn't speak to Kaite or Bobby because he was so hurt. Evie had finally convinced him that Jill was just a horrible person but Jack and Kaite's relationship had changed until about the time she came home for Evie's funeral.

"If she pulls a Jill I know you'll kick her ass."

"She touches you, she's dead." Bobby smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his head into her hair, god he loved her hair.

"You just have to faith that things are going to work out, I mean look at us. I highly doubt you thought that we were going to be together when you came home for the funeral." Kaite laughed and turned in his arms fiddling with the strings on his sweatshirt.

"I guess." She sighed and pulled him closer to her taking in his intoxicating smell. Kaite sighed contently when the sudden memory of Joe visiting her in the hospital. Bobby felt her body tense and pulled away holding her at an arm's length and looking her usually blue eyes that were now a dark shade of blue, he had never seen her eyes that color so it worried him. She shook her head turning her gaze away from him. Bobby sighed and removed his hands knowing that she needed her space so he kissed her cheek and told her that he was going to see Angel and left her sitting at the kitchen table.

As soon as Bobby left Kaite picked up her phone and called the one person she was dreading to face. But she knew that in order for her to be with Bobby completely she had to completely get Joe out of her head but being alone somewhere with him could end up with things getting a little too physical for her and no matter no hard she tried, Joe still scared her. She picked up the phone and saw it shaking in her hand, she took a deep breath and picked up the phone dialing his familiar yet unfamiliar number. She felt her anger rise when he greeted her with a I knew you would call me instead of hello or another greeting but they made plans to meet at Starbucks and she hung up the phone just as Jack and Rachel walked back in. "Hey Jack if I'm not back in 30 minutes spend Bobby here." Jack nodded a little confused but took the address from Kaite and went into the living room with Rachel. Kaite looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, she looked damn good.

As she drove to meet Joe her mind kept racing with thoughts of if Jack would really give Bobby the address or forget because he had company, she really hoped he didn't forget, she wanted an excuse not to talk to him anymore. She felt sick to her stomach as she walked up to the table he was sitting at with a huge smile on his face. She gripped her coffee cup harder and sat down next to him taking a careful look around her.

"So, let me guess? You finally got tired of being with that gay fairy and decided to give us another shot." Kaite set her coffee cup down and tilted her head back laughing at him.

"Yeah that 'gay fairy' is not my boyfriend just so you know. He's like my brother and no I don't want to give us another shot. You fucked me over so bad Joe and you knew it. You knew what was going on between us wasn't right but yet you had to keep pulling shit to make me stay. What you did was so horrible that part of me feeling like it was my fault."

"We had fun and you know it. You made the choice to stay and I was nothing but loving towards you the entire time. I mean I gave you a place to stay when Heather's boyfriend moved in therefore kicking you out. So don't give me any bull shit like I forced you to stay because I didn't."

"Bull shit! Heather's boyfriend didn't move in until after I moved out and if loving is what you were then damn was I brought up wrong. You have severe issues."

"You are the poster girl for having issues."

"I don't even know why I came here because I should've known that you were going to be an ass to me and fucking blame me for what happened."

"You came here because deep down you know that you still want me in your life. You can't just stumble upon what we had babe." Joe replied reaching out and lightly grabbing her chin. "You know that you still love me and are dying for me to take you back." She tried to pull away from him but he tightened his grip on her. He roughly pulled her closer so she could feel his breath on her face and it was starting to make her sick.

"Hey, why don't you get your hands off of my sister?!" Kaite sighed in relief when she heard Angel's voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Joe asked removing his hand and standing up face to face with Angel.

"I'm her brother Angel and I suggest you back up before that guy," he pointed over to Bobby who was clenching his fists at his sides. "Comes over here and kicks you ass for touching his girlfriend." Joe looked at Kaite and shook his head.

"Pathetic as the day I met you." He muttered and Angel wound back punching him square in the mouth. His head flung back making Bobby smile and nod his head at Angel. Joe left shaking his head and Kaite looked at Bobby.

"I'm gonna go get a coffee."

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked sitting down next to her. She nodded her head looking off down the street watching the cars go by. "What were you thinking?" She looked at him and he could see the confusion and hurt swirling in her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked down at her shoes.

"I wanted closure because until I was completely done with him I wouldn't be able to be with you. I know it sounds stupid but it was something I had to do." Now it was Bobby's turn to look off down the street and he sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I'm just glad that Jack called me after you left."

"What?"

"Jack called me and said that you had left moments before and something wasn't right so he told me and Angel to come check on you, I'm glad he did that."

"I'm sorry." She replied standing up and grabbing her bag. "I understand if you're mad at me. I'm heading to Chicago for a few days, so I'll see you when I get back." He looked up at her completely caught off guard as she hailed a cab and left. Angel came out moments later his smile disappearing the moment he saw the empty seat next to Bobby.

"Dude what happened?"

"She told me she was sorry and that she was going to Chicago for a few days."

"What?"

"I don't know."

"You okay?"

"I feel like I've just been dumped."


	12. Caught in the middle

Kaite sighed as she got off the plane and walked into the chaos of O'Hare airport. She gripped the handle of her bag tighter as memories of the day she found out Evie died played over in her head. She was waiting to get on her plane when she called the house hoping to remind Evie that she had to come pick her up around 1:30 and it was quite a surprise when Camille answered the phone and said that she would be picking Kaite up.

She looked out the window as the cab drove into the city and for a moment Kaite actually missed the craziness of it all before she remembered that she was happy at home with Bobby and all of them no matter how much Bobby pissed her off sometimes. Thinking about Bobby made her replay what happened before she left for Chicago in her head and every time it made it worse. She pulled out her phone and called the house. "Hello I'm not available at the moment please leave a message and I'll get back to you." She sighed as the stupid automated voice told her what to do before the beep.

"Hey it's me; I just want to let you know that I will be flying back in town tomorrow afternoon-ish and that I'm just picking up the rest of my stuff. I love you." She hung up the phone and paid the cab driver as he pulled up in front of Heather's building. She felt like she and Heather hadn't talked in forever. Bobby looked over at the answering machine and sighed, when did things get so complicated.

Jack watched from the stairs as Bobby picked up the bottle of Vodka and twist it in his hands before setting it down. Jack walked back up the stairs and into the room, Rachel looked up at him puzzled as to why his happy demeanor was now one of utter confusion. Jack shook his head and looked up at this phone and grabbed it. He seemed to be on autopilot as he dialed her number and when she answered Jack lost his train of thought.

"Hello? Jack?"

"Oh sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"Why are you in the Chicago?"

"I have stuff to pick up."

"Heather could've mailed it."

"Why does it matter?"

"Bobby told Angel that when you left he felt like he was just dumped."

"What?"

"Look I know that you're all messed up and you have your issues but please tell me that you're not going to screw Bobby over." Kaite pulled her phone away her ear and stared at it shocked; she instantly felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"I can't seriously believe that you think I'm going to screw with Bobby. I thought you knew me better." Jack felt a pang of guilt as she said he should've known better, he knew that he had made her cry.

"Kaite, that's not…." He trailed off when he heard the other end go dead and threw his phone down in frustration. Kaite hung up the phone and turned it off, her plans had just changed. She looked up at Heather who was watching her with hurt in her eyes and Kaite smiled walking over to her friend.

"If it makes you feel better, I know you would never hurt anyone." Kaite smiled and nodded her head glad to have someone besides Sophie in her life.

"I really missed you Heather." The blonde sighed and gave Kaite's shoulders a squeeze as they walked out of the apartment and down the street to get some coffee. "I mean it's hard sometimes just having Sophia around because sometimes she always sides with them and others she won't get involved at all and now this whole Jack thing it makes me wonder if I should even bother trying to make it work with Bobby."

"Hey," Heather said stopping in front of Kaite lightly grabbing her shoulders. "You love Bobby, I heard you leave the message. Don't let Jack fuck up the best thing that's happened to you in a long time."

"Can I at least stay with you for a couple of days?" Heather nodded and the girls hugged in the middle of the street. Heather hoped that this Bobby came to his senses real fast and got his ass to Chicago because if he didn't, she feared that Kaite's fears would overtake her and it would be over.

Finally Heather had talked Kaite into going home and now she stood in front of the house with the rest of her things from Heather's dreading walking into the house. She didn't know if Bobby was going to be speaking to her or not and she had no idea how to act around Jack because she highly doubted that Jack had told Bobby what he said and she wasn't going to be the one to say anything. She picked up her bags and walked into the house and found Bobby passed out on the couch, smiling a little at how cute he looked as she crouched down lightly running her hand through his hair. Bobby's eyes opened slowly and he sat up when he saw Kaite's blue eyes staring at him almost unsure.

"Hey." She said softly still crouched and Bobby for a minute didn't know what to say until he saw her stuff in the hallway.

"Are you leaving?" She followed his gaze into the hallway and her eyes widened for a moment.

"Oh no, that's my stuff from Heather's." Bobby's shoulders fell like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I was um…wondering if we could talk." Bobby nodded and stood up extending his hand to her. She smiled and took it as he pulled her up and into his arms. She sighed contently when he wrapped his arms around her and held her in the middle of the living room.

"How about we go somewhere?" She nodded and Bobby led her outside and to her car pulling out of the driveway and away from the house. Jack watched from the window as they left and hoped that Kaite didn't say anything about what he said because he really didn't mean to say it. Bobby pulled into the restaurant parking lot and both got out and he pulled Kaite close to him wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Once they were seated Bobby looked up from his menu and noticed that she was nervous.

"So how was Chicago?" He asked hoping to break the ice between the two.

"I had a lot of time to think about things about us."

"What about us?" Bobby asked worried that she was going to actually break up with him and head back to Chicago.

"Well I have this feeling that everyone thinks that I'm going to screw you over and leave, like it's been my plan all along or something."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just don't want you to feel like I'm going to screw you over or something."

"Yet again I ask what are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Kaite, I know you, something made you think that you were screwing me over, so what happened?" He asked trying to remain calm as possible and almost failing miserably. She looked at him and sighed knowing that she was going to have to tell him eventually.

"Jack called and said that you told Angel you felt like you had been dumped and then he told me that no matter what's going on with me that I basically can't screw you over." Bobby sighed when he saw her eyes welling up with tears.

"First off, I'm a big boy and don't need Jackie watching over me, secondly I don't think you're screwing me over I just think that you're having a hard time getting used to us being together as am I and yes I did feel like I was being dumped when you left for Chicago but sometimes we both need our space. So does that settle everything?" She nodded and Bobby smiled a little lightly grabbing her hand pulling her up and over to his side of the booth. Kaite lightly kissed Bobby's cheek and rested her head on his shoulder as they sat there waiting for their food. Bobby smiled down at her and vowed in his head to talk to Jack later. 'This whole mess could've been avoided had I known that Joe was in town.' Bobby thought as they ate their dinner.

Once back at the house Kaite went upstairs to put her stuff away and Bobby waited downstairs for Jack to come home. Jack and Rachel strolled in the house an hour later and Bobby pounced on Jack the moment he walked in the door. "Jackie, we need to talk." Bobby chirped from the living room in his best chipper voice making Jack inwardly cringe, he gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek as he walked into the living room.

"What's up Bobby?"

"Well I just wanted to talk to you." He continued in his chipper voice until Rachel was up the stairs and he heard Jack's door close. "I don't need you protecting me Jackie, I'm a big boy and can handle that all on my own. You don't need to tell me not to screw me over just because you feel like it and next time you have a problem with Kaite and me you bring it to me, got it?" He asked pounding his finger into Jack's chest for emphasis. Jack just nodded and left the room running into Kaite on his way. He opened his mouth to say something but she ignored him and continued down the stairs with the load of clothes in her hand, he sighed and put his head against the wall lightly banging it. Bobby sighed when he saw the hurt look on Kaite's face as she walked past Jack. He remembered something she said to him one night in the hospital about people hurting her and it hurt Bobby to see her so upset and not having anything to help it made the situation even worse for Bobby because now he was torn between his brother and his girlfriend, the two people he never thought that he would be torn between in a million years.


	13. Merry Christmas

Bobby looked over at Kaite while the whole family sat eating breakfast one morning before Christmas and then over at Jack who had the same sad face and it made Bobby feel like it was all his fault. If only he hadn't told Jack that he felt that he had been dumped and that it hurt him watching her walk away from him after the run in with her ex-boyfriend then maybe this whole mess could've been avoided. Sighing he got up from the table and took his plate into the kitchen, leaning forward on his palms looking out towards the window. He turned away from the window when he noticed her out of the corner of his eye. It had been at least 2 weeks since she and Jack had talked and he had nothing to say to make her feel better. "Hey, you okay?" She asked lightly rubbing her hand up and down his back.

"If Jack were to apologize and do whatever you wanted you forgive him?" He asked catching her off-guard her smiling slipping from her face.

"If Jack were to really mean it when he apologized then that's all that I want."

"Really?"

"Really." She replied putting her plate in the sink and moving towards the exit of the kitchen. "I'll be back later." He reached and grabbed her arm spinning her around until she was in his arms.

"I love you." He whispered lightly kissing the top of her head. She smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving with Sophie to go Christmas shopping. Bobby watched her walk out of the front door and get into her car before sighing again and going back into the dining room where Jack and Angel were sitting.

"So did you talk to her?" Angel asked as Bobby took a seat at the table. Bobby merely nodded not taking his eyes off of Jack who was starring hard at his plate. "And what did she say?"

"If you apologize and really mean it she'll forgive you."

"I've told her a million times that I'm sorry and she doesn't believe me."

"Do you really mean it?" Angel asked causing Jack to jerk his head up starring straight at Angel. Bobby absolutely loved his brother right now, he loved how he had no problem asking the question that was on everyone's mind, the one that had been burning at Bobby for days.

"I can't help it that I want to make sure that my brother doesn't get his heart broken by a girl."

"She's not just a girl Jackie, she's Kaite, the girl that you were attached at the hip with." Angel replied trying to keep Bobby in his chair and not at Jack's throat. Angel knew that since Bobby and Kaite had gotten together Bobby was a lot more willing to say how he felt when it came to her and he had made it clear to Angel that he had no problem showing Jack not to mess with her. Angel was at least trying to keep that from happening until after Christmas, then they could go at it for he cared. Bobby shook his head and stood up from the table mumbling something about going out and left the two sitting at the table.

When Kaite got home she thought that the house was empty and started to carry in the presents she had just spent 3 hours picking out at the mall. She turned from hanging up her coat and jumped back when she saw Jack standing frozen at the bottom of the stairs. The two of them seemed frozen in their places each not knowing what to do or what to say. Jack knew he should say something but he couldn't form coherent sentences at the moment since it was the first time they had been alone in the house together. Before he could stop himself words just started flowing from his mouth, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you think that I didn't think that it was great that you and Bobby were together. I know that the whole Joe thing probably had you thrown for a loop and I'm sorry that I said what I said because you aren't just some girl you're my best friend. I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed finally looking up at her as he finished. He held his breath as she stood there eyes watery and mouth open in surprise. "Are you going to say anything?"

"Did Bobby put you up to this?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him trying to see if he was lying and her eyes softened when she saw he was telling the truth. She smiled and threw herself into his arms glad that things were finally starting to get back to normal with them. For days she has been waiting for Jack to apologize so she didn't have to feel like a horrible bitch for pinning Bobby in the middle of it when it was her and Jack's fault for what was said that day. "I'm sorry that I made everyone think that I was running, I just needed to clear my head and get everything back in order." Jack waved his hand in the air dismissing everything she said knowing full well that she needed her time to get everything together.

"So what's in the bags?" Kaite turned back to the door and looked at the bags running to them before Jack could see in them.

"Nothing that you need to worry about."

"Is Bobby's Christmas present in there?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She casually replied grabbing the bags and going upstairs to hide everything before Bobby got home from wherever he was.

Bobby and Angel stood in the middle of the jewelry store, Angel trying to pick out a new engagement ring for Sophie since Angel felt that he hadn't gotten her the best ring he could and Bobby just trying to find the right present for Kaite. Sure they hadn't been dating that long but he loved her more than anything and knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, 'get that thought out of your head Bobby, it's Angel moment in the spot light don't fuck it up for him.' Bobby smiled to himself and he found the perfect gift for Kaite. Bobby was thankful and a little suspicious when he and Angel arrived back at the house that Kaite and Jack weren't there. He found the note saying that they had gone shopping and would be back in time for dinner and that they were bringing dinner home.

When Kaite and Jack returned home she was shocked to see lights on the house since the last time she had asked Bobby about it he had gotten angry and spent the night on the couch and now there were lights on the house. She smiled and stood in the front yard to look at them, this is how Evie would've wanted Christmas to be with all them home and her wish of Kaite and Bobby being together. Bobby saw her looking at the Christmas lights from the living room and grabbed his jacket before going out there and standing with her. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. What made you do it?"

"Angel said that Ma would've wanted us to do Christmas the Mercer way so we are doing Christmas that Mercer way. I see you and Jack made up."

"We've taken a step in the right direction." Bobby nodded and smiled glad that they had done it with Christmas so close and now Bobby didn't have to wring Jack's neck on December 26th.

"Let's go inside and eat." She nodded and Bobby followed her into the house looking at the sky and smiling before going into the house.

Christmas morning soon rolled around and Bobby and Angel were the first up since they had a lot to do before presents would be opened. They had decided the night before that they were going to handle the dinner and all meals that day since Kaite and Sophie had spent so much time decorating the house and making it look just like if Evie had done it and for that they were thankful. Angel worked on breakfast and Bobby worked on getting the bird in the oven before he went to get everyone up. Bobby stopped in front of his and Kaite's room and took a deep breath before going in. She was sleeping soundly still wrapped around the pillow he had placed there for her so she wouldn't wake up. He smiled and leaned down gently kissing her forehead. She slightly stirred and her eyes slowly fluttered open a smile spreading across her face. "Merry Christmas." She nodded and sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Come on everyone's waiting for us to start breakfast." She yet again nodded and threw on Bobby's hoodie and her pajama pants following Bobby down the stairs.

The breakfast dishes lay forgotten in the sink as the Mercer clan sat around the tree each taking a turn opening present. Bobby looked over at Angel who was growing more and more nervous as the girls opened their presents so they could go play instead of waiting for everyone else. Kaite sat in between Bobby's outstretched legs resting her back against his chest and she felt his heart speed up when Sophie opened her last present from Angel. Tears sprung to her eyes when Angel got down on one knee and asked Sophie to marry him showing her the new engagement ring he had gotten her and Kaite leaned back into Bobby's arms as the tears of happiness began to fall down her face. Kaite turned towards Bobby and lightly kissed his cheek when Angel said that Bobby got some of the credit since he helped pick out the ring and then he urged Kaite to open her gift. She gasped in surprise when she saw the watch she had been eying one day that she and Evie had gone to the jewelry store to get Evie's watch fixed. "How did you?" She began to ask but stopped right in the middle her focus now solely on the watch.

"I found it in Ma's room one day and though that I should give it to you." She looked up at him smiling as she lightly kissed his cheek. He motioned for her to turn the watch over and under the watch was engraved with "Always follow your heart." The tears began to flow as she read the passage knowing exactly what she was talking about. After all the commotion was over Kaite gathered up her things and took them upstairs and into her and Bobby's room. Bobby watched her walk up the stairs and he caught Angel's gaze from across the room. They shared a secret smile and finished picking up the wrapping paper that scattered the floor.

Kaite walked into the room with her pile of boxes and set them in front of the closet turning towards the bed thinking that she should make it. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a box sitting on her pillow with a note sticking out from underneath it. She looked around the room wondering how she didn't notice the box that morning when Bobby had gotten her up before going over to the box and grabbing the letter.

_Hey I love you for everything you've done to make this Christmas the best Christmas since Ma died. I thought of you the moment I saw this and I hope you love it as much as I love you._

_Love you,_

_Bobby_

She wiped at the tear that had fallen from her eye and opened the box. Inside lay a beautiful silver locket and she flipped it over smiling when she saw her and Bobby's initials engraved on the back and she gently opened the locket yet again wiping at the tear that had fallen. Inside lay a picture of them together with Evie one Christmas that she had made them take a picture with her because she wanted a picture of the two of them smiling and happy. She hugged the locket to her chest and looked up when she saw Bobby standing in the doorway a huge smile on his face. She sprung up from the bed and flung herself into his arms. Bobby laughed as she jumped into his arms and hugged her tightly to his body. "This means so much to me." She whispered pulling back slightly so she was looking in the eye.

"I'm glad you like it." Bobby admitted the smile on his face growing as she smiled. He didn't know what happened to him every time he was around her but he would always shed his tough exterior and become this soft Jell-O like thing and he smiled all the time. Angel called for them to stop going at it and join the rest of them but as Kaite went to let go of Bobby he pulled her closer and kissed her so hard she was sure if she was standing she would be a pile of nothing on the floor with a huge smile. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." She replied kissing him lightly before jumping down from his arms and walking out of the room. If only she knew just how Merry of a Christmas it really was that year.


	14. Author's note

I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to post new stuff but I'm stuck. I've been trying to write and have written numerous drafts and have hated most of them. So I'm calling out to all my readers, if you have any ideas please do not hesitate to send them to me. I would really appreciate it!


	15. A Break From All the Drama

A/N: First off I want to thank courtney for helping me out I really appreciated the help! And this chapter is a break from all the drama that has been going on throughout the story and just shows some fluff and smut between Kaite and Bobby.

Bobby sat in front of the TV, watching a hockey game on TV, completely bored. He wanted nothing more than to go out; maybe head to Johnny's for some pool or just hang with the guys, but he had promised Angel that, until the wedding, he would stay sober so as not to cause problems with La Vida Loca. It would be easier if Kaite were at home to spend time with him, but no, stupid Sophie had to drag her around and make her do almost everything for the wedding. He sighed, leaning back on the couch, fully prepared to watch the game until he passed out when the front door swung open and Kaite walked in, a slight smile on her face as she strutted into the living room.

A moment later, she was lying on top of him, kissing him as if she hadn't seen him in years. Bobby shifted so she was lying fully on top of him without breaking the kiss. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his, her eyes closed and a dreamy smile on her face.

"Hello," He joked, laughing quietly as she just snuggled closer into him.

"Let's do something." She suddenly announced, getting up and standing in front of him.

"Like what? We can't go out because there's a chance we'll drink and we can't do that, so what do you want to do?" He asked, sitting up and looking at her as if he could see the gears working in her head.

"I've got an idea." She left the room and returned twirling a deck of cards in her hand, a mischievous smile on her face and a twinkle in her crystal blue eyes. "I've got one question for you: are you feeling lucky tonight?"

"Depends on what we're playing."

"Strip poker."

Bobby smirked, looking her up and down and nodding as he stood up and walked into the dining room. She set the cards down and, deciding to take all precautionary measures, locked the doors, turned both their cell phones off, and turned the ringer on the house phone real low along with the volume on the answering machine. Bobby sat at the table, shuffling the cards as she sat down across from him. He handed her the cards, knowing that ladies always went first. As he picked up his hand, he couldn't wait to make her remove her clothes. She looked down at her hand and put her poker face on, hoping that her hand was good enough.

"Alright let's see them cards." Bobby smirked and set his hand on the table and watched her emotionless face. She looked at his three of a kind and looked at her hand.

"Put your cards down already." He whined, bringing her back to reality. She smiled and put her three kings down, trumping his three 10's. Bobby's mouth fell open but a moment later, he recovered as his hand reached down and pulled off his socks, handing them over the table. She pouted, disappointed that he didn't go for the big pieces of clothing first, which made him laugh. She handed him the deck of cards as she leaned back, already kicking her shoes off.

The moment the cards were in his hand, he knew that he was going to win. Kaite folded her cards, having absolutely nothing and decided to try and distract Bobby so she reached inside her sweatshirt and t-shirt, unhooked her bra, and handed it over to him. Bobby's eyes widened when he saw the black lacy bra in her hand and he gulped rather loudly.

"You're not playing fair." He whispered, cursing her in his head because she knew he couldn't resist her black lacy bra. Her only response was a giggle as she shuffled the cards and dealt another hand.

Almost an hour after they had started the gam, Kaite was down to her t-shirt and underwear while Bobby still had his jeans on, a smirk of triumph placed upon his face. He looked down at his hand and knew that he was going to either add her tight, clingy t-shirt or the matching pair of black lacy underwear that he knew she was wearing. He looked up into her eyes, shocked by the look of pure sex that oozed from her; she had pulled her hair from the tight ponytail and her long auburn curls fell down upon her shoulders. His mind flashed to an image of him weaving his hand in her thick hair as he attacked her mouth . She gave him her sexy smile as she placed her cards down on the table in front of her. She watched as he, as if on auto-pilot, placed his cards down one by one, laughing as she saw his royal flush. Standing up, she ever so slowly pulled her t-shirt up her toned stomach an inch with each step before she stopped in front of him, pulling it completely from her body and placing it over his head.

Bobby was assaulted by the smell of her perfume, the vanilla scent going to his head and he lost all coherent thoughts, only one thing flashing in his mind. His hands gripped her hips pulling her to him so she was sitting on his lap. He weaved his hand in her thick hair, pulling her lips to his and crashing them forcibly together as his other hand rubbed a small circle on her lower back, tracing the tattoo that he knew by memory. Her back arched into his touch as his tongue probed her mouth, dueling for control with her tongue. Bobby pulled away, resting his forehead against hers as their chests rose and fell together. He smiled against her lips as she crashed her lips against his with such force she almost knocked them over.

Bobby leaned forward, moving his hand from her hair and lightly trailing his finger down her neck and down her impressive cleavage. His thumb grazed over her nipple while his mouth followed the path of his finger, making Kaite grip his hair, pulling him even closer to her body. Bobby shifted in the chair, his hips grinding against hers. Pulling away suddenly, Kaite leaned back, smiling at him as she pulled Bobby's belt away from his torso and skillfully unbuttoned his pants, slipping her hand inside. Bobby hissed as her hand gripped his hard on, making him even harder, if it was possible.

She left a trail of hot, lazy kisses from Bobby's lips down to his pulse point, making him completely lose all control. He let her have her way with him for a few moments before he slipped his hand inside her soaking wet center, making her lean back so her upper body was lying on the table as her hands left his boxers and gripped the table while he thrust 2 fingers in and out, her screams only egging him on. Growing tired of him being the only one giving pleasure, she sat up and scooted to the edge of the table and, wrapping her hand around his cock, slowly moved up and down, her hand soon moving in time with his fingers. But her need for him grew and without hesitation, she pulled his hand away from her and thrust her hips forward, her hot and welcoming center rubbing against his now throbbing member, hinting to him what she truly wanted. Without missing a beat, he was inside her, slowly moving in and out of her, both of them wanting to draw it out as long as possible. She laid back on the table, thrusting her hips in time with his and moaning when she felt his hot mouth on her sensitive nipple, running his tongue over it with his eyes locked on hers. Her nails dug into his back every time he thrust into her. She felt her orgasm building in her toes and soon it spread throughout her body. Her back arched so she was pressed firmly against Bobby, who was rapidly thrusting into her, wanting to join her on the ride of ecstasy. With a rise of her hips, Bobby was right along with her, screaming her name as he continued to thrust in and out slowly, lightly resting his head on Kaite's shoulder as their chests rose and fell together while they fought to regain normal breathing.

Kaite sat up with her arms still wrapped around Bobby's waist and lightly kissed his shoulder. His head was still resting on her shoulder as he pulled out of her. He looked at her back and laughed, making Kaite eye him curiously. "You have my royal flush stuck to your back." She looked back and laughed while he pulled the cards off of her slightly sweaty back as she continued kissing his shoulder. Bobby slipped his boxers back on and handed her his shirt before he stood up and decided to order in some takeout. Kaite watched him walk into the kitchen to grab the phone and saw the scratches on his back. She felt bad for leaving marks that bad on his shoulders, but at the same time, she felt like she had marked her territory. Sliding off the table, she looked around the dining room and laughed at the clothing and cards lying around the room. She began cleaning up the cards and clothing. Bobby walked in and threw on his jeans before walking up behind Kaite and, gripping her hips, pulled her flush against his body, placing soft kisses on her neck.

"I feel bad." she said lightly fingering the marks on his back.

"What for?"

"The marks I left on your back; they look like they hurt." Bobby lightly laughed into her hair.

"It's worth it." She turned and wrapped her arms around his waist his arms lightly gripping her hips holding her in place. "It was totally worth it." she whispered. He bent his head and softly kissed her, lightly pushing them until she was against the wall as the kiss grew in passion. Kaite pulled away for air and smiled at him.

"I think we should do this more often." Bobby nodded, pulling away from her and taking in her appearance.

"I love you." He whispered, smirking as the blush crept up her neck. She smiled, pushing off the wall and walking towards the stairs.

"I love you, too, Bobby." He watched her walk up the stairs, feeling like the luckiest guy on the face of the earth.


	16. ATTENTION!

ATTENTION! I am so unbelievably sorry for not updating any of my stories in such a long time but I didn't really understand just how hard college was going to be and just how much work I was going to get but I am going to try and make an effort to post more often, hopefully I'll get an update posted over the weekend.

Yet again I'm so sorry that this isn't an update but I'm going to try and get some done right now!

Thanks so much for being understanding,

fightingillini


	17. A Reward For Dealing With La Vida Loca

Bobby looked at the red circle on the calendar around the date of Angel and Sophie's wedding. He couldn't believe that it had been only 3 weeks since Christmas and there was only a week before the wedding. It seemed that lately Bobby had been seeing less and less of his girlfriend and more and more of Angel and yes Bobby loved his brother but there's only so much Angel that Bobby can stand. Thinking back on it he hasn't seen Kaite in almost 4 days now. Thinking about it made him a little angry, it wasn't her wedding it was Sophie's and he wanted to see his girlfriend. Bobby looked up as Angel walked in the door an unhappy look evident on his face.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked pouring him a cup of coffee.

"I swear if I have to see Kaite one more morning at my house dude I'm just gonna go insane. I love her to death and all but all I'm asking for is one morning without her gushing over wedding shit."

"Well maybe I can persuade her to stay here for the rest of the week."

"Dude if you do that I'll give you whatever you want." Bobby laughed at the desperation in his brother's voice. He knew how crazy both the girls could get with all the wedding stuff that still had to be done.

"I'm not just doing it for you; I wanna see my girlfriend too." Bobby reminded him sitting down at the dining room table with him.

"I know but we all know that you don't want me going crazy."

"You already are crazy, you're dating Sophie." Angel mock laughed and threw his spoon at Bobby's head. Just as Bobby was about to open his mouth the front door flew open and Hurricane Kaite flew in looking around crazily. "Where's the fire?"

"There you are! Come on we have to go to the tux shop and make sure your tuxes fit." She looked up at Bobby and he could see the tiredness in her eyes and the dark circles under her eyes and shook his head.

"Right now, you're going to sit down and relax for a moment."

"Bobby there's too much to do." She replied looking around the room for something.

"And you won't be able to do it if you're passed out and in the hospital, now sit." He pointed to his chair that he had just stood up from and went into the kitchen to make her some breakfast. "Angel you go back to your house and tell Sophie to leave my girl alone for a couple of hours." Angel nodded and stood stopping in front of Kaite.

"Ya know you don't have to do everything for this wedding." Angel reminded her.

"Ang, I'm helping out one of my best friends." She replied knowing deep down at he was right but she couldn't tell Sophie no, her wedding was supposed to be perfect and Kaite was going to help make it happen.

"I understand but you need to make sure that you're keeping yourself and your relationship with my brother in the front of your mind." Kaite nodded and stood hugging him for the first time since what felt like forever. Angel kissed the top of her head and left the house leaving her and Bobby. She made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. He smiled and reached his arm behind him and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered tightening her grip around his waist.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I've been so crazy with helping Sophie with her wedding that I totally forgot to schedule you and me time. So I'm promising you right now that after the wedding it's just going to be you and me." Bobby turned and lightly kissed her. She pulled him even closer letting herself get lost in the kiss and pulled away when she felt herself getting light headed. "Mhm, I missed that."

"Well that's one of the perks of spending time with your boyfriend." She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder relishing in the feeling of being in his arms again. "Now you missy are going to march your ass upstairs and go to sleep for a little while after you eat." Kaite pulled away from Bobby a smile on her face.

"But I'm not tired." She whined sticking her bottom lip out for effect.

"I don't care, now eat and then you're upstairs to bed." Kaite bit into her toast glaring at Bobby the whole time. She wiped the corners of her mouth when she was done and threw her napkin on the table. "Upstairs." He ordered finishing the rest of his coffee.

"I'm not moving." She replied stomping her foot a little and jokingly staring Bobby down.

"Fine." Before she knew what was happening Bobby had thrown her over his shoulder and was marching her upstairs. She squirmed and lightly hit his back in hopes that he would put her down but Bobby's grip only tighten and finally she gave up when he opened the door. He lightly threw her down on the bed and smiled triumphantly. Kaite smirked then pulled Bobby down onto the bed catching him off guard but thankfully Bobby put his arms out to brace his weight so he didn't crush her. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him playfully. Bobby flipped over so she was on top of him and wove his fingers in her hair. It had been so long since Bobby was able to spend more than 5 minutes with Kaite and he was determined to make the most of it. As the kiss intensified the mood was ruined when Bobby felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Before she could look at it Bobby whipped it out of her pocket and tossed it across the room. She smiled and roughly kissed him slipping her hands under his t-shirt and running her hands over his chest. Bobby smiled into the kiss pulling her closer to him probing every corner of her mouth with his tongue. She moaned pulling away as his hands slid under her shirt and he moved his mouth to her neck.

Hours later Kaite woke up in a tangled mess of sheets and Bobby's legs. She smiled and snuggled closer into him a sense of euphoria washing over her. She was glad that for at least a couple of hours all the drama and stress of the upcoming wedding wasn't on her mind. She sighed knowing that she was eventually going to have to find her phone and get back to Sophie and to the wedding. As much as she loved Sophie and Angel she couldn't deal with the two of them by helping to plan the wedding, she was neglecting her own relationship and she didn't want to lose Bobby over something as dumb as helping one of her friends plan their wedding. As she moved to get up and get the phone Bobby's grip tightened around her waist. "Don't." He warned with his eyes still closed. She sighed and tried to pull out of his grip. "Leave it until tomorrow."

"Bobby I can't."

"I swear if you even try to get up and get that damn phone I'm gonna tackle you and tie you to the bed." He threatened wide awake now and starring at her with such intensity she had to laugh.

"You would love to tie me to the bed wouldn't you?" He smiled and nodded his head teasing her by lightly running his finger up and down her bare back. She sighed again in pleasure leaning up and lazily kissing his neck and cheek. "I'm hungry." She whined in his ear her breath making him shiver. Bobby smirked and ran his tongue down her neck from her ear to right under her chin almost making her melt into his arms. "I'm hungry for food, Bobby, not you." Bobby laughed and kissed her. He sat up and pulled on some sweats leaving the room grabbing her phone on the way. Kaite waited a few moments before getting up as well and throwing on one of Bobby's t-shirts and walking out of the room wondering where her phone had ended up.

Bobby stood in front of the fridge doubling between looking for some food and checking the missed calls on her phone and laughing when he saw that most of them were from Sophie and Angel. He slipped her phone into his gym bag when he heard Kaite coming down the stairs. But when he saw her clad in only his t-shirt and her hair a mess from this morning, he thought she was a goddess. He swore that every time he saw her he fell even more in love with her. She walked into the kitchen and hopped up on the counter watching Bobby standing in front of the fridge.

"We have nothing good to eat, let's order something." She nodded and reached for the phone while opening the drawer that was filled with various menus. After they ordered Sophie burst into the house with Angel trailing behind her like a dog with his tail between his legs catching Bobby and Kaite both off guard.

"Why haven't you answered your phone all day?"

"What the hell Ang?" Bobby yelled looking between a very pissed off Sophie and Kaite, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I could only distract her for a little bit Bobby I tried I really tried."

"Sophie calm down." Kaite tried reasoning with her but Sophie was pissed.

"I've been calling all day and you haven't answered, don't tell me to calm down!" Sophie yelled finally letting the stress and frustration wash over her.

"First off, don't yell at me. Second I'm sorry that I wanted to spend the day with my boyfriend. Third it's not my wedding so I shouldn't be doing as much as I am doing for it. I think you can handle something by yourself for one day. Tomorrow I'm taking the guys to go get their tuxes fitted and to make sure that all the bridesmaids have gotten their shoes and everything. So calm the fuck down." The two girls starred at each other as if trying to figure out the next move. Bobby was quick to jump into the middle before the verbal fight became physical.

"Okay I think you two need a break from each other. Ang I think you should take Sophie and go home and I'll see tomorrow." Sophie let Angel lead her out of the house and Bobby went towards Kaite who slammed her fist onto the table before walking into the kitchen.

"That ungrateful bitch, I do so fucking much for her and she has the nerve to yell at me for taking a day to be with my BOYFRIEND! Well fine she can plan the rest of the wedding herself I'm not doing a damn thing and maybe I won't be her fucking maid of honor." Bobby just stood in the doorway and let her vent because he knew that she just had to get it out of her system. "I don't understand how I can be made out to be the bad guy when I've done more work for this wedding than she has. I mean who has their maid of honor do EVERYTHING for their wedding? I love Angel and all but I don't think that I can go to the wedding and be okay with it." She stopped slamming things and looked up at him waiting for him to say something.

"Hey Angel's on your side right now, so just calm down and eat with me. Let's put this whole thing behind us and just enjoy a quiet evening to ourselves." She nodded and wrapped her arms around him for the millionth time that day. No matter how many times she hugged him she still felt safe every time she was in his arms. They spent the rest of night watching a movie on TV and enjoying the peace and quiet of the house.

The next day at the crack of dawn Angel was at the house venting to Bobby about the night before and just how pissed off Sophie was. "She doesn't want Kaite in the wedding or even at the wedding. She feels like K should be worshipping the ground that Sophie walks on because she chose K to be the maid of honor and not one of her other close friends."

"Well Kaite feels the same way about the wedding so I don't know what we're going to do."

"I'm not gonna not let her come to the wedding. I mean I have a say in who comes right?" Bobby nodded as Kaite came down the stairs.

"Hey Angel, sorry you had to put up with Sophie last night." He shrugged his shoulders and hugged her.

"You have been her right hand girl for the past 3 weeks and you shouldn't have to be spending all your time with her. You have every right to spend time with Bobby and not have to worry about matching colors or checking on flower shit."

"Angel don't worry about it, I was more than willing to help but I'm not gonna do everything. Now it's almost 8:30 and the tux shop opens at 9 so in order to save Angel another night of La Vida Loca yelling Angel should go get Jack up and Bobby shower and get dressed. I'll be waiting down here with breakfast." Bobby laughed shaking his head but knew not to question her orders and together the brothers marched up the stairs.

When Bobby came down stairs twenty minutes later true to Kaite's word there was breakfast on the table and hot coffee waiting for them, Angel sat down and began eating while Bobby at least took a minute to thank her for making him breakfast while she was on the phone calling all of the groomsmen.

What was supposed to be an easy morning tux fitting was a complete disaster, out of the 7 groomsman only 3 tuxes fit properly and those happen to belong to friends of Angel's in from the Navy. Kaite felt a false sense of easiness wash over her since they were the first 3 to try on their tuxes but as soon as Jerry tried his on she knew that it was going to be a long morning. They had been there for almost 2 hours now and Kaite's patience was wearing thin, she still had to meet with the bridesmaids for their fitting since Sophie had already called her and apologized for being such a bitch. Kaite hoped and prayed that Jack's tux fit him because it was down to him and Bobby and she just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. Jack came out a huge smile on his face as he walked over to the mirror his tux fitting him perfectly. Kaite smiled and walked over to him making sure that it fit and then looked at Bobby who did not look like he wanted to spend his day trying on a tux. Sighing he made his way into the fitting room and went to work putting on his suit. Bobby stepped out of the fitting room a few moments later and instantly grabbed the attention of Angel, Jack, and Kaite who were the only ones left in the shop.

"Damn Bobby." Angel commented watching Kaite's shocked expression.

"Yeah who knew you could clean up so well." Jack added now looking between his brother and his girlfriend who had yet to utter a word. Before they could say anything else Angel's phone was going off and he was forced to leave taking Jack with him so Jack could talk to the DJ about the music selection. Kaite was in awe of how nice and hot Bobby looked in his tux.

"If I'd known that all it took to make you speechless was to put on a tux I woulda done it a _long_ time ago." She mock laughed and smacked his shoulder as he turned towards the mirror.

"You look great, Bobby." He smiled into the mirror as she fixed his tie and peered over his shoulder.

"Come on I do believe that I have to get you to your dress fitting." She nodded kissing his cheek before pushing him towards the fitting room. Bobby quickly changed and they left the shop both hoping that the dress fittings took no time at all. Bobby walked into the dress drop and was assaulted by the high pitched excited voices of 6 girls chatting away with each other and instantly regretted telling Kaite that he would go with her. He watched in amusement as she slapped on a fake smile and walked excitedly over to one girl. "Mia! It's so great to see you, sorry I'm late but the guys took longer than expected. Is everyone here?" Mia nodded and hugged Kaite. Bobby saw her whisper something in Kaite's ear and then saw Kaite laugh and Bobby wondered what was going on because when Kaite looked at him there was a look in her eye that made Bobby feel a little uneasy.

To say that Bobby stood out like a sore thumb in the dress shop would've been an understatement. He, clad in a sweatshirt, jeans, and work boots, didn't exactly fit in with the bright colored, nicely clothed girls around him. He looked at Kaite and they shared a look each fighting the urge to laugh at how excited the girls were about wearing a dress for a couple of hours. Finally after about an hour and half of sitting there and watch girl after girl come out of the fitting room it was finally Kaite's turn and after she tried on her dress they could leave and go do something that would make Bobby feel more manly. As soon as Kaite walked out of the fitting room in her dress Bobby's mouth fell open.

"Well had I known that all it took to shut you up was to put on a dress I woulda done it the day I met ya." Kaite joked watching his eyes wash over her body. Bobby looked up and smirked as he walked over to her.

"I can't wait to take you out of that." He replied almost laughing at the shocked expression on her face. "I'll be in the car." He turned and laughed as he walked out of the store and to the car. Kaite shook her head trying to clear her mind of the risqué images of her and Bobby and went back into the fitting room. Bobby smiled as she walked out of the shop and got into the car.

"That was mean."

"What? Can't a guy tell his girlfriend that he loves sleeping with her?"

"That is not what you did, Bobby, and you know that." He only smirked and nodded his head. She swatted his chest as he started the car and drove out of the parking lot. Bobby watched as Kaite got out of the car and walked into the flower shop and from where Bobby sat she put an extra bounce in her step and an evident sway in her hips almost as if trying to drive Bobby out of his mind. He didn't know what happened every time he was around her but he seemed to think about her with no clothes on calling his name. He was brought out of his happy place by the closing of the car door and Kaite leaning over and whispering in his ear. "Ya know if you hurry up with your errands today we could be having some serious fun." He smirked loving it when she tried to bribe him to do things faster but nothing was going to deter him from hanging out with his friends today, not even his girlfriend swearing off clothes for the next 3 days.

"Now you know that tonight is the bachelor party and nothing you could do will deter me from hanging out with my friends." Kaite pouted but nodded her head knowing that she wasn't going to be able to get him to spend the night with her so giving up she sat back in her seat and took out of her phone silently telling Bobby that she had nothing left to say to him. The silent treatment continued until they got home and before he could talk to her she was in the house and in the kitchen looking for something to eat. He followed her into the house and leaned against the doorframe watching her move around the kitchen. "Are you mad at me?" She looked at him without answering and went back to making herself some nachos. "Why on earth would you be mad at me?" He asked standing up straight and looking at her as she stopped dead in her tracks and waited a few moments before turning around at starring him down.

"I'm not mad at you, okay? Now you have to get ready for your guys night so move it." She smiled at him, a genuine smile and kissed him pulling him flush against her slightly deepening the kiss before pulling away. "Please have fun for me tonight, okay?"

After he was showered and dressed he headed downstairs to find Kaite sitting in front of the TV her eyes glued to whatever was on the TV and when Bobby entered the room he found her starring at the screen but not really watching it and when he went to walk over to her and kiss her Angel burst into the house a huge smile on his face with the rest of the guys including Jack who looked like they had already starting drinking. He looked between Kaite and Angel and without a second thought he walked over to Kaite and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving with Angel trying to ignore the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Kaite starred straight at the TV not even registering what was playing on the screen in front of her. She kept hearing Mia's comment over and over in her head, "You have some competition girly, Bobby's ex Nicole is here." Kaite didn't ever remember hearing about a Nicole, she was sure that one of the guys would have told her about a girlfriend of Bobby's. Standing up determined to find out who Nicole was she marched up the stairs and into Evie's room. After searching for almost an hour she finally came across a box of pictures of Bobby and Nicole who looked like she hadn't changed since the picture was taken however long ago it was. She saw the happiness clearly written all over their faces the love evident in their eyes. She dug through the box some more and found a black velvet box with a letter attached to the back.

_Bobby,_

_I am so glad that you have finally found the one to settle down and spend the rest of your life with. Nicole is the perfect girl for you and I cannot wait for her to part of the family. So to help make that a reality I am giving you the ring that my mother gave to me and I know that Nicole will love it. I love you so much._

_Love always,  
Mom_

Kaite wiped at the tears that were falling. "I guess her wanting him and I together was a lie." As the statement left her mouth she began quietly sobbing.

Bobby sat at the bar with Angel and his friends watching them drink shot after shot and couldn't bring himself to down at least one. The nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach when he left the house had only intensified when they got to the bar and Bobby feared that it had something to do with Kaite and the reason why she stopped talking to him today. He took one last look at Angel and then back at his shot before deciding that he had to get rid of the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Hey Angel, I'm sorry but I gotta go." Angel looked up at his brother after slamming down his shot glass noticing the worried look on his face.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Something's wrong with Kaite." Angel nodded waving Bobby off before going back to the freshly filled shot glass in front of him. Bobby walked out of the bar and got in the car the only thought on his mind being Kaite and as soon as he was in the driveway he raced into the house needing to know that she was okay. He checked the living room and the kitchen before going upstairs and finding her kneeling in the middle of Evelyn's room quietly sobbing. Bobby was instantly at her side pulling her into his arms gently rocking her back and forth while whispering comforting words in her ear. Minutes later the tears are still running down her face she realized that Bobby was sitting there. "Hey what's going on, I didn't mean to make you that upset." She shook her head wiping the tears from her face as she leaned back from him.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"But you're crying and you weren't talking to me earlier." She sighed shaking her head again and shoved the box in front of her towards him. He looked at her as she sat away from him waiting with unshed tears in her eyes for him to open the box. When he opened the box he picked up the pictures of him and Nicole. He looked at her as she wiped the tears that were now falling. He wondered why she was looking at pictures of him and Nicole and getting upset, that part of his life was over and he was happy and in love with her. Before he could open his mouth and ask her she thrust the black box into his hands with the letter. "Kaite."

"How long ago was it?"

"2 years ago." He sighed hating it when he made her cry.

"I think that you should make Evelyn's wish come true."

"What?" He asked completely confused as to what she was talking about.

"Evelyn wanted Nicole part of the family and I think you should honor her wishes."

"No."

"No?" She asked finally looking at him.

"No I'm not gonna back to Nicole just because Ma says that she was perfect for me doesn't mean that it was true. Yes I dated Nicole but I wasn't going to marry her, she wasn't the perfect girl for me. She was too much work for me and I wasn't in love with her. I only dated her to make Angel happy. You on the other hand are perfect for me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, you are strong, independent, feisty, and can put up with my shit more than anybody I know. You are the perfect girl for me."

"Evelyn wanted you to marry Nicole, though."

"She told me when Nicole and I broke up that she may have said that she wanted me to marry Nicole but she really wanted me to wait for the perfect girl and she was talking about you. She knew that we were going to be great for each other and don't tell me we're not. Don't tell me that you don't feel safe every time you're in my arms, don't tell me that you feel your heart pound in your chest when I kiss you, don't tell me that you don't get an electric shock when we're having sex, and don't tell me that every time I tell you I love you that you don't feel like your hearts going to explode in your chest. I fucking love you and who gives a fuck about Nicole. I wouldn't go back to her if she was the last girl on earth." He finished his speech and looked at her watching the tears stream down her face and he couldn't help but feel anger towards Mia who was the one that had put the thought of doubt into Kaite's head. He finally stood up and pulled her into his arms completely picking her up off the ground and holding her as close to him as humanly possible.

The next few days were filled with far less drama than the day with Bobby and Kaite almost breaking up and Kaite almost not being in the wedding and when the wedding day approached everyone was just ready for it to be done, so much drama had surrounded the wedding that all the participates, Angel and Sophie included, just wanted to get the ceremony over with and head off to the reception to have fun.

Sophie stood in front of the mirror twirling to the left and right and smiling at herself. "Sophie you look amazing." Kaite complimented leaning over her shoulder and smiling at her. "Today is going to be a great day."

"I hope so."

"No doubt about it." Mia piped up from the corner where she was sitting with Nicole and a few of the other bridesmaids. Sophie and Kaite shared a look since Kaite had told Sophie everything that had happened the day of the dress fitting.

"Don't worry about it, Bobby was right." Kaite's mouth fell open in shock. Sophie looked at her reflection in the mirror and laughed. "Yes I just said that Bobby was right but in this case he is, you are perfect for him and Nicole was not the right girl for him. She was too high maintenance for him and I'm surprised they lasted as long as they did. You are the girl for Bobby and it's only a matter of time before you are the one walking down the aisle."

"When did you get so pro Bobby?"

"I know that it seems like Bobby and I don't like each other but since the two of you have gotten together he's been a little bit nicer plus I saw what happened to him while you were in Chicago. So I'm warming up to Bobby."

"Aww Sophie, you actually like Bobby." Kaite cooed moving away from Sophie before she hit her.

"Come on let's get this show on the road shall we?" Sophie asked finally ready to walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Angel Mercer. Kaite smiled at Sophie and held out her bouquet also ready for her and Angel to get married. It had been a long couple of weeks and the sooner they got the show on the road the sooner they were going to be done. Kaite and Sophie hugged each other right before the doors opened the first bridesmaid walked down the aisle. Kaite took a deep breath and put on her smile as she stepped up and began walking down the aisle her eyes locking with Bobby's and the smile on his face made her smile much less forced and more genuine. Bobby watched her walk down the aisle in absolute awe, he knew that she was hot and everything, but today she looked absolutely stunning. The way her curly hair fell in waves and the way that her dress hugged her body Bobby swore that he had died and gone to heaven. How he ever got this lucky he would never know but boy was he glad that he did. Bobby looked at Angel and saw the anxious excited look on his face and had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. The music started as soon as Kaite was in her place and the small crowd stood all eyes falling on Sophie.

As soon as Sophie was next to Angel the ceremony began the absence of Evelyn made it hard for the Mercer boys and Kaite to keep a dry eye throughout the ceremony. It was hard for Angel to stand up at the Alter and smile at his bride when he knew that the one woman that had made the biggest difference in his life was not sitting in the audience smiling up at him as he married Sophie. As soon as the ceremony began it was over and it was time for the reception and Bobby and Kaite had to give their speeches. Kaite was more than ready to stand up and talk about Angel and Sophie but Bobby could do without giving a speech.

Angel sat down at the head table with Sophie on his left and Bobby on his right. He looked over at Bobby lightly nudging him telling him that he had to stand up and give his speech. Bobby looked over at Kaite who nodded and smiled at him almost telling him that he could do it. Bobby reluctantly stood up and hit his spoon against his champagne glass a few times to grab the attention of everyone in the room. Bobby glared at Angel who just smiled a huge smile at him making Bobby want to smack that smile off of his face, Angel knew that Bobby hated giving speeches. "Well first I'd like to thank everyone for coming today and supporting my brother on the biggest day of his life. I know it meant a lot having everyone here after the tough couple of months we've had. Angel and I were talking this morning about how hard it would be for him to stand at the altar and marry Sophie without our mother being there. I know that Evelyn wasn't actually our biological mother but I know that ma loved us all and she would've loved to be here today, hell even Kleenex woulda loved her because she'd have been so happy that the tears wouldn't stop flowing all day. Congrats little brother you finally got the girl even though u decided to marry La Vida Loca." Angel smiled at Bobby's speech standing up and hugging his brother while both Kaite and Sophie laughed at Sophie's affectionate nickname that she had finally grown used to. Now it was Kaite's turn and she unlike Bobby loved having attention on her.

"First I'd like to say congratulations to the happy couple for finally making it down the aisle and in one piece no doubt. I love both of you and I know that you're going to have a lot of happy years together. I know that we were missing one key member of the family today but Evie was here in spirit. She loved both of you and wanted you guys to be together and happy. So to keep my speech short and sweet so we can get onto having some fun if everyone will raise their glass to the happy couple, congrats again guys may you always be happy and in love." She raised the glass to her lips and took a sip resisting the urge to chug it down. She sat back down and soon everyone was eating and making small talk but Bobby couldn't seem to keep his mind in the conversation. Finally the dinner dishes were cleared and the real fun began. Angel and Sophie stood up for their first dance and Kaite looked over at Bobby finally taking in the picture of him in his tux. She moved over taking the chair that Angel was sitting in before he got up to dance with Sophie. "Hey." Bobby turned and smiled at her happy to be talking to her for the first time in 2 days.

"Hi."

"It was a beautiful ceremony."

"Yes it was." He replied looking back over at Angel and Sophie before turning his full attention back to his girlfriend. "You look amazingly beautiful." She smiled and blushed, her gaze falling to the floor. He smiled and lifted her chin with his index finger. "I love you." He whispered lightly kissing her completely blocking out everything that was going on around them. She was the one that deepened the kiss pulling Bobby closer to her. He pulled away an evil smirk on his face as he rested his forehead against hers. "Miss me much?" She smiled at him and nodded her hands tugging on the lapels of his jacket.

"Maybe we could slip away?" She asked looking around the room and noticing that more and more people were on the dance floor making it easier for them to slip away. Bobby nodded and slid out of his chair and looked around before extending his hand to her and pulling her out of her chair. They swiftly walked out of the reception hall and walked down the hallway slipping into an empty room. The minute the door was shut Bobby had her pinned against the door attacking her mouth. Moaning as Bobby's tongue invaded her mouth Kaite pushed back knocking him a bit off balance. Smirking Kaite took the opportunity and turned pushing him against the door. Bobby only chuckled moving his mouth from hers to trail kisses down her neck and to the top of the dress. She shivered in pleasure but a knock on the door and Jack's voice broke the couple apart. "Hey guys! Sophie and Angel want to see you!" He yelled knowing that they were in there and had a pretty good idea of what they were doing but he wouldn't let his mind dwell on it too much because that was weird. Bobby walked out of the room smoothing the wrinkles out of his jacket and grabbing Kaite's hand cursing Angel and Sophie out in his head for breaking the moment between him and Kaite. "Oh well we'll just have to feign exhaustion and live early." She joked wrapping her arm around his waist and falling in-step with him as they re-entered the reception hall heading for the happy couple. "What's up guys?"

"Well we wanted to thank you guys for giving up so much to help plan this wedding so Angel and I decided that we would give you guys something."

"Sophie the gifts last night were enough." Kaite replied.

"No I want to give this to you guys because I feel like I need to make it up to Bobby for taking his girlfriend away from for so long, so Angel and I booked you guys a trip to Lake Tahoe."

"Angel, you guys shouldn't do this, you guys should take the trip and use it for yourselves."

"Bobby just accept the gift Sophie and I are heading to Hawaii and we need to thank you guys for everything that you done and it's also our way apologizing for all the drama the wedding has caused." Bobby looked at Kaite who sighed and nodded knowing that there was no way that they were going to get out of taking the trip. Both smile at Angel and Sophie hugging each of them. "Now you two should get out of here and get ready for your trip, you leave tomorrow morning and have fun." Bobby nodded and grabbed Kaite's hand yet again thanking Angel and Sophie.

"What the hell just happened?" Kaite asked as they walked out of the reception hall and towards her car looking back at the hall and shaking her head.

"We just got a free trip to Lake Tahoe for putting up with La Vida Loca."

"Score!" They both exclaimed at the same time making the other laugh. "I told you it was all going to pay off." Kaite replied as they pulled away from the reception hall.

A/N: YAY! An update, finally! I'm sorry for taking so long but I hope that giving you a longer update will help make up for taking so long and I'm going to try and post sooner, so tell me what you think about the new chapter, Bobby and Kaite in Lake Tahoe I wonder what will happen?


	18. The Perfect Way to End a Perfect Trip

The scene was set: Lake Tahoe in February, snow falling outside, the fire crackling in their room, rose petals spread around the room, candles adding an ambient glow to the room, champagne, chocolate, and strawberries next to the bed. The plan was simple, tonight on their last night in Lake Tahoe Bobby was proposing. The ring is a 10k white gold diamond engagement ring he had picked up at Kay Jeweler's a week after Christmas.

Picking up his fork Bobby tried with all of his might to stop his hand from shaking, he couldn't draw attention to himself, she would think that something is up and it would ruin everything he had done today and he was determined to make today perfect. It was their 3 month anniversary; a little too soon to be proposing marriage in any other case but their relationship was different. This proposal has been in the works since the first night they had spent together.

"Hey, you okay?" Kaite asked bringing Bobby out of his intense stare.

"Yep, just fine."

"You sure, you were kinda just starring out into nothing." She replied taking another sip of her wine.

"I was captivated by your beauty. You look absolutely stunning." He smoothly replied reaching across the table and gently squeezing her hand.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She complimented glancing briefly down at his dubbed 'un-Bobby' like clothing. Sure the button-up shirt and sweater were the polar opposite of the normal clothes that Bobby usually wore but he wanted tonight to be special.

"I don't hold a candle to how amazing that dress looks on you." He smiled when she dipped her head as the blush crept up her cheeks; he always loved making her blush. Sitting across from her he realized just how well they complimented each other. Of course, to those who didn't know the two they just saw them as hard edged kids from Detroit, but Kaite wasn't like that around those that she loved. She was a sweet person who like Evelyn always put those she loved in front of herself; she was always putting Bobby's needs before hers and deeply cared about Bobby something that made him the luckiest guy in the world. His only wish would've been that Evelyn was there to see her dream basically coming true.

"This food was amazing!" She gushed setting her fork down on her empty plate.

"I'm glad you liked it, do you think you could handle some dessert?" He asked as the busboy came over and cleared their plates.

"Depends on what you have in mind." She replied finished off her glass of wine and smiling warmly over at Bobby.

"I have a surprise for you up in the suite." Smiling she nodded her head as Bobby stood behind her pulling her chair out for her before extending his hand to her and leading her out of the restaurant. The ride to their suite in the elevator was silent as Bobby began to run over what he was going to say to her when she opened the door to their suite and saw everything, he just hoped that she said yes.

When they arrived at their room Bobby handed Kaite the key motioning for her to open the door, shaking her head at Bobby she pushed open the door and took in the sight in front of her. Turning back towards Bobby with her mouth open she lost all trains of thought going through her head. "Wh.." She started turning back towards the room walking into the room a short distance before turning back towards Bobby. Bobby followed her into the room watching as she followed the rose petals to the bedroom where the real surprise was.

He stood in the doorway of the room and watched her twirl around taking in the fire in the fireplace and all the candles and rose petals spread across the room. "What is all of this?" She asked watching Bobby walk towards her stopping just a few inches in front of her and dropped down onto his knee. Again her jaw fell open as he grabbed hold of her left hand.

"Kaite, I know that we've only been together for 3 months but I can't imagine living my life without you by my side. So Kaite will you do me the honor and marry me?" He asked pulling the black velvet box out of his pocket and opening the box. Stunned her eyes glanced from the ring to Bobby's face, her mouth had suddenly gone dry. With words having failed her she nodded her head vigorously wrapping her arms around his neck as he stood up twirling her around the small room.

She watched him slip the ring on her finger immediately captivated by the shining of the diamond off the candle light. "It's perfect." She whispered after moments of silence her hand now level with her face as she watched the diamond sparkle.

"Perfect ring, for a perfect girl." He replied lightly kissing her behind her ear.

"I love you." She replied turning and wrapping her arms around his waist resting her forehead against his.

"I love you too."

"I can't believe you did all of this without me knowing." She exclaimed pulling away from and walked over towards the bed. 'Wow she sure does have a short attention span.' He thought as he walked over towards the nightstand opening the bottle of champagne. "Seriously how did you pull this off?"

"I have my ways." He replied handing her a glass of champagne. "All that matters is that you said yes."

"Did you ever doubt that I would?" She asked now sitting with her back resting against the headboard of the bed.

"Honestly I thought that you were going to say that it was too soon and that we should wait to make sure it was something that we both wanted." He replied taking a large sip of his champagne.

"Babe" she started lightly caressing his cheek. "Honestly I've been waiting for this moment since we started dating." He softly chuckled and leaned in kissing her. Pulling away she set her glass on the nightstand and slid down the bed lying underneath Bobby running her hand through his hair she whispered, "This is the perfect way to end a perfect trip." Bobby couldn't agree more and kissed her enjoying their last few moments of the trip before they headed back home.

**Authors Note: I know that it's been awhile since I updated but time just seems to slip away from me. I hope you guys liked this chapter and that you'll stay tuned for the next installment which should be coming soon and as soon as the semester is over I will spend the time I have off of school to update more frequently so please hang in there.**


	19. Surprises All Around

As soon as Kaite and Bobby stepped off the plane and returned back to the house Kaite wished that they were back in Lake Tahoe. Sophie swarmed them asking question after question about their trip and when she caught sight of the ring Kaite could've sworn she lost her hearing from the unhuman squeal of excitement.

"Oh! We have to start planning; this wedding is going to be big." Sophie gushed holding Kaite's hand close to her face examining the ring.

"No La Vida Loca we haven't decided when the wedding is so just cool her jets and wrangle in your horses." Bobby reasoned pulling Kaite's hand out Sophie's face and pulling her away from the group. "Now we're going to unpack." He pulled Kaite out of the living room and up the stairs.

"Thank you Bobby. I don't want to think about planning another wedding right now." Kaite said once their bedroom door was shut.

"When would you want to get married?" Bobby asked abandoning the idea of unpacking his bags and leaning against the wall that held the closet.

"As soon as possible but I don't want the same drama to happen that happened with Sophie's wedding. I want it to be low key with just close family and friends." Bobby smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"See I told you that you were perfect for me." Kaite laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him flush against her.

"Why is that?" She asked lightly playing with the hair at the nap of his neck.

"If you had told me you wanted a big wedding we would've had a problem. I'm not that keen on the big wedding idea. Big wedding means big money." He supplied leaning his forehead against hers and beginning to pull her backwards towards the bed.

"What if I told you that my dream wedding was a big wedding on the beach with the sun setting on us?" She asked smiling as he sat down on the bed pulling her down with him so they were laying side-by-side. Giving him the look that she knew he couldn't resist.

"That's not fair; you know that I would give you anything you wanted." Bobby whined letting his hand drift from its spot on her hip to the small of her back.

"That's because you're a big softie." She shot back resting her hand on his hip looping her index finger through his belt-loop.

"Only with you babe, only with you." He replied lightly kissing her. "Now let's talk about this wedding thing."

"You don't have to worry about anything; I'll take care of it. You just need to tell me who you want at the wedding."

"Hearing you say I'll take care of everything makes me a little nervous."

"That hurts a little bit Bobby." She replied pouting for effect.

"You'll bounce back." He smoothly replied suddenly looking up at the door as loud screams could be heard from downstairs. Both looked at each other before springing up and running out of the room and down the stairs seeing Sophie jumping into Angel's arms and squealing in delight both wearing overly happy smiles.

"What the hell is all the screaming about?" Kaite yelled instantly quieting the happy couple.

"I'm pregnant!" Sophie exclaimed kissing Angel once again and Kaite and Bobby turned to each other a look of horror on their faces, but both covered them up with smiles and turned back towards Angel and Sophie.

"That's great Sophie!" Kaite exclaimed hugging Sophie while Bobby congratulated Angel making a comment about it being scary that Angel was reproducing.

"Actually what will be scary is when you reproduce." Angel replied smiling in satisfaction when Bobby became angry.

"Now Angel I take that as a personal insult if Bobby actually does reproduce most likely going to be with me so that hurts Angel." Angel's smile slipped from his face. "And for insulting me I'm not going to make you brownies like I was going to in celebration." Bobby laughed watching Angel's mouth fall open and then he instantly began to pout.

"Bobby tell her to make me some brownies." Angel whined turning to Bobby thinking that his pout would actually work on Bobby.

"Sorry Ang, that face won't work on me. Hey babe, can I still have some brownies?" Bobby asked fighting back the urge to smile.

"Of course." She replied kissing him on the cheek before walking into the kitchen to begin making brownies.

"Now that's not fair!" Angel cried falling back on the couch still pouting.

"How is it not fair Angel? You insulted me so you don't get brownies."

"But why does Bobby get brownies?"

"I get brownies bro because I'm on her good side right now." Bobby replied dodging the pillow that was flying at his face.

"Key words being right now Bobby." Kaite reminded from the kitchen before turning the mixer on.

Bobby laughed as he watched Angel stick his nose in the air and inhale the smell of hot brownies coming from the kitchen. "Dude I'll steal some for you." Bobby whispered making sure that no one was listening almost as if they were planning on robbing a bank. Angel smiled and nodded slipping his pout back on when Kaite walked out with the pan of brownies in her hands and walking over towards Bobby. "Bobby, do these look good to you?" She asked deliberately screwing with Angel.

"Yeah they look fine and smell fantastic too." Kaite smiled and nodded pulling the brownies away from Bobby waving them in front of Angel before leaving the room to let them cool before putting frosting on them. Bobby watched her walk out of the room and laughed at the look on Angel's face as he watched her set the brownies down and leave the room his eyes never leaving the pan.

Kaite laughed at Angel shaking her head as she began walking up the stairs suddenly noticing that she had yet to see Jack. Bypassing her and Bobby's room she walked over to Jack's door lightly knocking and waiting a few moments for him to answer but when none came she lightly pushed the door open and walked into the room.

"Where did he go?" She asked deciding to check the closet and drawers finding that all of his drawers were closed and that his closet only held random t-shirts that Kaite was sure didn't fit him anymore. Taking another look around the room Kaite didn't know whether to be worried or happy that Jack was finally going to move on out his own as sat down on Jack's bed. "Bobby!" Kaite called now moving off of the bed and towards the door waiting for him to come up the stairs.

"What's up?" Bobby asked at the bottom of the stairs not really wanting to climb the stairs unless he had to.

"Come here." She commanded walking towards the top of the stairs a very serious look on her face that worried Bobby a little bit. Kaite turned away from the stairs as he jogged up the stairs walking back into Jack's room.

Bobby walked from the landing straight into Jack's room his questions slipping from his mind as he took in the empty room. "Where's Jack?" Bobby asked taking a seat on Jack's bed next to Kaite joining her in looking around the room. "Why would he leave without telling anyone?" Bobby asked being the first to break the silence that had fallen over the two.

"You don't think that something happened do you?" She questioned panic beginning to slip into her voice.

"No if something happened all of his stuff would probably still be here but maybe he told Angel or Jerry where he is."

"Yeah maybe." She replied still looking around the room as Bobby stood from Jack's bed and walked towards the stairs.

"Yo Angel, come up here!" Bobby called leaning against the door that led into his and Kaite's room.

"What's up?" Angel asked stopping at the top of the stairs looking between Bobby and Kaite who was in the doorway to Jack's room.

"Have you talked to Jack lately?" Bobby asked hoping that Angel had just forgotten to tell them that Jack was away.

"I haven't talked to Jack since before we left for the honeymoon, why?" Angel asked not fully understanding what was going on.

"He's not here, all of his stuff is gone." Kaite explained worry flooding her voice. Bobby moved from the doorway to their room towards Kaite and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her flush against him.

"Don't worry about it, he's probably visiting friends in New York or something. Let's not jump to any conclusions just yet, okay?" He asked looking down at Kaite who nodded resting her head on Bobby's shoulder. "Angel call Jerry and ask him to come over here, we need to get to the bottom of this." Angel nodded turning and going back down the stairs.

"What should I do?" Kaite asked wiping a tear from her eye as she lifted her head from Bobby's shoulder.

"I want you to relax and try not to worry too much."

"What if something happened to him, Bobby?" Kaite asked, minutes ago she was laughing at Angel as he starred down her brownies and now she was fighting back the tears as she worried about what might have happened to Jack.

"Babe, don't worry about it. I'm going to find him and get to the bottom of this." Bobby replied hoping that she wouldn't worry about it too much.

"Do you think he's with Rachel?" Kaite asked already going back into Jack's room to search for Rachel's number.

"I'm going to go talk to Jerry, okay?" She nodded tearing apart Jack's room to see if he had written down Rachel's number and left it in the room. Bobby went downstairs to fill Jerry in on what was going on and he couldn't help but hope that Jack had told Jerry where he was going.

"What's going on Bobby?" Jerry asked the pervious excitement in his voice from hearing about the engagement to worry about whatever Bobby had called him over to the house for.

"Have you talked to Jack lately?" He asked sitting on the couch right inside the living room entryway.

"Yeah I talked to him the other day, why?" Jerry asked sitting on the chair closet to the fireplace.

"So you know where he is?" Angel asked sitting on the edge of his seat.

"What do you mean, 'where he is'? Where would he be?" Jerry asked leaning forward a little bit his eyes a little wide.

"All of his stuff is gone and I can't find her number." Kaite replied directing the first part of her statement at Jerry and the last part at Bobby as she stood in the doorway of the living room.

"Last time I talked to Jack he was with some friends and they were going to head down to Chicago to see some concerts."

"Has he called you since?" Bobby asked feeling a little bit better that Jack might just be in Chicago at some concerts.

"No I haven't talked to him." Jerry replied sighing quietly.

"I'm going to call Heather and see if she saw him." Kaite announced already pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"How do you know if she was at the same show?" Jerry asked confused as to how Heather played into all of this.

"Jack and Heather love the same band and Jack knows that if he needed a place to stay he could just call Heather and crash at her place." Kaite replied dialing Heather's number.

"So you think that he's in Chicago at Heather's?" Angel asked also confused but about why Jack would take all of his stuff for some concerts.

"I don't know. If that's the case why would he take all of his stuff?" She asked as she listened to the phone ringing.

"What if he's moving in with Rachel?" Sophie asking finally making her presence known from the dining room.

"If he moved in with Rachel without even telling anyone he and I are going to have a problem. We've been through too much for him to let anyone know where he's going." Bobby sat back in his seat now wondering if Jack hadn't just decided to move in with Rachel.

"Does anyone know Rachel's number?" Sophie asked as Kaite came back into the room.

"No, what did Heather say?" Bobby replied his attention fully on Kaite.

"She says that Jack did call her last week asking her if he could crash at her place while he was in town this week and he left yesterday with Rachel. Heather didn't have Rachel's number but I decided to call one of Jack's friends and he is going to call a girl he thinks has Rachel's number and is going to call me back." Bobby nodded motioning for her to come sit, she followed sitting next to Bobby.

"Hey we're gonna find him and get this whole thing figured out. Everything's going to be okay." She nodded fidgeting with her cell phone.

"Have you tried Jack's phone?" Jerry asked after a couple of minutes of silence had passed.

Before anyone could make a nasty sarcastic remark Kaite replied, "His phone is off so either he turned it off or it died or knowing Jack it's dead." Jerry nodded looking off into the distance as they waited for Kaite's phone to ring.

They sat there for 20 minutes before her phone rang and for a moment she thought it was Jack but it was only Brad, the friend. "Hey Brad." She greeted getting up and heading into the kitchen. Bobby got up moments later and walked into the kitchen wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrote down what he presumed to be Rachel's number.

"Do you want me to call her?" Bobby asked after she had hung up with Jack's friends Brad.

"No I'll call her." She replied smiling in thanks at his offer over her shoulder.

"Just be calm and don't rip her head out." Kaite nodded and dialed the number. She listened as the phone rang and felt a rush of disappointment as her voicemail picking up. Bobby heard the voicemail pick up and pulled the phone from Kaite's hand.

"Rachel, it's Bobby Mercer, Jack's brother. I need you to call me at this number or have Jack call me because I need to talk to Jack." He hung up the phone and slipped it in his pocket.

"What makes you so sure that he's with her?" Kaite asked turning around to face him.

"Jack is a Mercer boy and Mercer boys although they probably won't admit it always turn to that one special girl when they need someone. I called Rachel to find Jack, Sophie would get called if I wanted to find Angel, Camille would get called if Jerry needed to be found, and now you would be called if I needed to be found." He replied pressing his forehead against hers. "Now let's just hope that Rachel comes through and that this whole mess is just a misunderstanding." Kaite nodded sighing saying a silent prayer that Rachel would come through.

Jack walked out of the recording studio smiling from ear to ear as he walked over to Rachel, who was leaning against her car. "Hey." He greeted going in for a kiss but she moved her head. "What's wrong?" He asked taking a step back as if he had been burned.

"You need to call your brother." She simply stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"Bobby called and left me a message this morning saying that he needs to talk to you and Brad told me that Kaite called looking for my number. So you need to call your brother since you forgot to tell anybody where you were going."

"Oh shit! I forgot that they came home today." Jack exclaimed searching though his pockets looking for his phone.

"Here you left yours at the apartment and it died." She replied handing him her phone as she got back in the car. Jack dialed Bobby's number hoping that despite the late hour Bobby would pick up.

Bobby woke up with a start as his phone started ringing next to his head, picking it up quickly Bobby glanced at Kaite before leaving the room.

"Hello?" Bobby answered rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Bobby, it's Jack."

"Where the hell are you?!" Bobby exclaimed not caring who heard him as he sat down at the top of the stairs.

"I'm in Los Angeles."

"What?" Bobby asked rubbing his head in confusion.

"I got an offer to record a demo CD in L.A. like two days after you and Kaite left for Lake Tahoe and I forgot that you guys came back today, I was going to call you I swear."

"You're okay, right?" Bobby asked as Kaite came out of the bedroom.

"You should've left a note Jack, Kaite was worried sick about you. You should've called when you left Jack."

"Can I talk to her?" Jack asked leaning his head back against the head rest. Bobby looked up at Kaite holding the phone out to her. She nodded taking the phone from him.

"Jack."

"Hey, I'm sorry that I didn't leave a note or call."

"Where are you?" She asked sitting in Bobby's lap.

"Los Angeles."

"Where are you staying?" Are you eating enough? Why are you in L.A.?" She fired off worry seeping into her voice.

"I'm staying at Rachel's, yes I'm eating enough, and I'm recording a demo." Jack replied calmly and a little smile spread across his face.

"Really? When did this happen?" She asked suddenly excited.

"I ran into Zeke at the Twisted Metal show and he was looking for a guitarist and asked if I wanted to come to LA with him and I jumped on the next plane."

"When will you be back?" Kaite asked toying with her engagement ring.

"I don't know, I'll keep you posted." Jack replied rubbing his eyes a bit.

"Well I wouldn't want you to miss the wedding." She nonchalantly replied looking at Bobby as a small grin appeared on his usually angry face.

"What wedding?" Jack asked now sitting up in his seat.

"Bobby proposed while we were in Lake Tahoe." Kaite replied leaning her head against Bobby's forehead.

"Wow that's great! Congratulations!" Jack exclaimed. "When's the wedding?"

"We don't know yet, but you'll be here right?"

"Of course I'll be there for your wedding. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kaite smiled closing her eyes finally feeling the effects of worrying all day. "I should let you go so you guys can get some sleep. I'll cal later on today or tomorrow."

"Alright Jack. By the way I'm really proud of you." Jack smiled, happy that someone besides Rachel was proud of him, it only his mom was there to see it. "We love you Jack and can't wait to see you."

"Love you too guys." Kaite hung up the phone and sighed a smile spread across her face.

"See I told you he was with Rachel." Bobby gloated smiling in triumph. "Now we can go to bed and actually sleep." Kaite nodded wrapping her arms around Bobby's neck silently telling him that she wanted to be carried. "You would want me to carry you." Bobby joked slowly getting up so he didn't fall forward down the stairs.

"It's good practice for you." Kaite shot back as Bobby walked into their bedroom. Bobby just laughed as he climbed into bed with her. Now both could sleep since Jack had been found and at least for now they could have some drama-free and surprise free couple of days before they had to start making some decisions about the wedding.

A/N: So there's another chapter done and completed and the next chapter will most likely be the wedding chapter. I was also thinking about doing another Bobby and Kaite story but maybe doing it when Kaite first moves in but I'm not sure about it. I hope you guys liked this chapter and stay tuned for the wedding!


	20. My Apologies

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry that I have not been updating lately. I have just let school and work completely take over my life and right now I think I have a case of writer's block because I sat down today to actually write and I have nothing good. But don't worry I am going to work on it and hopefully have some updates for you guys in the next coming weeks, so please just bear with me for a little bit longer.


	21. The Much Anticipated Trip Down the Aisle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers or the song, only the plot line and the extra characters.**

* * *

The countdown had officially begun, in less than 4 days Kaite and Bobby would be married. But in true Mercer style there had to be a little drama before the much anticipated event.

She was getting married, she was supposed to be overly ecstatic, but there was something nagging at the pit of her stomach. Looking over the table at Heather, her best friend, who was chatting happily with Sophia, she couldn't help the nagging voice in her head.

'_She lied to me; she told me that she stopped talking to him when she found out about the abuse. Yet she had told him that I was getting married and even where the wedding was going to be. Why would she do something like that? She's my best friend, maybe he had threatened her and that made her tell him. But Joe was nothing but nice to Heather, they were like best friends while he and I were dating. Maybe Joe had told her a completely different story and she believed him over me?'_ Shaking her head she frowned down at her plate before the nagging voice became too loud and she needed to be alone.

Bobby watched her get up from the table and caught the look on her face as she turned towards the stairs. Looking over at Angel, who had the same confused look on his face, Bobby excused himself from the dining room table and went up to his room. He stopped in the doorway and watched her fall on the bed playing nervously with the hem of her sweater. "Babe, is everything okay?" He asked walking fully into the room closing the door behind him. She looked up at him and wanted to lie but sighed and shook her head no. "What's wrong?" He asked crouching in front of her and trying to get her to look at him.

"Nothing really, I just think I'm overreacting." She whispered trying to rationalize everything in her head; she was failing to come to terms with what she saw on Heather's phone earlier in the afternoon. Bobby knelt in front of her and lifted her chin with his index finger.

"Why don't you tell me what happened and I'll tell you if you're overreacting." He suggested lightly cupping her cheek. Kaite looked into his brown eyes, eyes that held so much love and concern for her, and let the tears fall. Without a word his hand moved from her cheek and began wiping the tears away.

"So Heather, Jack, and I went for coffee this afternoon, right?" Bobby nodded moving to sit next to her on the bed holding her hand tightly in his own. "So I was bored since they were talking about some concert they wanted to go to, so I picked up Heather's phone to play Tetris and while I was playing she got a text message. Thinking it was from her boyfriend I opened it and it was from Joe, he was thanking her for telling him about the wedding. Shocked I looked up and saw Heather still talking to Jack about the show and decided to go through her text messages. She's been sending him messages about the wedding for the past three days. She's told him almost everything he needed to know, even said that he should call her if he wanted to go to the wedding. I mean, she's my best friend and she told me that she was done with him when she found about what he did to me. Why would she be sending him messages about my wedding?" She ranted finally stopping and taking a deep breath, before looking up to gage Bobby's reaction.

"Wait, she's sending Joe text messages with details about the wedding?" He asked trying to wrap his head around the whole situation. She nodded wiping another round of tears from her eyes. How could she have been so wrong about Heather? She had always been there through the good and bad times. They had even shared an apartment together for a year and a half. Bobby wrapped his arm around Kaite's shoulder pulling her flush against her body. "It's okay. You didn't know."

"I should have known!" She cried lifting her head from his shoulder her blue eyes so sad and betrayed it broke his heart. This was not supposed to be happening right before the wedding. She was supposed to be glowing, the smile on her face so huge it might actually hurt her face for days after. He had been trying to make sure that nothing upset her, even going as far as to intercept stressful, sometimes angry phone calls from Sophia about how Heather was not being the best maid of honor. Bobby was completely not being Bobby, but he was willing to do all these things because he wanted to make her happy. He wanted to give her the special day that she deserved and now some girl that was supposedly Kaite's best friend was going to come in and ruin everything he's worked so hard for. Looking down at the crumbly girl in his arms, he felt the anger rip through his body. How dare Joe think that he had any right to even try and find out about the wedding? Taking a deep calming breath Bobby leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to her forehead hoping to calm her down.

"Why don't you just lie down and rest for a little bit? I'll come back up in a little bit and join you, okay?" He asked gently pushing her so she was lying down against the pillows, helping her pull the covers down and tuck her in. She nodded as he brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and leaned down lightly kissing her. He walked towards the door and turned making sure she was alright before leaving the room and going downstairs. As he reached the last step he saw Heather, Jack, and Rachel walking out of the living room and towards the foyer where Bobby was standing. They smiled at him and murmured something about going out and left the house laughing and joking like nothing was wrong.

Angel handed a pile of dishes to Sophie and walked over to Bobby, immediately knowing that something was not right. He had seen Kaite get up from the table and judging by the look on Bobby's face something was wrong with Kaite. He walked over to Bobby who had fallen onto the couch and take a deep breath. "Is everything okay?" He asked sitting in the chair across from the sofa looking over at Bobby anxiously. Bobby shook his head still trying to wrap his head around what Kaite had just told him. "Bobby, what's wrong?" Angel asked again getting up and sitting next to Bobby on the sofa lightly nudging his arm. "What's wrong with Kaite?" Angel asked looking up as Sophie, Jerry, and Camille walked into the living room.

"She's upset." He vaguely replied running a hand through his hair.

"Upset about what?" Jerry asked sitting in the chair that Angel had just been seated in.

"She found out some stuff today that upset her." He replied, yet again being vague still staring blankly at the TV screen.

"Bobby, what happened?!" Angel exclaimed grabbing him and forcing him to look at him. Bobby shook his head clearing the haze that had begun to form in his mind.

"She found out that Heather has been sending Joe text messages about the wedding." Bobby replied the anger ripping through him again and he stood up balling his fists at his side. "Who the _fuck_ does she think she is? How dare she think that she can do it without being caught?!" Bobby screamed hurling his fist towards the wall in front of him successfully punching through the dry wall.

Kaite was almost asleep when she heard Bobby's loud voice and the following boom. Throwing the covers off of her she scrambled out of bed and flew down the stairs, hoping that Bobby had punched the wall and not one of his brothers or worse Heather. Flying down the stairs she rushed into the living room and cried out in relief when she saw the hole in the wall and Bobby hunched over cursing loudly as he held his hand. "Are you okay?" She asked immediately at his side taking his injured hand into her own examining it. "What the fuck were you thinking?" She demanded roughly pushing his hand away and looking up at him.

"What the fuck do you think I was thinking?!" He bellowed starring her square in the eye anger burning his eyes. "That bitch hurt you, you should just be glad that I didn't hit her!" Bobby exclaimed turning away from Kaite and going into the kitchen roughly ripping open the freezer to get something cold for his hand. Kaite sighed and followed him into the kitchen grabbing the ace bandage they kept in the kitchen and walking over to him.

"I'm sorry." She replied wrapping the bandage around the ice he was holding against his slightly swollen knuckles. "I know exactly what you're thinking. I should not have yelled at you." She whispered securely the bandage on his hand before gently grabbing his face.

"I just can't believe that she did that to you. I don't want her at the wedding." He calmly replied placing his hand over hers. Kaite looked at him, starring deep into his eyes and nodded not wanting to fight with him anymore. "I'll tell her she's not invited, alright?" Yet again she nodded pulling her hands away from his face and taking a step away from him. "Are you mad at me?" He asked several moments later when she turned away from him and leaned forward on the counter.

"No, you're right but I don't want to just completely write her off without knowing the story." She admitted fiddling with the hem of her shirt nervously glancing up at Bobby every few seconds.

"Alright, we'll talk to her when she gets back. But I think I should warn you that she might blow up, I mean you were looking through her phone." Kaite scoffed and waved her hand in front of her face.

"It's nothing we do it all the time, she used to go through my phone and text my friends all the time. It's absolutely nothing and she said that I could play Tetris and she told me a while ago that if she got a text that I could just answer it for her." She explained turning and now resting against the counter inches down from where he was leaning against the counter. Bobby pushed off the counter and made his way over to her reaching out to her with his good hand and pulled her by the hand out of the kitchen and into the living room. They were greeted by four pairs of concerned eyes all watching for any signs of distress between the soon to be wed couple and when all signs pointed to a reconciliation a collective sigh filled the room.

"So everything's good now?" Angel asked looking from their entwined hands to Bobby and Kaite. Kaite nodded and sat down on the arm of the couch placing Bobby's injured hand on her thigh.

"What are you guys going to do about this?" Camille asked looking between Kaite and Bobby, partly afraid that Bobby was going to explode again.

"I'm going to talk to her about it. I want to know what made her think that it was okay to tell him." Camille and Sophie nodded completely understanding while Angel shook his head in the negative along with Bobby.

"Why should she get a chance to explain herself? She knew what she was doing was wrong and if she doesn't then she's stupid. So I don't think that you should give her the chance to explain herself, knowing your luck she'll explain it and then you'll forgive it and it will be like the last hour didn't happen." Angel explained with Bobby nodding in agreement through the whole speech. Kaite sighed and gently swatted Bobby's bicep.

"I can't just tell her she's not allowed in the wedding without giving her a reason, Angel. I may be a bitch but I'm not that bad." Kaite replied smiling sweetly at Angel. "Plus I want to know why, don't you?" Angel nodded slightly curious as to the reason for the drama. "Then it's settled, I'm talking to her and finding out why."

"Then we're kicking her out of the wedding." Bobby replied wincing when Kaite gently squeezed his bad hand. He looked up at her glaring softly at the teasing smirk on her face. "What was that for?"

"What are you talking about?" She sweetly asked turning towards him, her blue eyes twinkling in amusement. Bobby couldn't fight it and smiled at her shaking his head.

"Oh sure, play innocent." He muttered turning away from her.

"I don't play innocent Bobby, I am innocent." She whispered back slipping down the air of the couch and in-between Bobby and the arm of the couch lightly leaning her head on his shoulder. "Plus you know you love me."

"More than anything else." He whispered smirking in satisfaction at her goofy smile and the blush that crept up her cheeks.

Angel looked at Bobby and Kaite and laughed at how lovey dovey they were being, although it was a welcome change from their usual demeanors. Smiling at his brother Angel shook his head at how far gone Bobby was. It was only a few months ago when Bobby had made fun of Angel for acting the exact same way with Angel. But, as Angel thought about it more he and Sophie were always acting like this, seeing this loving side of Bobby was rarity after Evelyn died and it was nice to see Bobby finally letting someone else into his heart.

Bobby looked up and caught Angel's gaze and had a pretty good idea about the thoughts going through Angel's head. Lifting his good hand from Kaite's cheek he flipped his brother off and smiled at him before shifting so Kaite could rest her head on his shoulder. "What was that for?" Angel asked a knowing smile spread across his face.

"You know exactly what that was for Angel." Bobby replied smiling at his brother as Angel shook his head turning towards Jerry and talking to him.

The next morning Katie woke up earlier than anyone else and headed down stairs to start breakfast for everyone else. As she started making the coffee she thought back to yesterday and everything that had happened. She wondered if she should wait to see if Heather came to her or confront her, confronting Heather made Kaite's stomach twist. She didn't want to attack Heather and find out that what she had thought was wrong, but how would she explain sending Joe the text messages? Shaking her head she went back to making coffee completely absorbed in her thoughts.

"Good morning." Heather greeted shuffling into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Kaite jumped and turned around smiling before going back to making breakfast. "So I um wanted to talk to you about something." Heather stammered leaning against the counter a few steps away from Kaite a worried look on her face. Kaite stopped and turned giving Heather her full attention.

"What's wrong?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Joe's been texting me and asking for information about the wedding." She blurted looking up at Kaite with anxious eyes.

"And?" Kaite asked trying to draw the rest from her.

"At first I didn't give him any information. I just kept telling him that if you had wanted him to know, you would've told him. He kept pestering me and then I went to Jack. I told him everything and he told me to tell Joe what he wanted to hear."

"What!" Kaite exclaimed slamming her hands down on the counter behind her, so Jack had known all about it and didn't bother telling her or Bobby?!

"Jack told me that he was going to talk to Bobby about it and warn him ya know? He thought that if Joe showed up Bobby could step in and make sure that he doesn't bother coming around again. I know that I should've told you but Jack said that he was going to talk to Bobby yesterday."

"You guys should've come to us sooner. I thought that you were still friends with Joe and was really upset."

"Wait you knew?" Heather asked completely caught off guard by her admission. "Oh yesterday and Tetris, I'm so sorry!" Heather exclaimed, I completely forgot all about it."

"It's fine, I just have to talk to Bobby so that he doesn't blow up and possibly hurt you." Heather nodded and stepped away from the counter.

"Why don't you go talk to him now and I'll finish breakfast?" Heather asked walking over towards the stove. Kaite nodded and gave Heather a short hug before exiting the kitchen and walking up the stairs. She reached the top step just as Bobby was walking out of the bedroom and she lightly pushed him back into the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting down in front of her on the bed watching her pace slightly.

"I talked to Heather and you'll never believe what she told me."

"She's not dating Joe, is he?" Bobby asked and Kaite shook her head.

"It's more shocking than that. She told me that she didn't tell me because Jack told her not to."

"What?! Why would Jack say something like that?" Bobby asked standing up ready to go give his brother a piece of his mind.

"Jack told her to tell Joe everything about the wedding because he thought that Joe would show up and you would somehow get Joe to back off for good. Their plan was good but they should've filled at least one of us in." Bobby agreed and reached out of her pulling her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and let the stress leave her body.

"Do you feel better?" He asked rubbing small circles on her back. She shrugged her shoulders just wanting the next two days to fly by. She wanted to just walk down the aisle and start her life with Bobby. "We should've just eloped." He joked smiling when he heard her chuckle softly against his chest. "I'm telling you it would have been so much easier." She shook her head as she got up from his lap before pulling him down the stairs.

Just like Sophie and Angel's wedding the two days before the wedding flew by with no major drama, Kaite was lulled into a unsecure sense of calm, the threat of Joe was still prominent in her mind, she trusted Bobby to do the right thing and not something stupid that could ruin their wedding. Glancing at her reflection she sighed wishing that Evelyn were there to walk her down the aisle. She looked over at Angel who was walking down the aisle a nervous smile spread across her face.

"You look beautiful Kaite. Bobby's jaw is going to drop the minute his eyes land on you." Angel complimented her lightly grabbing her shoulders. "Are you ready to do this?" She merely nodded and grabbed her bouquet from Heather and smiling as they marched out of the room.

Bobby stood in a room a few doors down from where Kaite was and nervously wiped his hands on his dress pants for the millionth time. Jack shook his head and made sure that Bobby's tie was straight before grabbing his shoulders and lightly shaking him. "Calm down, you're going to be fine and she'll be crying the minute you start your vows."

"She's going to know that you helped me and then she'll be mad at both of us." Jack laughed slightly and waved his hand in front of his face.

"She won't probably figure out it until after the happiness wears off and then hopefully I'll be in LA and she have to wait and by the time I come home she'll have forgotten all about it."

"I hope you're right." Bobby muttered taking a deep breath before walking out of the room and going to stand up at the Alter with Jack and Jerry. Taking a deep breath again he turned towards Jack and patted his pocket motioning for Jack to do the same. Jack smiled and pulled the rings out of his pocket and flashed Bobby the boxes making Bobby feel a little better.

Kaite stood at the back of the church holding onto Angel's arm tightly her nerves finally getting the best of her; she could already feel the tears pooling her eyes. Angel squeezed her arm and kissed her temple as the doors opened and Rachel made her way down the aisle. She watched as Sophie then began her way down the aisle then Heather. Now it was just her and Angel standing there and Angel flashed a smile at her before they stepped into the light and began walking down the aisle.

Bobby watched as the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle and watched as Kaite stepped into the sunlight, his jaw dropping. Her dress was a pure white with a sweetheart breaded lace bodice with a sweep train, the dress clung to her body and accentuated her every curve in just the right away. Her auburn hair fell in waves down her shoulders covered by the white lace of her veil. She looked like an angel has she glided down the aisle towards Bobby. When she and Angel reached the Alter Bobby stepped forward and took her slightly shaking hand into his own. Turning back towards the minister Bobby glanced over at her, "You look beautiful" he whispered lightly squeezing her hand as they took their places before the minister. The minister smiled down at them and began his speech, each too wrapped up in the moment to hear anything he said. They turned towards each other holding onto each other's hands when the minister announced that they had written their own vows.

"Bobby would you like to start?" Bobby nodded and took a deep breath before looking into Kaite's glassy blue eyes.

"I am the luckiest guy in the world, not only do I have a loving and caring woman who goes out of her way and beyond to take care of me, you don't put up with any of my antics. I love you for putting up with me and showing me after Ma died that there was someone else who could love me unconditionally like she did. You accept my flaws and force me to be a better human being. I don't know what my life would be like right now if you hadn't of come storming into my life 7 months ago. I love you with my whole heart and you are the only thing that matters to me. I love you more than these words could ever express and I'm forever grateful that you're standing here besides me. I know it's been a long and rough journey to get us to this moment, but I promise I'm going to make the journey as close to smooth sailing as I can get it." Bobby gazed deep into her eyes and smiled at the tears that were threatening to spill from her blue eyes. Sniffling she wiped at her eyes with the tissue she had hidden in her hand.

"Well, how on earth can I top that?" Kaite joked still wiping at the tears that fell from her eyes. "Bobby, I know that the beginning of our relationship was anything short of difficult, but even with everything that has been thrown at us we always seem to come out on top and closer than ever. I, honestly didn't think that my heart would ever be put back together after losing the only person that actually acted like a mother towards me. But then you showed me just how wrong I was, you showed me that I could find someone to love and protect me. You showed me that it was okay to have some baggage that I didn't need to be perfect to find my better half. You make me fall in love with you every day through the little things that you do for me. I love every part of you, even you're ever shortening fuse and I can't wait to begin the rest of our lives together." She looked up towards the end of her speech. "I think that Evelyn is smiling down on us probably exclaiming that it's about damn time we got married. Sorry." She immediately added when she slipped up, swearing in front of the minister was not something she wanted to do. The crowd laughed while Bobby squeezed her hands smiling down at her.

"Do you Robert Mark Mercer take Katherine Savannah Cole as your lawfully wedded wife?" Bobby took the ring from the minister and grabbed Kaite's left hand.

"I do." He replied slipping the silver ring onto her finger the diamond immediately sparkling from the sunlight.

"Do you Katherine Savannah Cole take Robert Mark Mercer as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She tearfully replied slipping the silver ring onto his finger loving the way the ring looked on his finger.

"Then by the power vested into me by the state of Michigan I now pronounce you husband and wife. Bobby you may kiss your bride." Bobby, not having to be told twice, stepped forward and lightly cupped Kaite's face as he gently pressed his lips against hers. Pulling away Bobby rested his forehead against Kaite's and smiled at her.

"We did it." She whispered the smiling on her face bringing an even bigger smile to his face. Pulling away he grabbed her hand and they turned to make their way down the aisle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Robert Mercer." The crowd cheered as they made their way down the aisle smiling permanently spread across their faces. As they made their way out of the church Bobby pulled Kaite even closer to him as they made their way over to the photographer ready to get their picture taken.

After the pictures had been taken Bobby and Kaite rode over to the reception hall both basking in the silence of the limo. Sighing in content Kaite rested her head on Bobby's shoulder enjoying the moment. "I love you." Bobby whispered kissing the top of Kaite's head.

"I love you too and your vows were amazing Bobby." Bobby smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I have to thank Jack for helping you." She laughed at the look that flashed across Bobby's face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that Jack helped you, Angel told me this morning. He told me that when I heard your vows I might actually think that you cheated and found something online but you had actually written them and Jack just helped you fine tune them. It doesn't matter if he helped you or not Bobby; they were beautiful all the same." Bobby shrugged his shoulders and kissed her again as the limo pulled up to the reception hall.

"I have a surprise for you." He told her as they stepped out of the limo and started walking towards the reception hall.

"What?"

"You'll see." He replied grabbing her hand and walking into the room smiling at everyone that had gathered for their reception. Bobby pulled Kaite towards their table and kissed her cheek as everyone clapped for them.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the happy couple to share their first dance." Bobby stood up and extended his hand to Kaite.

"Ready for your surprise?" She nodded and followed him onto the dance floor.

_I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurting  
So tired of searching  
Til you walked into my life  
It was a feeling  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone_

The music began to play and Kaite looked up at Bobby shocked as the familiar song filled the room. "How?" She managed to choke out her voice dying as the tears pooled in her eyes.

"I had to do some extensive research and out this and after I heard it, it was perfect for us. You are my best friend and I love you more and more each day." He sweetly replied, showing the side of Bobby Mercer that only Evelyn used to be allowed to see. Smiling she kissed him pouring every ounce of love she could into the kiss.

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
Youre my best friend  
Youre my best friend, oh yeah_

Bobby twirled her around completely catching her off guard by his dancing skills. "Where did you learn how to dance?" She whispered.

"I might have asked Sophia to give me some pointers." He replied chuckling softly at her shocked face.

"I can't believe you asked Sophia for pointers, I'm impressed Bobby."

"Anything to make you happy baby." He replied as they continued to move across the floor.

_You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love_

" Do you know that every word in this song fits us completely?" He whispered hugging her close to his body.

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best__friend  
You're my best friend_

"That's why I like this song. This fits our relationship perfectly. You are my best friend, Bobby." She whispered pulling herself even closer to his body.

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend (my best friend)  
You're my best friend (my best friend)_

"I love you." He murmured before kissing her in the middle of the dance floor.

"I love you too." She replied pulling away and smiling brightly at him. As they walked back to their table she grabbed two champagne glasses and raised hers to Bobby's. "Here's to the rest of our lives." He clinked his glass against hers and took a sip wrapping his arm around her. Today had been the best day of his life and looking down at the ring on his finger he felt Evelyn looking down on him and smiling. He knew that if she were here she would be happy that they had finally gotten their acts together and tied the knot. Looking up at the ceiling as if he could see her, he smiled and mouthed 'I love you' before turning towards Kaite and joining in the chatter going on around him.

* * *

**A/N: So I don't know how well this turned out but I'm pretty happy with it. I tried to give you guys a long update since it's been so long. I also couldn't have the whole chapter be filled with fluff so I added in some drama. I didn't have Joe come to the wedding because I wanted it to be a happy day. Their wedding song was "My Best Friend" by Tim McGraw. Thanks for reading!**


	22. The Same Excitement of a Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers or Mark Wahlberg *No matter how awesome that would be*. Also this chapter is kinda LONG, so I just wanted to warn you guys.**

**A/N: I know it's been so long since I've updated, but I'm trying to balance life and it isn't working. I have decided that I am going to update weekly so that I don't leave you guys hanging for such long periods of time. **

**

* * *

  
**

Kaite woke up and smiled squeezing the arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Turning slightly she smiled at Bobby's sleeping form and kissed his cheek before slipping out of bed and making her way down stairs. Stopping in the middle of the staircase when her ring sparkled in the sunlight, she couldn't believe that they had finally made it down the aisle. It felt no different than before they were married but just seeing the wedding band on her finger made her feel giddy. Laughing at how silly she sounded she continued down the stairs quietly chuckling to herself.

Bobby woke up and felt the empty side of the bed and sat up confused. He lifted his head looking around the room wondering where she might have gone when the smell of freshly brewed coffee hit his nose letting him know where she was. Slowly getting up out of bed Bobby stretched his arms above his head stopping to admire the new silver ring on his hand and softly smiled at it.

Kaite sat at the dining room table enjoying a cup of coffee and some peanut butter toast and looked up when Bobby walked into the room. "Good morning." She greeted holding out her coffee cup to him, he smiled in thanks and took a sip before sitting down next to her.

"What are you doing up so early? I thought that since we were enjoying an empty house for the week that you would sleep in for once." Bobby asked slightly leaning over towards her.

"I don't know I just woke up and didn't feel like lying there anymore. So I got up and made some coffee and began reading the paper." Bobby chuckled at her before getting up and getting himself his own cup of coffee. They had opted not to take a honeymoon since having an empty house is the perfect honeymoon that they could ever take, plus in Kaite's words 'we can't top the romance of Lake Tahoe.' "So what do you want to do today?" She asked as Bobby made himself some breakfast. Bobby stepped into the doorway of the kitchen to answer her but stopped when a tentative knock caught their attention. Sharing a confused look Kaite got up from the table and walked to the door swinging it open and not expecting to find two teenagers, who looked quite like her, starring back at her.

"Hi we're looking for Kaite Cole." The boy started a small nervous smile spread across his face. Kaite starred at him, her own blue eyes staring back at her.

"You've found me, what can I do for you?" She managed to choke out having a feeling that she knew what they wanted from her. Looking over at the girl Kaite fought the urge to gasp, she was almost the spitting image of herself when she was younger. Taking in the two she moved and motioned for them to come in and led them to the living room motioning for Bobby to give them some privacy. Bobby nodded and mouthed something about going to Angel's and walked out of the house. "I think I have an idea of why you guys are here." She whispered, more to herself than the room.

"I know that we shouldn't have showed up out of the blue like this, but it's the only option we have left. I'm Savannah Cole and this is my brother Justin, our mother is your mother." The young girl explained playing with the hem of her shirt nervously.

"What?" Kaite asked completely shocked and a little confused having not thought about her mother in close to 7 years.

"Our mother, Marie, is your mother; it says so on your birth certificate." Savannah clarified looking up from her shirt.

"You came all the way here from who knows where to tell me that you're my brother and sister? I don't understand."

"Essentially yes, but there's more." Justin said a little bit more confidently then his sister. "We don't want any money from you, we just wanted to meet you, since when our mom ran off with her boyfriend she left a note saying to look for you that maybe you could help us. I'm more than capable to take care of my sister, but she wanted to meet you so here we are." Justin kept eye contact with her throughout his entire speech trying to gage what her reaction was going to bed.

"Wait, she just left? She left you to take care of yourselves?" Kaite asked her heart breaking at the sight of Anna with unshed tears in her green eyes. "How old are you?" She asked Savannah her own eyes welling up with tears.

"Well I'm 19 and Anna's 17." Justin replied still keeping eye contact with her.

"How are you going to take care of yourselves?" She asked easily slipping into protective mode, even though she had only found out that she had siblings less than 10 minutes ago. She always seemed to slip into protective mode, a trait she hopes she picked up from Evelyn years ago.

"We both have jobs and we have the apartment we lived in with our mom." Anna softly replied trying to keep the tears from falling.

"You should be in school not working full time." Kaite said still trying to wrap her head around what was going on. "I think you guys should stay here." She offered not missing the shocked expressions on their faces.

"We can't impose on you like that, you barely know us that it wouldn't be right." Justin said standing up and giving her a sincere smile.

"It wasn't a suggestion." She replied standing up and starring at her brother in the eye giving him the same line that Evelyn had given her when she found her all those years ago. "No family of mine will be forced to take care of themselves when they have family that is more than willing to help."

"We don't want to burden you." Anna replied making Kaite flashback to when she uttered the same words to Evelyn.

"Trust me; you won't be a burden to me at all. I'm only extending the same offer I was given 5 years ago when no one wanted me. You are my family, I may not know you that well, but you are my family and I stand up for my family and I protect my family. So it's final you're living here." Justin and Anna looked at each other and shrugged having a feeling they wouldn't be able to refuse.

"Thank you so much." Anna said wrapping her arms around Kaite finally letting some of the tears fall from her eyes. Kaite softly smiled and wrapped her arms around the small girl.

"Won't your husband be angry that you made such a drastic decision without consulting him?" Justin asked moments later after Anna had calmed down.

"No he'll understand it once I explain it to him. So let's go pack up your stuff and get you guys settled." She replied turning towards the door and grabbing her bag and car keys. She moved from the house to the car her mind still reeling from the news that she had a brother and sister. She had always wondered if she had siblings and what they would look like.

"Are you sure your husband's going to be okay with us moving in?" Justin asked shifting nervously in Kaite's car making Kaite smile, he reminded her slightly of Jack and how antsy he got when he didn't play his guitar for awhile.

"I honestly don't care if he's going to be okay with it or not, he'll just have to accept it. I'm not turning my back on you guys and family is really important to him."

"But you hardly know us, for all you know we could be trying to scam you or something." Justin piped up making Kaite chuckle a little bit, he was reminding her more and more of her.

"Look at yourself in the mirror then look at me, we look like siblings, you have the same crystal blue eyes that I do with flecks of almost grey in them and Savannah resembles me at her age."

"I don't understand why mom gave you up but kept me." Justin whispered moments after Savannah had immersed herself in Jack's music coming from the stereo.

"She wasn't ready for me; she was still trying to kick her drug habit and having a hard time paying the bills so she shipped me off with my god parents. She was probably more stable when you came along." Justin scoffed at that and turned towards the window letting the music float through the car.

Kaite stepped into the apartment after Justin and Savannah and took in the messy apartment that they were calling home. She walked further into the apartment and opened the first door she found, she gasped when she realized that it must have been her mother's room. Her finger trailed along the dresser in the room and she sighed, picturing her mother sitting on the bed a few tears pooling in her eyes. Her finger hit a picture and she picked it up studying her mother's face. Immediately she pulled her cell phone out of her bag and dialed Bobby's number.

Bobby was sitting at Angel's watching with amusement as Angel and Sophie argued over something as trivial as dishes in the sink when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Picking up the phone he looked at the screen and flipped it open. He listened as Kaite rattled off instructions for him while snapping his fingers at Angel motioning that they had to go.

Kaite sat in the living room waiting for Bobby and Angel to show up. She jumped when she felt her phone vibrate but relaxed when she saw Bobby's name on the screen. Quickly she exited the apartment and walked down to the front door opening the door for Bobby and Angel. "Hey Baby, you okay?" Bobby asked worried by the look on Kaite's face.

"I'm fine, come on I need your help." She replied grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs.

"Kaite, what are we doing here?" Angel asked seeing the slightly worried look on her face. She didn't answer but continued up the stairs leading them into the apartment where Savannah was standing in the middle of the kitchen going through the cabinets.

"Angel, Bobby, this is my sister Savannah and she and Justin are coming to live with us." Kaite said turning towards Bobby to gage his reaction. Turning towards her he motioned back out into the hallway. "Angel could you help them with whatever they need help with?" Angel nodded walking towards Savannah turning on his charming smile.

"Are you sure about this?" Bobby asked once they were far enough away from the door so the others wouldn't hear.

"Yes I'm sure, she just left them Bobby. She did the same damn thing to me and I can't let them work all the time just too barely make ends meet. I'm going to at least try and give them the family that I didn't have."

"As long as you're sure." He replied completely catching her off-guard, she was expecting more of a fight. "What? Evelyn would be proud of us for doing this, why not give them the chance that she gave us?" Bobby asked smiling at the small smile that broke on Kaite's worried face catching her as she jumped into her arms.

"I love you so much. Evelyn would be proud of you Bobby." Bobby shook his head not wanting to make this conversation any deeper than it has to be.

"Come on let's go help your brother and sister pack up their shit so we can get home, this places bothers the fuck out of me. We'll discuss it further once we're home." Kaite nodded and headed with Bobby back into the apartment just as Justin and Angel were carrying the bags out of one of the rooms.

"We're all done." Justin announced looking slightly nervously at Bobby. Kaite shook her head and grabbed one of the bags and walked out of the apartment.

"Angel will you drive Bobby back to the house?" Angel nodded and followed Bobby out of the door and back to the car carrying most of the bags with them. Kaite looked back at Justin and Anna who were hugging in the middle of the living room. "Alright are you guys ready to go?" Justin nodded and picked up the bag by his feet and walking over towards her.

When they arrived back at the house Kaite walked in with Justin and Anna and spotted Bobby sitting at the top of the stairs waiting for them. She smiled at him and he just motioned for them to come up the stairs. "Okay so Savannah you will be taking Angel's old room." He started pointing over to Angel's bare room. "Justin, you will be taking Jerry's old room." He pointed to the opposite side of the hallway, Jerry's bare room sat. "I didn't know where this stuff went and feel free to make the room yours. Kaite, down stairs please." Kaite smiled at her brother and sister and followed Bobby down the stairs.

"If you guys need anything just make a list and we'll get go shopping tomorrow." Both nodded before going into their respective rooms.

"Are you one hundred percent sure about this?" Bobby asked sitting down at the dining room table.

"Yes. They are my family, my biological family and I have to help them. Evelyn would've wanted me to help them. I mean she took both of us in and gave us a family when no one else would."

"True, but they are more than capable of taking care of themselves."

"So was I when Evelyn took me in, I'm merely giving them the same opportunity that Evelyn gave me when she found me. Justin should be going to college not working all the time at a dead end job and Anna should be finishing high school then going to college. I'm not turning my back on them like my mother did, Bobby." She replied tears pooling in her eyes as the memory of the last time she saw her mom flooding her eyes. Bobby sighed and pulled her into his lap gently rubbing her back as the tears fell from her eyes.

"You're right, they should be given the same opportunities that we were given. But I want some ground rules." Kaite sniffled and nodded resting her head on Bobby's shoulders.

"I'll call them down and we can discuss rules." Bobby nodded and let her get up and watched her walk over to the stairs. "Justin! Anna! Come down here please, we have some things to discuss." Kaite waited until they emerged from their rooms before turning and walking back into the dining room. "Please be nice, they've been through a lot." Bobby nodded and moved to sit at the head of the table.

"Have a seat please." Bobby greeted motioning for them to sit down at the table. "Since you are going to be living here I think that we should lie down some ground rules, okay?" Both nodded smiles on their faces since Bobby wasn't kicking them out. Bobby looked over at Kaite and motioned for her to take over.

"Alright so let's discuss curfew first. Savannah I expect you to be home by 11:30 and Justin 1 at the latest, fair enough?" Both nodded somewhat liking the idea of having rules, since their mom didn't care what they were doing.

"Don't even think about doing anything illegal because if you get caught I will let you spend the night in jail. There will no drugs or alcohol consumption until you're 21." Bobby said wanting to make sure they knew how serious he was about it.

"Also I expect both of you in school. Anna, you've got what a year left?" Anna nodded. "And Justin what are your thoughts about school?"

"Um I was thinking about going to the community college and taking some classes, I don't exactly know what I want to be just yet."

"That's fine." Both Kaite and Bobby said at the same time making the other laugh a little bit.

"But I can't afford it." Justin added frowning a little bit.

"We'll help you out." Bobby said earning a huge smile from Kaite and a small smile from Justin. "You both have jobs correct?" Bobby asked amazed at how much like Evelyn he sounded.

"Yeah I work at the coffee shop downtown." Anna softly replied.

"And I work downtown at the record store." Justin replied as he reached over and grabbed Anna's hand knowing that she was a little overwhelmed.

"So I think we've covered all the bases right?" Bobby asked looking between Justin, Anna, and Kaite. The three exchanged looks before nodding and Kaite stood up and hugged Bobby lightly kissing him below his ear. Justin and Anna excused themselves and left the newlyweds by themselves.

"So how's this for a honeymoon?" Kaite joked as she went into the kitchen to start dinner.

"It's got the same excitement that a honeymoon would give us." He joked leaning against the counter a few steps away from her.

"Are you sure you're okay with all of this?" Kaite asked a few moments later after a comfortable silence had fallen between them. "I know that you were looking forward to having the house all to ourselves while Jack's off doing this rock star thing and all."

"It's fine. It's just like you said earlier, we're just giving them the opportunity that we had, that's all. Plus if they get into trouble they are your family so I'm in the free and clear." Bobby joked dodging the towel that Kaite had thrown at his head. "I can't wait to see Jack's face when he comes home and finds two strangers in his house." Bobby joked again swiftly leaving the room before Kaite could actually hit him.

"You're lucky that there are witnesses in the house Bobby, or else I would severely hurt you!" Kaite lovingly called from the kitchen sticking her head out and sticking her tongue out at Bobby. Bobby shook his head and headed up the stairs to see if Justin or Anna needed help with anything. Kaite heard Bobby go up the stairs and sighed leaning fully against the sink in front of her.

Since the moment Justin and Anna had shown up at the door earlier that day, Kaite was fighting back memories from when she, herself, showed up at Evelyn's door all those years ago.

_Flashback_

Glancing up at the street corner, a sixteen-year-old girl pulled the hood of her sweatshirt tighter trying to shield her face from the cold. She had been walking for hours and the cold was finally getting to her, so pulling the last little bit of money she had out of her pocket she quickly walked across the street and into the deserted diner grabbing a seat in the back. She shivered still feeling the cold nipping at her skin, goose bumps covering her arms and legs. Rubbing her hands furiously over her arms she looked up at the waitress ordering a piping hot cup of coffee. The sixteen-year-old was so wrapped up in warming her arms that she didn't notice the older woman take a seat across from her or see the sympathetic smile that was spread across her face. Finally looking up when the waitress set the coffee cup in front of her the girl couldn't help but sigh as she glanced over at her companion. "Miss Evelyn." She greeted reaching a shaky hand forward to grab the warm cup.

"Kaite, it's pretty cold out there, huh?" Evelyn asked smiling warmly at the young girl sitting in front of her. Kaite merely shrugged taking another large gulp of coffee.

"I've gotten through worse." Kaite muttered feeling a little warmer after the cup of coffee.

"I know." Evelyn stated smiling at the waitress and ordering for the both of them before Kaite could.

"I forgot you've read my file."

"I know you've had a rough couple of years since your aunt and uncle died and I know that you left your last foster home and have been staying wherever is cheapest for you. That's no life for a sixteen-year-old girl with so much promise; you are in the top percentile of your class. The streets are no place for a girl like you." Evelyn said reaching across the table to squeeze Kaite's hand.

"I'm doing just fine by myself." Kaite softly replied pulling the sleeves of her sweatshirt done a little bit more.

"You're probably right, but I'm merely suggesting that you find a place to stay, somewhere where you can focus on finishing school and reaching your full potential."

"Where is that exactly? Is it another foster home where the family doesn't want me? Or is it some relative of mine that doesn't want me?" Kaite replied the anger dripping from her voice like melting ice.

"None of those, you are coming to stay with me." Kaite looked up almost dropping the spoon she held in her hand.

"What?" She asked completely caught off guard by the offer that Evelyn was giving her.

"You're coming to stay with me. You need a good home and I'm going to give you that, I have the room now that Bobby has moved out and Angel's joining the navy."

"Why?" She whispered trying not to get to hopeful about the offer being presented to her.

"I believe in you and hope that you will be better than what you were given."

"What if I don't want to go?" Kaite asked a few moments later looking up at Evelyn, defiance radiating in her eye. Evelyn chuckled smiling as she turned her head towards two boys sitting at the counter right across from them.

"I was going to have Bobby or Angel throw you over their shoulder and take you home with us." Angel smiled at Kaite and waved a fork covered in what looked like cherry pie making Kaite giggle, turning towards the other boy sitting next to Angel Kaite caught the look of, who Evelyn had pointed out as being Bobby looking at her with a hard glare, almost daring her to say anything to him. Briefly holding his hard gaze she felt that there was something hidden behind his hard stare, shaking her mind free of its thoughts about what Bobby was hiding she turned towards Evelyn a small smirk on her face.

"I could easily outrun either one of them." She arrogantly replied her smirk growing with each word uttered. Evelyn just laughed and nodded her head at Angel, who stood up in a flash and had Kaite over his shoulder before she could even react. Angel just laughed and bounced her up and down a little bit, sharing a look with Bobby, who had Kaite's bag held tightly in her hand.

"You may be able to outrun us, but you can't react fast enough for us." Bobby joked high fiving Angel as they walked to the car both enjoying the rather humorous look on Kaite's face. Evelyn walked a few steps behind them and smiled at the sight in front of her.

"It's only a matter of time." She muttered smiling to herself as she joined them at the car.

_End of Flashback_

Kaite shook her head freeing her mind of the moment that had changed her life. Standing in front of the sink in the kitchen of Evelyn's house made her decision to bring her brother and sister into the house even more right than she originally thought. She knew that if Evelyn were here she would be immensely proud of her, a thought that brought tears to her eyes and pang to her heart. It was times like this that Kaite really felt the true loss of Evelyn, in her mind she liked to believe that the whole ordeal was just a sick nightmare that she was going to wake up from at any moment.

Bobby walked down the stairs smiling and made his way into the kitchen where he found Kaite leaning over the sink tightly gripping the edge of the skin. Standing behind her he lightly touched her shoulders making her jump from the sudden contact. "Bobby." She breathed turning so she could wrap her arms around him suddenly seeking the comfort of his arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked gladly opening his arms to her, wrapping her tightly against his body.

"I was just thinking about Evelyn." She whispered tilting her head so she could look into his eyes.

"There's a lot to think about her." He replied also looking into her eyes, trying to figure out what was going on in her head.

"I was thinking back to when she brought me home." Kaite replied a small smile spread across her face.

"What about it?" Bobby asked pulling away from her slightly not liking the feelings that surfaced about that day.

_Flashback_

He remembered Evelyn coming home and summoning Angel and he to come with her, to help with a difficult situation. They, of course, agreed and followed Evelyn to the car and rode with her to the diner both not asking any questions. When they arrived at the diner and Evelyn instructed them to sit at the counter, it was finally at that time that Evelyn told them what they were really doing. Bobby was instantly against the idea not wanting to disturb the family that he had already grown accustomed to. He didn't want to throw another person into the mix not after he and his brothers had bonded. Sighing Bobby shook his head and kept his mouth shut not wanting to upset the only woman that loved him and treated him well. He watched a young girl walk in and sit down in a booth kitty corner to where they sitting and saw how Evelyn's eyes lit up when she saw the young girl. Bobby at that moment knew that he wasn't getting a brother but a sister, a thought that made Bobby's stomach churn. Looking at the girl and how the bitchiness just seemed to roll off of her, Bobby instantly did not like her. He turned towards Angel, who looked about as excited as he did on the first Christmas he had spent with the family, he laughed at the sudden memory momentarily forgetting about the girl sitting a few feet away from him. It was moments later when Bobby heard their names forcing the brothers to turn and Angel was up and had the girl over his shoulder while Evelyn handed him her bag.

_End of Flashback_

"Do you know why Evelyn brought me here?" Kaite asked after giving him a few moments down memory lane.

"Probably the same reason she brought the rest of us home." Bobby replied wanting to close himself off from thinking about his life pre-Evelyn.

"I don't think so." Kaite replied pushing off from the sink and moving over towards him. "She brought me here to give me the opportunity to finish school and go to college. She knew that I couldn't do that if I continued living like I was. I also think that she had ulterior motives when it came to you and me."

"What?" Bobby asked confused to everything she was telling him.

"Oh come on Bobby, she had to know that at some point something was going to happen between us." Kaite replied lightly gripping his shoulders. Bobby looked down at her and the ring that sat on her finger and he shook his hand, silently admitting that he agreed with her. "So in essence you're whole theory about me using Evelyn for a roof over my head was correct, except she just happened to adopt me into the family without actually giving me the Mercer name." Bobby nodded wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That was my job." Bobby joked smirking at her silently thanking his mother for everything she did during her life.

"Yes it was." Kaite replied kissing his cheek before pulling out of his arms and going back to making dinner. Bobby stood back and watched her move around the kitchen amazed at how much like Evelyn she did things. Looking towards the sky he smiled up at her mother before offering to help with dinner.

* * *

**A/N: So I don't know how much I like the end of this chapter but I had to find a place to end it, otherwise it would have gone on forever. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'll be updating by next weekend.**


End file.
